La vi nou surpren tjs kan on s'y attend le moins!
by Sakura-pupuce
Summary: « Insupportable »… tel était le premier mot qui venait à l’esprit de Sakura pour décrire Lionel Li, son patron. Un personnage arrogant, cynique et sans cœur, véritable playboy qui collectionnait les conquêtes et ne se souciait pas de leurs états d’âme une
1. Chapter 1

**La vie nous surprend toujours quand on si attend le moins !**

**Salut tout le monde ! Cette histoire ne serra pas comme les autres ! Car pour moi cette histoire sera l'une des plus importante que je n'ai jamais écrite : car cela racontera l'histoire de l'une de mes amies, a qui je la dédie d'ailleurs ! Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera l'issue de cette fiction, car si je prends l'histoire de ma meilleure amie, la fic finira mal, très mal, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas le courage de la finir comme c'est fini la vie de ma meilleure amie ! Mais je tenais à écrie cette histoire, pour dénoncer des choses, des pensées, des agissements qui me révolte chez des personne, mais aussi pour dire à Monique, que quoi qui l'arrive je ne l'oublierait jamais, elle est une partit de moi ! Et je tenais à partager cette histoire avec vous… J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Caroline…**

**RESUMEZ :** « Insupportable »… tel était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Sakura pour décrire Lionel Li, son patron. Un personnage arrogant, cynique et sans cœur, véritable play-boy qui collectionnait les conquêtes et ne se souciait pas de leurs états d'âme une fois qu'il avait rompu. Sakura savait de quoi elle parlait : c'est toujours elle qui fermait la porte derrière les jeunes femmes qui sortaient en larmes du bureau de Lionel. Pourtant ce diable d'homme possédait au moins une qualité : il était infiniment séduisant. C'était même l'homme le plus séduisant que Sakura n'avait jamais rencontré… Mais en dépit de l'offensive de charme qu'il déployait à présent pour la séduire, elle était résolue à ne pas figurer sur son tableau de chasse. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans son piège !

Chapitre 1 :

Un bruit inattendu dans la pièce voisine fit soudain sursauter Sakura Kimonoto. Curieux ! pensa-t-elle en fixant la porte de son patron, Lionel Li. Ce dernier était-il déjà renté de son déjeuner ?

Sakura arrêta un instant de taper sur son clavier, en attendant un autre bruit, qui ne tarda pas à venir. Il lui sembla alors que l'on venait de donner un coup de pied dans une corbeille. Sans aucun doute, Lionel était de retour et d'une humeur massacrante, vu la lutte qu'il paraissait mener contre les malheureux objets qui se avaient le simple tord de se trouver sur son passage. Avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Sakura repoussa sa chaise et s'avança en dansant jusqu'à la porte close pour écouter plus précisément se qui se passait dans l'autre pièce?

Grande et élancée, Sakura n'était pas pour autant privée de forme qui lui donnaient une certaine sensualité. Ses yeux, d'un vert pétillant, et la nature éclatante de ses magnifiques cheveux roux reflétaient parfaitement sa personnalité ardente. Néanmoins, à l'âge de vingt un ans, l'expérience lui avait appris à ne pas monter sa nature bouillonnante.

Cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle travaillait pour la chaîne d'hôtels Li, une entreprise familiale. C'était Stephen Li, le grand père de Lionel et le président de la chaîne, qui l'avait embauchée, la chargeant de coordonner la modernisation et la décoration de ses hôtels. Tous les autres domaines relevaient de la responsabilité de Lionel, qui était par ailleurs le directeur de la société. Si, professionnellement, ce dernier et Sakura avaient de bon rapport, sur le plan personnel, en revanche, ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

Leurs disputes étaient une source d'intérêt et d'amusement pour le reste du personnel ; il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils s'affrontent ! Lionel ne manquait jamais une occasion de lancer une allusion à sa collaboratrice qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lui répondre avec le plus de perfidie possible.

Lionel critiquait fréquemment la froideur de Sakura envers les hommes, s'appuyant sur le sort de Daniel, son petit ami, qui sortait selon lui avec un glaçon ! C'est vrai que sa relation avec Daniel n'était pas fondée sur la passion, mais sur ce domaine là, Sakura avait déjà payé le prix très fort. Ses folies amoureuses l'avaient conduite droite à la catastrophe autrefois, de plus elle ne tenait pas à renouveler pareille douloureuse expérience. Daniel était conforme à ses désirs actuels, loyal et compréhensif. Elle était convaincue qu'il ne tarderait pas la demander en mariage, ce qu'elle avait bien l'intention d'accepter.

De son côté Sakura détestait le genre de vie que menait Lionel. Il représentait pour elle l'archétype du séducteur démuni de morale. Les femmes entraient et sortaient de sa vie en quelques secondes. De plus, Sakura n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'il leur attribuait à chacune une note dans son agenda secret.

Malgré tout, il fallait avouer qu'il avait des principes : Lionel ne séduisait jamais des femmes mariées ou fiancées, il se contentait de jeter son dévolu sur celles qui connaissaient les règles du jeu. De plus, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais sortir avec ses collaboratrices. Sa vie se partageait en deux parties bien définies : sa vie privée et l'autre professionnelle. Encore que? Il était arrivé que des conquêtes abandonnées par Lionel vienne pleurer sur l'épaule de Sakura, en sortant bouleversée du bureau de Lionel !

Aujourd'hui, en revanche, tout portait à croire qu'il était seul dans son bureau. Sakura colla son oreille contre la porte. Silence complet… Sa sagesse aurait voulu qu'elle se rassoie gentiment à son bureau. Or, sur une impulsion, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Immobile dans son fauteuil en cuir, les yeux perdus dans le vide, Lionel tourna machinalement la tête vers Sakura. Bien malgré elle, elle fut encore une fois frappée par le charme renversant qui provenait de son patron.

A vingt-trois ans, Lionel était vraiment très mignon. Il était muni d'une taille et d'une carrure imposantes, ses cheveux bruns souvent ébouriffés, lui donnait un charme fou ! De plus, il possédait des yeux noirs comme l'ébène et une bouche sensuelle au sourire ravageur.

Actuellement, pourtant, il ne souriait pas, mais pinçait au contraire ses lèvres avec nervosité .De plus, il ne lui avait même pas reproché d'avoir surgi à l'improviste dans son bureau !

Sakura pense : Oh, oh qu'est ce qui peut le tourmente autant !

Sakura : Ton déjeuner se serait-il mal passé ? Lança-t-elle avec une pointe ironie dans la voix.

Lionel : Bien vu ! répondit-il sèchement. C'était le pire de ma vie.

Sakura : Ne me dis pas qu'une petite écervelée a eu l'audace de refuser tes avances !

Lionel : Apprend, ma chère, que je ne sors jamais avec des femmes qui ont un petit pois dans la tête en guise de cerveau et que j'ai un faible pour celles qui savent réfléchir. Naturellement, il faut qu'elle ait aussi une paire de belles jambes.

Là-dessus, il laissa glisser son regard provocateur sur celles de Sakura.

Lionel en souriant : Comme les tienne !

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

Lionel : Ne le prend pas mal, mais tes jambes sont une véritable tentation pour tout homme normalement constitué.

Bon, elle avait compris ! Il flirter ouvertement avec elle, c'était une stratégie à laquelle il avait parfois recourt pour la pousser à bout.

Sakura : C'est encore une plus grande tentation pour les hommes anormalement constitué, répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

Curieusement, Lionel ne répliqua rien. Il la regarda, sourcils froncés, avant de se lever pour aller devant la fenêtre, dos tourné à Sakura.

Lionel : Pourquoi es-tu si dure, Sakura ?lui demanda-t-il d'un ton presque chagriné. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'éprouves des sentiments pour personne.

Puis, il se tournant brusquement vers elle, il retrouve son ton habituel et ajouta : "Et avec Daniel ? A-t-il au moins le droit de t'embrasser quand il te raccompagne, le soir ? "

Sakura : Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te répondre ? demande-t-elle, d'un air détaché.

Lionel : Non, ce que j'attend, c'est une gifle, une réaction de ta part, merde !

Sakura ; Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire plaisir, répondit-elle sèchement.

Lionel : Que connais-tu au plaisir, ma chérie !

Sakura : Je ne suis pas ta chérie, Lionel !

Lionel : Je plains Daniel, tu sais. Ce ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours avec toi !

Sakura : Il n'a pas besoin de ta compassion.

Lionel : C'est vrai, il a l'air aussi froid que toi !

Sakura : Tu as tort de juger les gens sans les connaître, Lionel.

Lionel : Toi aussi, ma belle ! Sais-tu que tu as une idée entièrement faite sur moi ?

Sakura : Il est impossible de se tromper sur toi, on peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Lionel : Encore faut-il tenir le livre à l'endroit !

Sakura : Ecoute, Lionel, j'ai mieux a faire que de me disputer avec un homme prêt à tout pour avoir le dernier mot. Alors, je vais de ce pas…

Lionel : NON ! Une minute ! s'écria-t-il brusquement d'un ton affolé. Ce que tu as faire peux attendre. Ferme la porte et asseyes toi ! J'ai besoin que tu m'accordes un moment.

Sakura : Ecoute bien Lionel, si c'est de la compassion que tu attend de moi, tu t'es trompé de personne. Pour une fois qu'une femme est assez réfléchie pour refuser tes avances, tu ne vas tout de même pas venir pleurer sur mon épaule, toi aussi !

Lionel : Décidément tu es obsédée par ma vie amoureuse, Sakura. Qu'est ce qui tu fais croire que mes préoccupations actuelles sont liées a une femme ?

Sakura : Oh... ! Dans ces conditions, je te dois des...

Lionel : Tu as raison, il s'agit bien d'une femme !l'interrompit-il brusquement avec faiblesse. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines.

Intriguée par l'embarras subit de Lionel, Sakura referma la porte et s'assit en face de lui.

Sakura : Et selon toi, Lionel, qu'est ce que je m'imagine ?

Lionel : Le pire ! dit-il d'un ton boudeur. Comme toujours.

Sakura : Franchement, à qui la faute ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui consoles tes ex ! J'ai entendu des histoires peu flatteuses à ton sujet.

Lionel : As-tu la naïveté de croire tous ce que l'on te dit ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si les femmes fondent des espoirs en moi. Pour ma part, je ne leur fais jamais de promesses.

Sakura : C'est bien ce que je leur aie expliqué ! Qu'elles on tout à gagner en s'éloigner de ta trajectoire.

Lionel : Ca alors ! Et de quel droit leur donnes-tu des conseils ? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais se mêler de la vie amoureuse de son employeur ?

Sakura : Ta vie amoureuse cesse d'être privée dés que tu la vis publiquement ! Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'un magasine fasse la une de toi accompagné d'une nouvelle conquêtes.

Lionel : Cesse de me faire passer pour un play-boy, je te prie !

Sakura : Je n'invente rien !se défendit-elle. Ils sont imprimés noir sur blanc dans les journaux, je me contente de les lire.

Lionel : Les femmes qui posent avec moi son la plupart des amies. Uniquement des amies ! Je les invite aux soirées auxquelles je suis obligé de participer afin que l'on ne place pas à côté de moi des inconnues qui essayeront d'attirer mes faveurs. En fin de soirée, je les raccompagne gentiment chez elles. Un point c'est tout.

Sakura : Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que toutes ces soirées se terminent si « GENTIMENT » !

A cet instant, une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Lionel.

Lionel : Pas toutes non, mais c'est mon affaire, pas la tienne.

Sakura : N'as-tu jamais pensé à te fixer ? Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ?

Lionel : Amoureux ? Moi ? Non, et j'espère bien que cela ne m'arrivera jamais. L'amour est une illusion qui ne dure jamais.

En dépit de ses tristes expériences, Sakura, croyait encore à l'amour. Avec Daniel, elle était convaincue qu'il était l'homme qu'elle recherchait et qu'un jour, elle finirait par l'aimer.

Sakura : Curieux ! On dirait que tu as vécu un traumatisme lié au mariage.

Lionel : Bien vu ! Et ce sont mes parents qui m'ont traumatisé ! Mon père est à son 4ème mariage et ma mère à son 3ème ! Et tous deux jurent chaque fois, qu'il s'agit d'amour. Mais manifestement, l'amour meurt, et dès il meurt, mes parents se précipitent vers les tribunaux.

Sakura : On ne suit pas forcément le modèle parental !

Lionel : Entièrement d'accord avec toi, c'est pour cette raison que moi, j'ai l'intention de respecter les voeux que je prononcerai devant l'autel.

Sakura : Hum, hum...Connais-tu le proverbe « fontine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau » ?

Lionel : Cela fait des mois que j'aurais dû te licencier. Je me demande encore pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

Sakura : Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! Lui répondit-elle, un sourire arrogant à l'appui. C'est ton grand-père qui m'a embauchée, lui seul peut me congédier.

A ces mots, Lionel tira sur sa cravate, comme si elle serrait le cou puis, défie un bouton de sa chemise.

Lionel : Détrompes toi, c'est moi qui gère le personnel ! Tu as de la chance d'être compétente dans ton domaine et de posséder le sens des couleurs et de la décoration.

Sakura : Conclusion : je mérite une augmentation !

Lionel : Tu es décidément impossible !

Sakura : Et si tu me disais ce que tu voulais me dire ? dit Sakura pour couper court à la querelle. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ton déjeuner…éprouvant ?

Lionel : En un sens, oui, lui confia-t-il. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Sakura : Mon aide ?répéta-t-elle, abasourdie. J'en conclu que la situation est grave.

Lionel : Je ne te le fais pas dire !observa Lionel d'un ton abattu.

Il se tut. Patiente, Sakura attendit…mais il ne continua pas.

Sakura : Bon, vas-tu me dire ce qui te chagrine ou je dois jouer aux devinettes ?

Lionel : Ma soeur se marie ce week-end, annonça Lionel.

Sakura : Je suis ravie pour elle, mais en quoi cela me regarde-t-il ?

Lionel : Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre, peut-être que je pourrais te l'expliquer. Voilà…je suis invité à ce mariage.

Apparemment, ce que Lionel voulait lui demander était terriblement gênant.

Sakura : C'est normal, non ?dit-elle. Entre nous, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je suis concernée !

Lionel hésitant : J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes au titre de petite amie, lui annonça-il.

Sakura : QUOI ? Lançant-elle, espérant avoir mal entendu.

Lionel en ayant retrouvé son assurance : Je veux que tu m'accompagnes au mariage de ma soeur.

Là-dessus, il lui fit son sourire ravageur.

Oh, elle avait bien compris la première partie de la phrase, c'est la fin qui lui posait problème !

Sakura : Au titre de petite amie ?Répéta-t-elle.

Lionel : Exact ! Mais bien sûr, on fera semblant.

Sakura ouvrit d'abord la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de trouver les mots. En fermant un instant les yeux, elle essaya de se calmer….Après quoi, elle le regarda doit dans les yeux.

Sakura : Et naturellement, tu plaisantes, n'est ce pas ?

Lionel : Hélas non ! Cois-moi, je ne te demanderais pas un tel service, si je pouvais me l'épargner.

Alors à ce moment là, elle compris qu'il était sincère. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle accepte sa demande !

Sakura : Pourquoi n'invites-tu pas la petite brune avec qui tu sors en ce moment ?

Lionel : C'était effectivement elle qui devait m'accompagner? Avant notre rupture.

Sakura : Que c'est-il passé ?demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard méfiant.

Lionel : Elle m'a informé, au déjeuner, qu'elle renonçait à m'accompagner au mariage de ma soeur car son horoscope lui déconseillait de voyager ce week-end. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu qu'elle devait être idiote pour croire à ses sottises.

Sakura : Voilà qui n'est pas très intelligent !commenta Sakura.

Lionel : C'est vrai ! Elle en a alors profité pour me préciser que les astres lui conseillaient également de mettre fin aux relations qui ne menaient nulle part.

Sakura : Ennuyant ! fit Sakura en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Lionel : Puis la conversation s'est alors sérieusement envenimée? Bref, tu comprend maintenant pourquoi je m'adresse à toi.

Sakura : En faite? Non ! Pourquoi ne téléphones-tu pas à l'une de tes fameuses amies qui te servent d'escorte gril lorsque tu sors, le soir ?

Lionel : Parce que la plupart d'elles connaissent ma famille, et vice versa. J'ai besoin d'une parfaite inconnue. Mon grand-père n'y va pas, je peux donc m'adressé à toi. Voilà, tu comprends mieux la situation, maintenant ?

Sakura : Non, désolé ! Pourquoi dois-tu y aller accompagner ?

Lionel poussa un long soupir. Puis il baissa les yeux avant de passer nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Visiblement, elle avait touché une corde sensible !

Lionel : C'est compliqué, ce sont des histoires de famille, dit-il.

Sakura : Lionel, je te conseille vivement de trouver une meilleure explication si tu tiens réellement à ce que je te rende service.

Lionel : Ce qui veut dire que tu acceptes ?

Sakura : Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.

La famille est un sujet épineux, elle était bien placée pour le savoir ! En raison de sa propre expérience, elle avait tendance a aidé les gens qui avaient subis des injustices familiale. Mais, rien ne lui disait que Lionel était une victime ! Il devait lui donner plus de détails pour qu'elle puisse savoir s'il avait réellement indispensable !

Sakura : Quoi que tu me dise et quelle que soit ma décision, tu peux compter sur ma discrétion.

Lionel : Ma dernière belle-mère en date s'appelle Jenna, déclara-t-il subitement. Elle était à peine fiancée avec mon père qu'elle a essayé de me séduire ! Or, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne couche pas avec toutes les femmes que je rencontre, et certainement pas avec les petites amies de mon père. Jenna n'a pas apprécié mon refus. Elle s'est alors plainte à mon père de mes prétendus avances que je lui aurais faites ! Evidemment, j'ai nié, mais mon père a préféré croire Jenna. Résultat : il a refusé de m'adresser la parole pendant trois ans.

Visiblement affecté par l'évocation de ces tristes souvenirs, il marqua une pause.

Lionel : Si depuis quelque temps mon père accepte de me reparler, notre relation demeure cependant fragile. Dernièrement, lors de l'anniversaire de Jenna qui, entre-temps, est devenu sa femme, cette dernière a recommencé à me faire du charme. J'ai réussi, cette fois-ci a m'en débarrassé. Mais j'ai peur que au mariage de ma soeur, elle me fasse de nouveau du charme. Et qui sait ce qu'elle va encore inventer devant mon refus ? Et j'espérais que si j'avais une petite amie, Jenna garderait ses distances.

Sakura : Et si tel n'est pas le cas, je serai chargée de la remettre à sa place, n'est ce pas ?

Lionel : Dois-je conclure que tu acceptes de m'accompagner ?

Etant donné ce qu'elle avait vécu, il lui était impossible de refuser ce service à Lionel, car elle ne souhaitait à personne de connaître les épreuves familiales qu'elle avait endurée, pas même à son patron, en dépit des différences qui les opposaient et de la médiocre opinion qu'elle avait de lui.

Sakura en murmurant: Je dois être folle, mais j'accepte.

Soulagé, Lionel la gratifia d'un de ses fameux sourires. Curieusement, elle ne lut aucun triomphalisme dans ses yeux de braise, uniquement de la reconnaissance.

Lionel : Merci, Sakura ! Tu ne sais pas quel immense service tu me rend, mais je peux te certifié que tu viens de sauver ma relation avec mon père.

Oh, que si ! Elle se rendait parfaitement compte, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer…

Assez !s'ordonna-t-elle subitement. Pas question de se laisser aller aux confidences ! Sa propre histoire ne le regardait pas et elle n'avait nulle l'intention de le lui dévoiler.

Sakura : Tu me seras redevable. Quand et où on lieu le mariage ?

Lionel : Samedi prochain, mais nous prendrons l'avion vendredi soir.

Sakura stupéfaite : L'avion ? Où a lieu le mariage, exactement ?

Lionel : En Suisse, sur les bords du lac de Constance. Ma mère possède une résidence d'été, là-bas. Je suis certain que tu vas l'adorer.

Sakura : En Suisse ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit avant l'endroit où se déroulait la cérémonie ? Tu savais que je croyais qu'elle se passait ici !

Lionel : Oui, et je savais que tu refuserais si tu savais que c'était en Suisse !

Elle serra les dents. Sa sincérité était parfaitement déplacée et agaçante ! Impossible pourtant de revenir sur sa parole : elle ne renoncerait pas à ses principes à cause de Lionel Li. Même pour l'accompagner en Suisse !

Sakura : Tu me seras doublement redevable, après ceci !

Lionel : Tes désirs sont des ordres, Sakura.

Sakura murmura: Vraiment. Compte sur moi pour te le rappeler.

Un petit sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Sakura et, tournant les talons, elle sortit rapidement du bureau de Lionel. Oui, elle tiendra parole et lui fera payer très cher le service qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui rendre.

**La vie nous surprend toujours quand on si attend le moins !**

  
Chapitre 2 :

Le soir même, Sakura dînait avec Daniel et écoutait d'une oreille distraite sa conversation peu passionnante. Finalement, Lionel n'avait pas tort en insinuant que Daniel manquait de passion…

Ah, au diable Lionel ! Se dit-elle. C'était à cause de lui, si Sakura se sentait a milles lieues de Daniel et cela l'agaçait profondément. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce voyage en Suisse… Dieu merci, Daniel ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa distraction ! Elle redoubla d'efforts pour s'intéressait à la conversation tandis qu'ils attendaient les desserts.

Soudain, Daniel tendit la main au-dessus de la table pour presser tendrement la sienne. Sakura lui jeta un regard vaguement inquiet. Ais-je manqué quelque chose ? Se demanda-t-elle, confuse. Il était si rare que Daniel lui montre autant d'affection.

Daniel : J'ai une surprise pour toi, lui annonça-t-il avec un enthousiasme presque ardent.

A cet instant, le cœur de Sakura fit un bond d'inquiet dans sa poitrine. Daniel allait-il la demander en mariage ? Ce n'était ni le bon moment, ni l'endroit adéquat ! Le restaurant était plein à craquer et l'encadrement était peu romantique. Ils avaient choisi ce restaurant pour son côté rapide, et non pour l'ambiance.

Sakura : Quel genre de surprise ?

Daniel : Mes parents nous invitent chez eux, ce week-end. Je leur ai tellement parlé de toi que ma mère est impatiente de te rencontrer. Je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer autant que moi.

Sakura : Daniel, je suis désolée, mais ce week-end, je ne peux pas les rencontrer.

De la façon dont Daniel relâcha brutalement sa main, elle comprit que son refus le choquait.

Daniel : Je présume, que cela un rapport avec Lionel Li ! Observa-t-il avec une froideur mêlée de mépris en prononçant le nom de son patron.

Depuis qu'elle avait accepté d'accompagner Lionel en Suisse, Sakura se demandait si elle devait informer Daniel. La réaction de ce dernier ne l'encourageait pas à lui dévoiler la vérité.

Sakura : Effectivement, il s'agit d'un déplacement professionnel, répondit-elle, en se détestant pour ce mensonge.

Daniel : Je n'ai pas confiance en ce mec !

Sakura : Allons, Daniel, tu as confiance en moi, tout de même ?

Daniel : Mais bien sûr, mais Lionel Li à si mauvaise réputation !

Sakura : Hélas, les déplacements professionnel font partit de mon job, je ne peux pas refusé.

Daniel : Je comprends ! Mais, je doute que ma mère soit aussi compréhensive. Elle déteste que ses projets soient bouleversés. Elle risque de t'en vouloir, or pour moi il est important qu'elle t'apprécie.

Tiens donc ! Se dit Sakura. Tout s'éclaircissait ! Si Daniel semblait si contrarié, c'était à cause de sa mère ! Il était clair que Daniel ne la demanderait en mariage qu'avec l'accord de sa mère ! Voilà qui déplaisait fortement à Sakura, car se comportement lui rappelait un autre…Durant toute son adolescence, son père s'était donner le droit de choisir ses fréquentations. Il était or de question, qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation contre laquelle elle s'était battue auparavant et dont elle n'était pas sortit intact.

Sakura : Pourquoi, ta mère doit-elle forcément m'apprécier? Après tout, c'est avec toi que je sors, pas avec elle !

Daniel : Evidemment, mais je préfère qu'elle est de l'estime pour toi. Ne m'en veux pas, Sakura, mais en ce qui concerne les décisions importantes de ma vie, j'ai besoin de son avis.

Sakura : Je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'elle m'apprécie le jour où nous nous rencontrerons, si cela peut te faire plaisir.

Après tout, si l'avis de sa mère était importante pour Daniel, pourquoi se fâcher ? pensa Sakura.

La conversation en resta là, mais après qu'elle soit retournée chez elle, Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser. La curieuse impression de déjà-vu qui l'avait envahie durant le dîner, la chiffonnait. Daniel était l'homme qu'elle avait choisi, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre la mère de celui-ci pour le garder. Or, elle savait que c'était le sort qui l'attendait.

Sakura : Allons toutes les familles ne ressemble pas forcément à la mienne.

Elle se jugera que le jour où elle rencontre les parents de Daniel, elle ferait tout pour leur plaire ! D'ailleurs, quelle famille pouvait être pire que la sienne ? Aucune ! En conclut-elle. Et sur cette pensée rassurante, elle s'endormit.

Sakura fut tellement submergée de travail le reste de la semaine que le vendredi fatidique arriva sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Cet après-midi-là, en faisant ses bagages, elle pensait qu'elle avait définitivement perdu la tête, car elle s'était non seulement acheté un nouveau tailleur pour le mariage, mais elle avait aussi acheté deux autres tenues et une paire d'escarpins. Sans compter un petit sac en cuir rouge. Toutes ces dépenses pour un voyage qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de faire et qu'elle redoutait !

Allons, Sakura ! Il faut de temps à autre renouveler sa garde-robe, non ? Se dit-elle en essayant de rester positive. De plus, elle ne doutait pas un instant que Jena, la belle mère de Lionel, serait à son avantage, et il était hors de question de laisser cette femme, qu'elle détestait sans la connaître, lui voler la vedette.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mon Dieu, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Refermant rapidement sa valise, elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien son passeport, et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son appartement. Pas la moindre trace de Lionel à l'horizon…

Pourquoi avait-elle l'estomac si noué ? Se demanda-t-elle, agacée par sa propre nervosité. Ce n'est pas la pensée de prendre l'avion, car cela lui arrivait souvent ! Ni parce qu'elle allait voyager avec Lionel, car là aussi, cela lui arrivait assez souvent pour les voyages d'affaire.

Non, c'était certainement le retard de Lionel qui la contrariait car elle détestait attendre. D'ailleurs, l'avion, lui, n'attendrait pas. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

Tout à coup, elle se revit des années plus tôt, attendant Mark pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle tout en parcourant nerveusement son sombre petit studio. Mais Mark n'était jamais venu. Il l'avait lâchement abandonnée !

Merde ! Pourquoi le passé revenait-il la hanter ? Heureusement, la sonnerie de l'interphone vint interrompre dans ses tristes souvenirs.

Sakura en appuyant sur le bouton de l'appareil : Oui ?

Une voix : C'est Lionel

Sakura : J'arrive.

Lionel : Non ! Je tiens à porter tes bagages !

Sakura en déclenchant l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée : D'accord, dernier étage, première porte à droite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lionel apparut devant Sakura. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez elle.

Lionel : Personne n'a jamais pensé à faire installer un ascenseur, ici ?

Sakura : Allons, un sportif comme toi ne prendrait tout de même pas l'ascenseur pour monter quatre malheureux petits étages !

Lionel murmurant : J'allais oublié que ce n'est pas auprès de toi que devait chercher de la compassion.

Lionel en découvrant la valise de Sakura : C'est ton unique bagage ?

Sakura surprise : Oui ! On ne part pas un mois, que je sache.

Lionel : Excuse moi. Ma mère ne voyage jamais sans au moins dix valises, je perd parfois le sens des réalités.

Sakura : Mais cela dois coûter une fortune pour transporter ses bagages.

Lionel : Cela crée plutôt des crises de nerfs quand il manque une valise à l'arriver, oui !

Sakura : Et cela arrive souvent ?

Lionel : C'est presque systématique ! Ma mère a besoin que son existence soit un drame continu afin de se sentir vivante. D'ailleurs, je suspecte me sœur, Caroline, de se marier pour échapper à l'emprise de ma mère.

Sakura : On ne se marie pas pour une si mauvaise raison, je suis convaincue que ta sœur est amoureuse.

Lionel : Oh, Caroline doit certainement le croire, elle aussi ! fit Lionel d'un air las. Elle ressemble beaucoup à ma mère. Elle est capable de se persuader qu'elle aime l'homme qu'elle va épousé uniquement parce que l'idée de se marier lui plaît. Professionnellement, c'est une flûtiste accomplie et reconnue, qui se produit dans le monde entier, mais sur le plan émotionnel, elle est restée la petite fille qu'elle était. Je ne parierais pas sur la durée de son mariage.

Là-dessus, il se saisit de la valise de Sakura tandis que celle-ci enfilait sa veste.

Sakura avec un petit sourire : Je crois que j'ai compris ton opinion du mariage.

A cette heure de pointe, les embouteillages ralentissaient la circulation en ville et Sakura crut qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps à l'aéroport. D'ailleurs, à peine avaient-ils enregistré leurs bagages, que leur vol fut annoncé ! Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'avion, la ceinture bouclée, qu'ils purent enfin respirer.

Lionel : Cette bousculade vint de te donner un avant-goût de l'ambiance frénétique qui t'attend ce week-end.

Là-dessus, il étendit paresseusement les jambes, ainsi que le permettait le confort de la classe affaires.

Sakura : J'ai l'impression que tu noircis le tableau familial. Prenons ton grand-père, par exemple. A mes yeux, c'est un véritable gentleman.

Lionel : Tu as raison, c'est le seul membre de ma famille qui fasse exception à la règle. D'ailleurs, il ne vient pas au mariage. Il a prétendu avoir trop de travail, mais selon moi, il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer ma mère. Attend de connaître ma famille, et tu comprendras mieux.

Sakura en regardant par le hublot : Peut-être.

En bas, les dernières lumières de la ville disparaissaient tandis que l'avion atteignait les nuages.

Lionel : Qu'en est-il de ta famille, Sakura ? En tout cas, je parierais qu'elle ne peut pas être pire que la mienne.

Sakura se figea. En dépit des années passées et des efforts qu'elle avait faits pour surmonter tous ses souvenirs si douloureux, elle continuait a se crispait chaque fois que l'on évoquait le sujet.

Sakura murmura: Je n'ai pas de famille.

Lionel : Désolé, j'ignorait que tes parents étaient décédés. Je présume qu'ils doivent te manquer.

La sincérité de Lionel la frappa. Elle ne pouvait pas le laissait dans l'erreur !

Sakura : Ils sont encore en vie.

Lionel : Oh ! Tu ne connais donc pas tes parents, c'est cela ?

Sakura : Je n'ai jamais dis une chose pareille ! Et maintenant, si tu le veux bien, changeons de sujet.

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Hélas ! Comme elle le craignait Lionel insista.

Lionel : Tu ne peux pas me laisser sur ma faim. Je vais m'imaginer les pires scénarios. Je t'ai bien décris ma famille, moi ! Il serait juste que tu décrives la tienne.

Sakura : Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je me serais d'ailleurs bien passé de toutes ces informations.

Lionel : Allons, chérie, reprit-il d'un ton séducteur, avoues que mes histoires de famille t'ont captivée !

Sakura : C'est faux !

Lionel : Menteuse !

Sakura : D'accord, je dois l'avouer qu'elles n'étaient pas inintéressantes. Mais, cela ne m'oblige pas à évoquer ma famille.

Lionel : Donc, tu as bien une famille ! Ouf ! Je commençais à croire que tu était issue d'une génération spontanée, dit-il, d'un ton moqueur.

Sakura soupira, elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu quelques aveux.

Sakura : Très bien ! Je vais te résumer la situation, mais promets moi qu'ensuite, tu ne poseras plus de questions.

Lionel : Mon Dieu, à voir ton expression, on dirait que tu vas m'annoncer la fin du monde. Mais entendu, je te promets de ne plus te poser de questions.

Sakura en le regardant droit dans les yeux : Nous nous ignorons mutuellement.

A cet instant, elle vit clairement une infinité de questions se bousculaient dans les yeux de Lionel. Heureusement, qu'elle lui avait fait faire cette promesse, se félicita-t-elle.

Lionel : Te rends tu compte à quel point tu frustres ma curiosité.

Eh bien, tant pis, se dit-elle. Si elle lui révélait qu'aux yeux de sa famille, elle était définitivement morte, Lionel voudrait savoir incontestablement pourquoi et elle finirait par lui raconter tous ses secrets. Ce qu'elle regretterait amèrement par la suite !

Sakura en prenant un magazine : Et maintenant, le sujet est clos.

Lionel vexé : Il aurait mieux fait que tu ne me dises rien du tout.

Sakura : Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as insisté pour savoir. Par conséquent, c'est à toi seul qui faut que tu t'en prennes. Que cela te serves de leçon à l'avenir ! La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Lionel : Cela t'amuses d'être cruelle avec moi, n'est ce pas ?

Sakura : Pas du tout, mais…

Lionel : Mais je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ! Merci pour le réconfort !

Haussant les épaules, Sakura se concentra sur la lecture du magazine ; elle sentit peu à peu le sommeil la gagner. Elle ne lutta pas contre son envie de dormir : de cette façon, le voyage passerait plus vite ! Elle inclina son siège, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait déjà…

Soudain, on la secoua par le bras.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, désorientée. Ce fut alors qu'elle croisa le regard inquiet de Lionel.

Lionel : Tu t'es endormie et tu as fait un mauvais rêve, alors je me suis permis de te réveiller.

Sakura marmonna: Merci, ai-je crié ?

Lionel : Non, tu gémissais…Cela t'arrives souvent ?

Ouf ! Se dit Sakura. Au moins, elle n'avait pas parlé comme cela lui arrivait parfois, au beau milieu de la nuit, même si ses cauchemars n'étaient plus aussi fréquents qu'autrefois.

Sakura : Quelquefois.

Sans aucun doute que les questions de Lionel sur sa famille étaient à l'origine de ce cauchemar, pensa-t-elle. Maintenant, elle se rappelait nettement du cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait rêvé à sa dernière rencontre avec sa famille, rencontre durant laquelle son père s'était montré impitoyable. Il lui avait interdit de refranchir le seuil de sa maison et lui avait dit des choses cruelles qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Désormais, avait-il déclaré, je te considèrerais comme une étrangère, pour moi et ta famille tu sera comme une fille de rue !

Lionel : Allo, ici la Terre.

Sakura murmurant : Certaine choses sont difficiles à oublier.

Lionel : Surtout quand ils nous ramènent vers le passé, n'est ce pas ?

Evidemment, Lionel avait compris que c'était à cause de leur discussion qu'elle avait fait ce cauchemar. Mais pas question qu'elle lui révèle ses secrets les plus douloureux de sa vie ! Alors aussitôt elle décida de changer de sujet.

Sakura : On dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause. Ferais-tu toi aussi des rêves, Lionel ? J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il fallait une conscience pour cela !

Lionel : Ca, c'est pas très gentil, chérie ! Eh bien, oui, j'ai une conscience ! Mais je n'essaierais pas de te le prouver car tu penses toujours le pire de moi.

Sakura : Hé ! Tu n'es pas entrain de me prouver que j'ai raison ?

Lionel avec un sourire dévastateur : Il faut bien avouer, que tu mords toujours à l'hameçon avec une telle rapidité.

Cet homme était tellement insupportable, pensa Sakura, agacée. Se retenant toutefois pour ne pas lui répondre, elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard haineux et repris son magazine.

Lionel : Toujours égale à toi-même, n'est ce pas ? Une parfaite maîtrise de soi, un air imperturbable…

Sakura : Evidemment, cela te change de ces pimbêches qui tombent amoureuse de toi au moindre de tes sourires !

Lionel : Je suis curieux de savoir quelle arme secrète possède Daniel pour avoir réussi à te faire fondre.

Sakura se mit à réfléchir à ce que disait Lionel. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression de fondre ou de craquer pour Daniel. Mais ce n'était certainement à Lionel qu'elle allait l'avouer.

Sakura : Cela ne te regarde pas !

Lionel : Qu'a dit notre cher Daniel en apprenant que tu m'accompagnais en Suisse ce week-end ?

Sakura en faisant semblant de se concentrer sur son magazine : Pourquoi aurait-il dit quelque chose en particulier ?

Lionel : Hum, hum…Tu me dis qu'il n'a pas trouvé curieux que nous partions tous les deux, ce week-end ? J'ignorais qu'il avait une aussi large ouverture d'esprit.

Sakura : Nous voyageons souvent ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en étonnerait.

Lionel : Exact, mais d'habitude, c'est un voyage professionnel. A moins que tu ne lui ais rien dit ?

Sakura ne répondit rien.

Lionel : Bingo ! Il ne sait pas que l'on part en Suisse tous les deux.

Sakura : Ecoute, Daniel est au courant pour ce voyage qui, à ses yeux, est un déplacement professionnel. Quand, j'ai compris à quel point il te détestait, j'ai préféré ne pas lui dire le véritable motif de ce voyage. Voilà, t'es content ? Est-ce que je peux lire tranquillement, maintenant ?

Lionel : Alors comme ça, Daniel ne m'aime pas. Finalement, cet homme a davantage de discernement que je ne le croyais.

Sakura : Désolé, je vois pas le rapport.

Lionel : Je suis certain qu'il me prend pour un séducteur et qu'il craint que je finisse, un jour ou l'autre, par jeter mon dévolu sur toi.

Sakura : De ce côté-là, il n'a aucun souci à se faire. Tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout !

Lionel : De plus, tu ne recherches personne, puisque tu es avec Daniel.

Là-dessus, elle replongea le nez dans son magazine, mais elle fut incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Les yeux noirs de Lionel la hantaient depuis qu'elle les avait croisés, tout à l'heure, quand il l'a réveillée…

Subitement, elle eut conscience de l'existence physique de Lionel à son côté, une sensation troublante qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée en sa compagnie. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été son patron, un point, c'est tout ! Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'avait considéré comme un homme susceptible de la faire fantasmer.

Allons, il est urgent de se ressaisir, se di-t-elle. Elle avait eu tort de mentir par omission à Daniel. Sans doute que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait si confuse dans cet avion, au côté de Lionel, car elle avait l'impression de comploter avec lui contre son fiancé.

Oui, c'était l'unique explication de son trouble, pensa Sakura.

**La vie nous surprend toujours quand on si attend le moins !**

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsque l'avion toucha la piste d'atterrissage, les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon. Il faisait encore très doux dehors, mais Sakura n'eut pas le temps de profiter de cette si belle soirée d'été, car Lionel l'entraîna rapidement vers une limousine avec chauffeur.

Sakura d'un air rêveur : On ne se prive de rien, en Suisse.

Lionel en faisant enter Sakura dans la limousine : Ma mère voyage toujours dans des conditions optimale et à la courtoisie d'en faire partager les autres.

Sakura : A-t-elle déjà entendu parler d'économie d'énergie ?

Lionel avec un sourire : Aurais-tu préféré que nous prenions le bus ? Quant à ma mère, autant te prévenir, elle n'aime pas entendre parler de ce qui la dérange. Voilà pourquoi elle insiste tellement pour que ses enfants l'appellent par son prénom. Grâce au miracle de la chirurgie esthétique, son visage a conservé une relative fraîcheur. Or, avoir un fils de mon âge détruit d'un coup les efforts qu'elle déploie avec tant d'acharnement pour conserver une jeunesse éternelle.

Sakura avec perspicacité : Et pourtant, quelque chose me dit que tu ne l'appelle pas par son prénom.

Lionel : Exact ! Je pense qu'il est important qu'elle reste en contact avec la réalité.

Sakura : J'en conclue que tu te soucies de ta mère, en dépit de toutes les critiques que tu lui fais. Ce qui me conduit à croire que tu es un excellent menteur, Lionel, lorsque tu prétends que ta famille t'insupporte. D'ailleurs, tu crains tellement de blesser ton père que tu as imaginé de me faire passer pour ta petite amie ! Finalement, sous tes airs d'indifférent, tu es un sentimental.

Là-dessus, elle lui décocha un sourire triomphant.

Lionel : Je suis surpris qu'une personne aussi froide que toi fasse preuve d'une psychologie remarquable en ce qui concerne les émotions d'autrui. D'où ma question : as-tu été autrefois une femme capable de ressentir des sentiments ?

Sakura : Ce n'est pas parce que ma vie n'est pas drame continu, comme celle de ta mère, que je ne ressens aucune émotion ou intérêt pour autrui.

Lionel : Ton regard est parfois si glaçant qu'il est permis d'en douter.

Sakura en regardant par la fenêtre : Il ne faut pas me provoquer, c'est tout !

La limousine longeait à présent le lac de Constance. Nous ne devons pas être loin de notre destination, pensa-t-elle avec une certaine angoisse.

Allons, après tout, elle n'a aucune raison d'être nerveuse ! Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire, c'est d'éloigner la belle-mère de Lionel ; dans quarante-huit petites heures, elle serait de retour en Angleterre et son patron lui sera redevable pour ce service qu'elle lui rendait.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Allait-elle être à la hauteur du service qu'elle allait rendre à Lionel ? Jouer un rôle au sein d'une famille, ce n'était pas réellement son truc, dans la mesure où elle avait été incapable de jouer celui que son père lui avait assigné, autrefois. Il était vrai que ce dernier était extrêmement exigeant ! Ne tolérant pas la moindre contradiction, il avait tenté par tous les moyens d'anéantir la personnalité de sa fille. Il n'avait pas prévu sa force de caractère ! Sakura avait refusé de se laisser faire, même si elle avait payé cher sa liberté. Aujourd'hui encore, elle continuait d'en souffrir, mais elle ne regrettait rien.

Soudain, la limousine s'arrêta devant une grande grille en fer forgé, dont les immenses battant s'ouvrirent automatiquement Le véhicule s'engagea alors dans une longue allée qui serpentait à travers une véritable forêt pour déboucher sur un splendide manoir derrière lequel brillait le lac de Constance. La vue était époustouflante !

Lionel en descendant de la voiture: Impressionnée ?

Sakura : Je suis surtout impressionnée par ce que doit être le montant des factures de chauffage ! Ta mère doit dépenser une fortune pour chauffer toutes ces pièces et tous ces étages.

Lionel : Quel sens pratique ! Tu partage au moins cette qualité avec ma mère, qui réside au manoir uniquement l'été pour éviter les frais de ce genre. Pour faire de l'esbroufe, il faut être calculateur.

Sakura : Je commence à mieux comprendre d'où tu viens ta perspicacité. Et qu'as-tu hérité de ton père, à part le gène de la séduction ?

Lionel : Son esprit, son humour et son charme, bien sûr.

Sakura : Des qualités très utiles.

Lionel en clignant diaboliquement des yeux : Tout dépend de l'usage que l'on en fait !

A cet instant, les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent comme par magie. Un majordome anglais plus vrai que nature apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Sakura à voix basse à Lionel : Est-il réel ?

Lionel au majordome : La jeune dame aimerait savoir si tu es bien réel, Pierre.

Pierre : Oui, je suis en chair et en os, mademoiselle.

Lionel : Il est bien réel.

Sakura : Très drôle ! (_A Pierre_) : Excusez le, il a le sens de l'humour parfois déplacé.

Pierre : Pour l'avoir vu naître, je connais toutes les faiblesses de M. Lionel, mademoiselle.

Lionel éclata de rire.

Lionel : Sommes nous les dernier arriver ?

Pierre : Parmi les gens attendus aujourd'hui, oui, monsieur. Madame a retardé l'heure du dîner afin qu'il coïncide avec votre arrivée. Les cocktails seront servis dans le grand salon dans une demi-heure.

Lionel : Entendu, nous serons prêts d'ici là. Inutile de nous montrer le chemin, je le connais.

L'escalier en bois sculpté était des plus impressionnants.

Immédiatement, l'imagination de Sakura s'enflamma. Elle se représenta les Belles de l'Epoque faisant traîner leur longue et magnifique robe sur ses marches et glisser leurs doigts gantés sur la balustrade avant d'effectuer une entrée magistrale au salon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier étage, Lionel entraîna Sakura vers le corridor de gauche, qui conduisait lui-même à un autre couloir.

Sakura : Pourras-tu me donner un plan du manoir ? Je suis sûr que des invités ont disparu à jamais dans les méandres des couloirs.

Lionel : A ma connaissance, pas récemment.

Lionel s'arrêta enfin devant une porte capitonnée de velours bordeaux.

Il recula pour la laisser entrer dans une pièce spacieuse, notamment meublée d'un grand lit à baldaquin et d'une magnifique commode. Deux grandes portes-fenêtres permettaient d'accéder au balcon qui naturellement dominait le lac. Sakura s'y dirigea aussitôt, enivrée par la vue enchanteresse.

Sakura pense : Je vais me sentir bien ici !

Lionel : Cela te plaît-il ?

Sakura : Il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas être conquise.

Elle se retourna, les yeux brillant comme ceux d'un enfant ravie… Elle se figea. Pourquoi avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui ?

Sakura : Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me laisser, maintenant, pour que je puisse me changer.

Lionel : J'aurais aimé t'obéir. Seulement il y a un problème…

Sakura : Quel genre de problème ?

Lionel : J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose.

Sakura se sentit brusquement gagner par le malaise que reflétait le visage de Lionel. A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. C'était Pierre qui apportait les bagages. Elle attendit que Pierre reparte avant de pointer le doigt accusateur vers Lionel.

Sakura : Si tu crois que je vais…

D'un geste rapide, Lionel l'enlaça par la taille et la bâillonna avec sa paume.

Lionel : Arrête, tu veux nous faire démasquer ?

Sakura murmurant furieuse: Lâche-moi !

Lionel tendit l'oreille et, n'entendant plus les pas de Pierre dans le couloir, obéit tandis que Sakura continuait, mains sur les hanches.

Sakura : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue que nous partagions la même chambre ?

Lionel : Parce que j'ai oublié.

Sakura : Oublié ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te croire ?

Lionel : Que tu me crois ou non, c'est la vérité, j'ai oublié. J'occupe toujours cette chambre, que je vienne seul ou accompagné. Il est vrai, que tu n'es pas la personne avec qui je devais venir au début, mais…

Sakura : D'accord, admettons que tu es oublié, mais je refuse quand même de partager cette chambre avec toi.

Lionel : Tu le dois pourtant.

Sakura : Pas question !

Lionel : Que les choses soient bien claires : la femme qui partage ma vie partage aussi mon lit, et aux yeux de ma famille, tu es ma petite amie. Alors, que cela te plaise ou non, je resterais ici, et toi aussi !

Sakura serra les dents. Elle avait accepté de jouer le rôle de sa petite amie ce qui – étant donné les règles libérées de Lionel – impliquait qu'elle partage son lit. Détail qu'elle aussi avait oublié ! Elle avait commis là une erreur stratégique.

Sakura : Très bien ! Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix, nous partagerons cette chambre, mais tu dors sur le sofa !

Lionel avec une lueur amusé dans les yeux : Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas que je dorme dans la baignoire.

Sakura : Ne me tente pas ! D'ailleurs, avant que j'oublie, il n'y a rien d'autre que tu as oublié de me préciser ?

Lionel en commençant de déboutonner paresseusement sa chemise: Heu… Rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant.

Et Sakura se retrouva soudain hypnotisée, incapable de détacher son regard des doigts de Lionel qui descendaient, descendaient… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de sa ceinture, elle releva les yeux, pour apercevoir le sourire moqueur de Lionel.

Lionel : Tu veux m'aider ?

Sakura rouge en se dirigeant vers la porte la plus porche, croyant trouver la salle de bains: Tu es un grand garçon qui ne m'a pas attendue pour apprendre à se déshabiller.

Lionel : Tu peux utiliser mon dressing, si cela t'amuse, mais le tien est de l'autre côté. Et pour la salle de bains, c'est la porte près de la cheminée.

Sakura : Merci.

La tête haute, Sakura se dirigea alors rapidement vers la salle de bains, sans oublier au passage de prendre sa valise. Elle s'y enferma à double tour avant de s'appuyer contre la porte.

Mon Dieu, elle venait de se ridiculiser affreusement. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait perdu la tête en le voyant déboutonner sa chemise ! Et elle pouvait compter sur lui pour qu'il le lui rappelle à la première occasion venue !

Dire qu'elle allait devoir partager cette chambre avec son patron ! Encore heureux qu'elle ait amené son peignoir ! Certes, il était en soie légère, mais il lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds.

Forte à cette pensée, elle se nettoya le visage et se remaquilla. Pour ce soir, elle avait prévu une robe de créateur qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune. La jupe en corolle rose pâle était taillée dans une mousseline délicate tandis que le bustier, d'un rose plus soutenu, était en satin. Sans aucun doute que les hôtes du manoir seraient en tenue de soirée et elle ne voulait pas détonner.

Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bains, Lionel était déjà prêt. Malgré elle, Sakura dut reconnaître qu'il était magnifique. Il nageait dans le luxe comme un poisson dans l'eau, mais il était vrai qu'il y avait été plonger dés sa naissance. Néanmoins, Lionel était doué d'une remarquable faculté d'adaptation. Oui, Lionel Li était à l'aise dans toutes les circonstances et en compagnie de n'importe quelle personne ! Sans doute, était-ce ce qui le rendait attrayant aux yeux de nombreuses femmes.

Lionel : Tu es ravissante. Cette tenue te va à merveille.

Son compliment la troubla d'autant plus que c'était précisément ce qu'elle était en train de penser au sujet de son smoking.

Sakura : Ta mère ayant un majordome, je suppose que le dîner est des plus réglementaires.

Lionel : Oh oui ! Il ne manque ni les serviettes, ni les rince-doigts.

Sakura : Dire que tu m'as décrit ta famille comme une bande d'hurluberlus ! Je commence à croire que la moitié de ce que tu m'as dit est faux, et le reste pur mensonge.

Lionel s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'on frappa un léger coup à la porte. Sakura lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis Lionel alla ouvrir.

Immédiatement, un nuage de parfum capiteux se répandit dans la pièce et deux bras élégants ornés de bracelets se refermèrent sur les larges épaules de Lionel.

Une voix sirupeuse : Lionel, mon chéri ! Dés que Pierre m'a annoncé ton arriver, je me suis précipitée ici pour te saluer.

Adroitement, Lionel tenta de se dérober, mais les mains aux ongles parfaitement manucurés l'agrippaient comme de véritables griffes.

D'un coup, Sakura sentit la colère monter en elle. Sans aucun doute que la blonde voluptueuse, à la robe extrêmement moulante, qui retenait Lionel entre ses bras n'était autre que Jenna Li, la belle-mère de Lionel ! Son propre rôle ne lui ordonnait-il pas d'intervenir sur-le-champ ?

Sakura poliment : Bonjours

Sakura en s'emparant du poignet de Jenna : Permettez-moi de vous aider ! J'ai l'impression que vous avez accroché votre bracelet à un bien qui ne vous appartient pas.

Là-dessus, elle repoussa habilement les bras de Jenna.

Prise au dépourvu, celle-ci émit un petit cri de surprise et s'écarta de Lionel, tandis que Sakura passait un bras possessif sous celui de son « petit ami ».

Sakura : A l'avenir, prenez garder où vous posez vos mains.

Jenna d'un ton arrogant : Vous êtes… ?

Sakura d'un ton de rivale : Sakura Kinomoto.

Jenna en lui adressant un sourire hautain : La dernière petite amie de Lionel, si je comprend bien.

Ce sourire augmenta la fureur de Sakura à son comble.

Il était rare que Sakura déteste des inconnus dès le premier regard, mais il fallait croire que Jenna faisait exception à sa règle. De toute évidence, la belle-mère de Lionel était une femme qui créait des problèmes.

Sakura : Exact ! Et vous êtes Jenna, la femme de son père.

Ce rappel déplut fortement à Jenna qui, après avoir foudroyé Sakura, déclara à l'adresse de son beau-fils :

Jenna : Lionel, mon chéri, cette femme m'a l'air bien possessive. Prends garde à ne pas te retrouver la bague au doigt sans l'avoir voulu.

Lionel : Je prends le risque.

Jenna : Cette demoiselle doit avoir des qualités dont tes autres petites amies étaient dépourvues. Peut-on savoir lesquelles ?

Sakura en ne laissant pas le temps à Lionel de répondre : La première, et l'une des plus importante, c'est que je n'ais pas de mari.

Jenna blessé par la réponse de Sakura : Allons, ma chère, ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Lionel ne va pas vous épouser, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à se laisser passer la corde au cou.

Une voix masculine : Ah, Jenna, tu es là ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

Rapide comme l'éclair, cette dernière afficha un sourire aussi éblouissant que crispé à son mari, Lewis Li, et passa habilement un bras sous le sien.

Jenna : Désolé, mon chéri, je tenais absolument à saluer Lionel et sa petite amie en date.

Lewis après un moment d'hésitation : Heureux de te revoir, Lionel, et ravi de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle.

Il gratifia alors Sakura d'un beau sourire. Celle-ci alors comprit immédiatement d'où Lionel tenait son charme fou !

Lionel : Père, je te présente Sakura.

Lewis en serrant chaleureusement la main de Sakura : J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour parmi nous, mademoiselle. Et maintenant, descendons rejoindre les autres invités avant que notre hôtesse s'impatiente.

Lewis à son fils : Ta mère est d'une humeur exécrable, aujourd'hui.

Le danger était passé, Sakura voulut détacher son bras de celui de Lionel. Mais ce dernier pris d'autorité la main de Sakura et entremêla leurs doigts. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil vers Jenna : celle-ci les surveillait de près !

Sakura pensa : Bon d'accord, étant donné la manière dont j'ai défendu mon territoire, tout à l'heure, cela serait curieux si je m'écartais de Lionel. Il m'empêche…

Sakura n'était pas habituée à donner la main à son patron ! Et, comme tout à l'heure dans l'avion, elle sentit un malaise la gagner. La main de Lionel était étrangement réconfortante.

Jenna : Yelan adore être le centre du monde.

Lionel : Elle n'est pas la seule !

Lewis : Ma chérie, c'est toi qui as absolument tenu à venir, alors ne plains pas de notre hôtesse, s'il te plaît !

Sakura sourcilla. Lewis paraissait moins aimable envers sa femme que Lionel ne l'avait laissé entendre. Prenait-il progressivement conscience du caractère de Jenna ? Elle l'espérait pour Lionel.

A l'instar de la chambre, le salon donnait sur le lac. Les lumières se réfléchissaient à présent dans les ondulations de l'eau, et donnaient au paysage de l'air féeriques. Le salon, éclairé par deux immenses chandeliers en cristal, était rempli d'une foule bruyante dont les tenues étaient plus d'élégances les unes que les autres.

Sakura réalisa soudain que son « couple » attirait les regards des invitées. Chacun devait s'interroger sur l'identité de la nouvelle petite amie de Lionel Li et réfléchir sur la duré de leur relation. La pensée de savoir qu'elle était la seule à en connaître la durée – quarante-huit heures exactement – l'amusa subitement et elle parvient alors à ce détendre.

Sakura à l'oreille de Lionel : J'éveille la curiosité de invités. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop déçus lorsqu'ils te verront au bras d'une autre femme, la prochaine fois.

Lionel : Je verrais en sorte que non. Et, maintenant, si nous allions saluer ma mère avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise pour l'avoir négligée. Allez, courage !

A ces mots, Sakura sentit son estomac se nouer. Sa mère était-elle réellement comme le décrivait Lionel.

Lorsque Yelan Li aperçut son fils, elle poussa un cri de joie et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

Yelan : Lionel, tu es incorrigible ! Comment peux-tu négliger ta mère de cette façon ? Voila des mois que tu n'es pas venu me voir. Eh bien, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Yelan en se tournant vers Sakura : Est-ce ta petite amie ? Elle est ravissante ! Et qu'attends-tu pour me la présenter ? Allez !

Docilement, Lionel fit les présentations et, avant que Sakura n'ait le temps de lui tendre la main, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Yelan.

Yelan : Sakura, je suis contente de te connaître. Tous les amis de mon fils sont les bienvenus chez moi !

Sakura : Moi de même, Madame Li.

Yelan : Appelle moi Yelan, je te pris !

Sakura : D'accord, Yelan.

Yelan : Nous parlerons plus tard, Sakura, quand nous aurons plus de temps. Quant à toi, Lionel, reste à proximité, que je puisse éventuellement te présenter à mes amis qui ne te connaissent pas encore.

Sakura quand Yelan fut partit : Est-elle toujours aussi… ?

Les mots manquèrent brusquement à Sakura pour qualifier Yelan, ce qui fit tendrement sourire Lionel.

Lionel : Et encore, elle a été relativement sobre ! A petites doses ma mère est charmante. C'est d'ailleurs, ce que dit mon père, à présent qu'ils sont divorcés.

A cet instant, la voix enthousiasmée de Yelan les appela. Sakura et Lionel se retournèrent en même temps pour faire face à une Yelan rayonnante, au côté d'un homme à l'expression sévère.

Cette vision glaça Sakura d'horreur.

Sakura pensa : **_Non, ce n'est pas possible !_**

Ben voilà, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ! Je voulais vous laissez réfléchir sur la suite, que bien sûr je publierais bientôt ! Mais pour le moment dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis sûre qu'il me manque quelque ptite chose et cela m'énerve, alors laissez moi un ptit com' !

Kiss à tous, et à dans une semaine pour la suite. Caroline…


	2. Chapitre 4

**La vie nous surprend toujours quand on si attend le moins !**

**Dsl pour le retard me tuer po! Pck si vous me tuer vous aurait po la suite...Lol. Ben voilà, mon chapitre 4...  
Merci aux personne ki mon laisser des com, c'est sympa de votre par...  
Bon assez de blabla, je laisse place a mon chapitre 4...**

  
**Chapitre 4:  
**

A cet instant, la voix enthousiasmée de Yelan les appela. Sakura et Lionel se retournèrent en même temps pour faire face à une Yelan rayonnante, au côté d'un homme à l'expression sévère.

Cette vision glaça Sakura d'horreur.

Sakura pensa : Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Et pourtant…

L'homme qu'elle n'imaginait pas revoir un jour s'avançait à présent vers Lionel, au bras de Yelan. Et cet homme, c'était son propre père !

Clouée sur place, elle était devenue pâle, et une seule question occupait son esprit : que faisait-il ici ?

Le général la reconnut immédiatement et son visage s'emplie de colère. Si Sakura avait espéré un instant que le temps adoucirait les rancoeurs, désormais elle ne se faisait plus aucune illusion : son père restera toute sa vie sur ses positions. Il la méprisait autant aujourd'hui qu'hier. Seul le respect qu'il devait à son hôtesse le retint de tourner le dos à sa fille et de s'en aller sans la saluer. Il évita cependant son regard.

Malgré elle, Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer, ce qui la contraria profondément. Après toutes ces années, n'aurait-elle pas dû rester insensible à son mépris ? Hélas, en dépit du ressentiment qu'elle nourrissait envers son père, il avait encore le pouvoir de la blesser.

Yelan Lionel, je te présente le général Dominique Gauthier (j'ai choisie son nom en français, sinon ça va pas pour la suite, car sinon tout le monde serait que Sakura et Sir Dominique sont de la même famille !). C'est son fils Thomas que ta sœur Caroline va épouser. Sir Dominique, voici mon fils, Lionel Li.

Sakura retint un cri.

Sakura pense : La sœur de Lionel va épouser Thomas !

Mais cela signifie que le reste de ma famille se trouvait là ! Instinctivement, Sakura se mit à rechercher les visages familiers de sa mère, de son frère et de sa sœur.

Lionel : Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Lionel en prenant Sakura dans ses bras : Sir Dominique, voici une amie très chère, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura pense : Sans aucun doute qu'à la place d'amie, il a dut entendre maîtresse !

Un terrible sentiment de colère et de frustration envahit alors Sakura. Nonobstant, elle releva fièrement le menton en lui tendant une main qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

Sakura Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, général, mais je remarque que vous n'avez pas changé.

Elle l'avait toujours appelé général, car il traitait les membres de sa famille comme des hommes qu'il avait sous ses ordres.

Dominique : Il me semble que vous non plus, vous n'avez pas beaucoup changée.

Le général relâcha rapidement sa main, comme s'il venait de toucher un chaudron brûlant. Ce fut à ce moment là que Sakura sentit le regard pénétrant de Lionel se posé sur eux.

Sakura pensa : Sans aucun doute qu'il a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre moi et Sir Dominique.

Yelan joyeusement apparemment peu psychologue : Vous vous connaissez ?

Sir Dominique : Mlle Kinomoto est une ancienne connaissance de ma famille.

Sakura Je serais ravie de revoir votre fils.

Sir Dominique rigide : Il est très occupé et je doute qu'il puisse consacrer du temps à chaque invité.

SakuraEt vos autres enfants ? Sont-ils là, eux aussi ?

Ces mots à peine prononcés, Sakura comprit qu'elle avait commis un faux pas.

Sir Dominique durement : A part mon fils, je n'ai qu'une seule fille, vous vous en souvenez sûrement, n'est ce pas ?

Sakura Curieux, j'avait l'impression que vous aviez une famille plus nombreuse. Peu importe, je suis impatiente de revoir votre femme et votre fille.

Sir Dominique : Soyez assurée que je leur signalerai votre présence. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Faisant un bref signe de tête à Yelan et Lionel, il s'éloigna d'un pas ferme. Sakura sentit brusquement un énorme poids lui peser sur l'estomac.

Sakura pensa : Le Général à dit « Soyez assurée que je leur signalerai votre présence ». En d'autre terme, il allait leur ordonner de ne pas m'approcher ! Cependant, il ne pourra pas être constamment sur le dos de sa femme et de ses enfants. Il y aura bien des moments où il relâchera sa surveillance. Alors, à moi, de saisir ma chance !

Sakura pensa après un moment de réflexion : Mais… Que se passera-t-il s'ils refusent de m'adresser la parole ? Thomas a toujours suivit scrupuleusement les instructions de mon père ; quant à Lucy (nom de la sœur de Sakura !), elle était trop jeune lors du désaccord de moi et du général. Reste ma mère… Mais mon père lui a retiré toute volonté pour faire d'elle un parfait petit soldat obéissant. Peu importe ! Je tenterais le coup, et tant pis si les choses tournaient mal.

Malgré elle, elle poussa un soupir et, relevant la tête, elle croisa soudain le regard ardent de Lionel.

Lionel avec une douceur surprenante : Où vous êtes vous rencontrés, Sir Dominique et toi ?

Sakura C'était il y a très longtemps. A l'époque, déjà, nous ne nous entendions pas très bien, tous les deux.

Lionel : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Contrairement à ma mère ! Elle est persuadée que, grâce à elle, deux vieux amis se sont retrouvés !

SakuraC'est un homme dur. Je préfère sa famille.

Lionel : Curieux ! De son côté, il ne semblait pas avoir envie que tu la revoies.

Sakura en laissant échappé un rire nerveux : Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil, en somme.

Lionel : Néanmoins, tu vas chercher à les revoir, n'est ce pas ?

Sakura Mais bien sûr ! Je déteste que l'on me donne des ordres.

Lionel en lui tendant une coupe de champagne : Ce qui fait de toi une femme comme je les aime. Eh bien… on dirait que ce week-end va être bien plus intéressant que je ne le pensais au départ.

Sakura pensa en buvant une gorgée de champagne: Tu ne crois pas aussi bien dire. Revoir mon père s'est révélé une expérience fort déplaisante, mais elle se présente comme un avantage : ma famille est là, dans ce manoir, à portée de main…

A cette pensée, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Décidément, la vie réservait parfois de drôle de surprise. Avait-elle raison de reprendre subitement espoir ?

** Ben voilà, laisser un ptit com si vou avez aimé...Lol... Ben a bientôt pour le chapitre 5...**

**Kiss... **

**Caroline**


	3. Chapitre 5 et 6

Kikou… Ben pour vous faire plaisir j'ai mis deux chapitres… Bonne lecture…

P.S : mon MSN : n'hésiter po a le prendre si vous voulez me parler…

Bye et a la semaine prochaine pour le chap 7….

Chapitre 5 :

Le dîner fut si somptueux que Sakura se demanda si le déjeuner prévu pour le mariage le lendemain, arriverait à le surpasser. Tous les invités présents au cocktail n'étaient pas restaient pour le repas, de sorte que l'assemblée réunie autour de l'immense table était moins nombreuse que tout à l'heure, dans le salon.

Sakura pensa : Voilà, qui m'arrange.

Elle avait enfin aperçut sa mère et sa sœur, assises à l'autre bout de la table. Sans aucun doute qu'elles avaient reçu l'ordre de ne la regarder sous aucun prétexte ou de faire mine de ne pas la reconnaître, car Sakura ne parvenait pas à croiser leur regard, bien qu'elle n'ait pas cesser, pour sa part, de regarder dans leur direction.

Thomas, lui, avait été plus subtil. Il l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux, comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Comme si elle est transparente …

Lionel murmura à Sakura On dirait que Sir Dominique a passé le mot à sa famille.

Avec sa perspicacité habituelle, Lionel avait senti qu'un mystère planait entre la famille de Sir Dominique et sur sa prétendue petite amie, et il cherchait par tous les moyens à le percer.

Sakura sur le ton de la plaisanterie : Oui, un plan d'urgence a été déployé.

Lionel : Qu'as-tu donc fait pour déplaire à ce point au général ?

Sakura en jouant avec un morceau de viande du bout de sa fourchette : Marcher au pas n'a jamais été mon fort.

Lionel agacé par ses réponses évasives : Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture.

Sakura avec défi : Si, mais je suis très désobéissante.

Lionel : Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Thomas ?

Sakura jouant cette fois avec le pied de son verre : Disons que nous avons grandi ensemble.

Lionel : Est-ce l'un de tes anciens amants ?

Sakura en rigolant : Sûrement pas ! Et je te rassures : il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté entre nous.

Sakura pensa : Certainement que Lionel serait furieux s'il apprenait la véritable nature de mes relations avec Thomas, mais comme je n'aie nulle intention de lui les révéler, il ne le sera jamais. De plus ma vie privée restera privée !

Lionel : C'est vrai, je ne trouvais pas qu'il soit le genre d'homme susceptible de t'attirer.

A cet instant, Sakura regarda son frère. Ces traits étaient presque figés, rien dans son expression ne montrait la joie qu'il aurait dû ressentir à l'idée d'épouser le lendemain la femme rayonnant qui se tenait à côté de lui. Pas l'ombre d'une excitation ou d'un bonheur n'était perceptible sur son visage tendu.

Sakura pensa : Caroline n'était-elle pas entrait de commettre une grave erreur ? Et si Thomas devenait comme mon père ?

Sakura à Lionel : Sais-tu de quelle façon Caroline et Thomas se sont rencontrés ?

Lionel : A un gala de charité, selon ce que ma dit ma mère. A mon avis, ils se sont racontés mutuellement des histoires à faire froid dans le dos …

Sakura A propos d'histoire à faire froid dans le dos… Ta belle-mère est très impressionnante.

Lionel : J'ai beaucoup apprécié la façon dont tu l'as éconduite.

Sakura Je ne fait que joué mon rôle.

Lionel en observant malicieusement : Tu semblais y avoir pris un certain plaisir.

Sakura Je dois admettre que Jenna m'est antipathique.

Lionel avec un large sourire : Je crois que le sentiment est réciproque.

Sakura le jaugea un instant, puis tout les deux éclatèrent de rire. Durant quelques secondes complètement hors du temps et du contexte, Sakura eut l'impression qu'une complicité les reliait l'un à l'autre, au-delà de leur fou rire. Soudain, à travers une sorte de brume irréelle, elle le vit approcher sa main de la sienne…

Un jeune homme à l'autre bout de la table : Hep, vous deux ! Un peu de tenue !

Brusquement, le couple devint l'intérêt de tous les regards de la table. Sakura se mit à rougir violemment.

Lionel au jeune homme : Jaloux, p'tit frère ! Car je suis assis à côté de la plus belle femme de la soirée.

Le compliment la prit au dépourvu, mais elle eut la présence d'esprit de se ressaisir promptement et de se rappeler que Lionel jouait un rôle, en l'occurrence celui de son fiancé. Par conséquent, ce prétendu compliment ne devait pas la troubler.

Après le dîner, les invités retournèrent au salon, où Lionel présenta Sakura aux autres membres de sa famille. Tous étaient des gens abordables, qui l'acceptaient spontanément au sein de leur clan, ce qui, paradoxalement, l'embarrassait : elle se sentait réellement dans la peau d'un imposteur !

Sakura pense : Allons, ces mensonges, c'est pour la bonne cause !

Tout à coup, elle aperçut Thomas, tout près…

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, consciente qu'une telle opportunité ne se représenterait probablement plus. Prenant congé du petit groupe avec qui elle s'entretenait, elle s'approcha de son frère.

Thomas, lui, ne la vit qu'au dernier moment et tout son corps se crispa. Il semblait manifestement contrarié. La gorge nouée, Sakura parvient à lui sourire.

Sakura Salut Thomas.

A ces mots, Thomas balaya la pièce du regard.

Sakura pense : Visiblement, il redoute que notre père se rende compte de mon audace.

Sakura Parle moi Thomas, je ne mord pas, tu sais.

Thomas, les mâchoires serrées : Va t'en, Sakura !

Sakura Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler ? Autrefois, nous parlions souvent ensemble tous les deux, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Thomas : Les choses ont changé.

Thomas allait partit, alors Sakura le retient par le bras.

Sakura As-tu encore peur de lui à ton âge ?

A cet instant, Thomas pâlit et se dégagea de son étreinte.

Thomas : Arrête de me faire se reproche. Pour toi, c'était facile : tu n'avais rien à perdre !

Sakura Tu te trompes ! J'avais tout à perdre et j'ai tout perdu ! Toi, Lucy, maman… Vous me manquez. Je veux juste te parler un peu.

Thomas parut hésiter, mais quand il eut jeté un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Sakura, il murmura : Va t'en, Sakura…

Sakura se retourna rapidement et tout s'éclaira. Leur père était en train de les observer !

Cette fois, elle ne fit rien pour retenir Thomas. Il détestait la confortation et recherchait toujours le consensus. Au point que le général, craignant que ce qu'il prenait pour un manque de virilité, il avait envoyé Thomas très jeune dans une école militaire afin que Thomas s'endurcisse. Thomas en était revenu plus inhibé que jamais, et Sakura ne pouvait pas pardonner à son père le traitement qu'il avait infligé à son frère.

Incapable de rester dans la même pièce que le général, et désireuse de ce calmer, Sakura se dirigea vers le terrasse.

Sakura pense : L'air frais de la nuit me fera le plus grand bien.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'éloigna de la porte qui déversait trop brutalement son flot de lumière sur les jardins, recherchant la paix dans la pénombre.

Posant les mains sur la balustrade du balcon, elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour sentir sur son visage, la douce brise qui montait du lac. Peu à peu, elle sentit un merveilleux sentiment de paix la gagner…

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner. Elle sursauta et fit volte-face pour découvrir le visage livide et sévère du général.

Sir Dominique : Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à me défier ? Je t'avais prévenue de te tenir à distance de mon fils. Nous ne voulons pas entendre parler de toi.

Sakura pensa : Contrairement à Thomas, je ne redoute pas la confrontation, aussi menaçant que puisse être Sir Dominique.

Sakura en relevant bien haut le menton : Tu m'as reniée, te souviens-tu ? Ce qui signifie que tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi, et certainement pas celui de me dictée ma conduite. Je ne suis plus ta fille.

Ni Sakura ni Sir Dominique ne se rendirent compte qu'une silhouette les avait discrètement rejoints et la silhouette s'était cachée derrière un grand pot de laurier.

Sir Dominique : Tu n'as jamais était ma fille. Une fille ne désobéit pas à son père ! Elle ne fraie pas la racaille et elle ne dort pas avec tous les hommes qui lui font des propositions.

Sakura Mes amis étaient tout à fait respectables ! Et qui plus est, je ne dormais pas avec n'importe qui.

Sir Dominique : Tu as pourtant définitivement Sali ta réputation avec le premier imbécile venu.

SakuraJe l'aimais !

Sir Dominique : Et lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était mon argent. Quand il a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre la main dessus, il t'a laissée tomber.

Sakura Je n'étais pas la première femme et certainement pas la dernière à être abusée par les promesses d'un homme.

Sir Dominique : S'il n'y avait eu que les promesses ! Tu étais ENCEINTE de lui, tout de même !

La cruauté de son père lui brisa le cœur.

Sakura C'était mon problème !

Sir Dominique : Hélas non ! Crois-tu qu'il que je puisse vivre tranquille tout en sachant qu'il existe en ce bas monde un bâtard qui déshonore une lignée respectable ?

Sakura pensa : Il vient en quelques mots de résumer se qu'il comptait le plus pour lui : ton nom et ta position. Ces priorités passaient et passeront toujours avant tes enfants et ta famille. Eh bien, je vais le rassurer !

Sakura Tu peux vivre tranquille, général, aucun enfant illégitime ne souillera ta réputation.

Sir Dominique : Ah ! Tu l'as finalement fait adopter.

C'est ce qu'il avait exigé d'elle et en contrepartie il lui aurait donné son aide. Une proposition qui avait révolté Sakura et qu'elle avait refusé de prendre en considération.

Sakura durement : Elle n'a pas survécu. Cela doit te faire plaisir, n'est ce pas ?

A ces mots, ses yeux se mirent à briller, tels des diamants, mais elle retentit ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put.

Sakura pense avec colère : Je ne te ferais pas la joie de craquer devant toi !

Sir Dominique : C'était sûrement la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver.

Sakura avec colère et dégoût : Comment peux-tu être aussi impitoyable ? Ne possèdes-tu donc pas un cœur, même un cœur aussi petit soit-il ? Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, je désirais cette petite fille et son décès ne fut aucunement un soulagement.

Sir Dominique durement : Les enfants sont destinés à assurer la lignée d'une famille.

Sakura C'est une vision archaïque de la vie ! Aujourd'hui les mariages de raison sont dépassés.

Sir Dominique : Détrompe-toi ! En se mariant, Thomas remplit son devoir familial, celui dont toi tu t'es crue exempte. Et il en sera de même pour Lucy.

Sakura Quoi ! Tu vas réellement obliger Lucy à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas ?

Sir Dominique : Personne ne la force a quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai remis une liste de jeunes hommes convenables parmi lesquels elle peut effectuer son choix.

Sakura Et si aucun ne lui convient ?

Sir Dominique : Lucy accomplira son devoir, elle ne tient pas à finir comme toi.

Sakura Dois-je comprendre que tu m'utilises comme contre exemple pour la menacer ?

Sir Dominique : Si tu crois que tu as semé le vent de la rébellion en partant, tu te trompes ! Tu as tout simplement commis une erreur tactique, car, en réalité, tu m'as retiré une belle épine du pied. Ton nom n'est jamais mentionné dans la famille ; tu n'existes plus pour nous, Sakura !

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour accuser le choc de ces propos. En s'éloignant de son frère et de sa sœur, elle avait effectivement donné toute latitude à Sir Dominique pour les faire marcher au pas de course, alors qu'elle aurait dû, au contraire, les aider à se rebeller. Le général avait raison, elle avait commis une erreur tactique…

Sakura pense : Que cela tienne, je vais réparer cette erreur ! Et si Thomas ne veut pas m'écouter, tout espoir n'est pas perdu concernant Lucy…

Sakura en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sir Dominique : Si tu crois avoir gagner la partie, général, tu te trompes. Tu finiras ta vie seule, comme un vieil homme amer. Maintenant, va t'en, j'étais venue pour respirer un peu d'air frais et ta présence me pollue l'atmosphère.

Sir Dominique : Je partirai dès que tu m'auras fait la promesse de ne pas tenter de t'approcher de ma famille.

Sakura avec un rire sec : Ne compte pas là-dessus !

Sir Dominique : Tu refuses ?

Sakura Evidemment ! Et n'essaie pas de m'intimider car moi, je' ne m'appelle pas Thomas, je suis plus forte que lui !

Sir Dominique la regarda d'un œil mauvais, comme s'il allait lever la main sur elle. Mais Sakura ne recula pas, bien au contraire, du regard, elle défia Sir Dominique de la gifler.

Sir Dominique d'un air menaçant : Tu regretteras ton insolence !

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement.

Bouleversée par cette algarade, Sakura s'agrippa à la balustrade et ferma les paupières.

Sakura murmura avec colère : Qu'il aille au diable !

Et dire qu'elle croyait avoir échappé au joug paternel ! Sakura réalisait à présent qu'elle ne se sentirait pas libre tant que Lucy serait sous l'autorité de Sir Dominique.

Sakura pense : Il faut que je mette tout en œuvre pour empêcher que Sir Dominique ne marie Lucy à un homme qu'elle n'aime pas. Lucy avait à peine treize ans quand j'ai quitté la maison familiale. A présent, c'était une jeune femme. Est-ce trop tard pour intervenir ? Mon père l'a-t-il entièrement soumise ? Je dois en avoir le cœur net ! Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : entrer en contact avec Lucy durant le week-end.

Soudain, Sakura se figea.

Ne venait-elle pas d'entendre un bruit ? Est-ce un chat sauvage en quête de nourriture ? Soudain, une ombre se détacha et une silhouette se dessina bientôt devant elle… Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reconnaissait Lionel sous la lumière argentée de la lune.

Lionel en souriant : Je vais dire à ma mère de déplacer son pot de laurier. Je me suis éraflé le genou.

Sakura d'un ton sévère : Que faisais-tu cacher dans l'ombre ?

Lionel tranquillement : J'attendais que Sir Dominique s'en aille.

Sakura Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Lionel : Je l'ai vu te suivre sur la terrasse et, étant donné l'expression de son visage, j'ai décidé de lui emboîter le pas. Par souci de discrétion, je suis passé par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

Sakura nerveuse : Qu'as-tu entendu, exactement ?

Lionel : Presque tout !

Sakura Tu n'avais pas à écouter ! C'était une conversation privée qui ne t'était absolument pas destinée !

Lionel, la mine contrite : Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais je suis resté pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arriverais rien. Ton père avait vraiment une expression menaçante.

Sakura pense : « Ton père »… Mon Dieu ! Il dit donc vrai en affirmant avoir entendu toute la conversation. Impossible de nier quoi que se soit car il a tous entendu ! Impossible d'effacer cette conversation, échanger entre mon père et moi, de sa mémoire. Il est désormais au courant des détails les plus sordides de ma vie. Le mur de protection que j'avais élevé autour de moi venait de s'écrouler, me laissant plus vulnérable que jamais.

Une fureur incommensurable la submergea subitement. Oh, comme elle lui en voulait d'avoir appris ses secrets.

Sakura violement : Ce que tu as fait est inacceptable ! Et qui plus est, tu as perdu ton temps. Il ne me serait rien arriver, ce n'est pas le genre de mon père.

Lionel : Oui, je m'en rends compte à présent. Il préfère les tortures psychologiques, à celles qui laissent des blessures visibles. Il n'empêche que c'est de la violence à l'état pur. Sir Dominique est une brute et je déteste les brutes.

Sakura D'accord, mais cela ne te donnais pas le droit d'être indiscret. De plus, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi-même.

Lionel : D'accord, mais si j'entend Sir Dominique te menacer de nouveau, je lui envoie mon poids dans la figure sans te demander la permission.

Sakura pense : C'est la première fois que quelqu'un prend ma défense. J'ai toujours menée seules mes batailles ! Oui, mais cela ne le regarde pas !

Sakura Tu n'es pas responsable de moi, Lionel.

Lionel : Sauf si je décide de l'être ! Et en l'occurrence, c'est ce que j'ai décidé.

Sakura Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais appréciée !

Lionel en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches : Mon opinion sur toi a évolué. Quelle curieuse coïncidence, tout de même, que nos familles s'unissent.

Sakura rageusement : Je ne fais plus partis de la famille de Sir Dominique ! Tu as toi-même entendu le général.

Sakura pense : Comme c'est étrange d'évoquer le passé après toutes ces années… J'ai toujours préféré me taire sur mes secrets, persuadée que si je ne me les rappelé pas, ils seraient moins douloureux. Mais, en surprenant la conversation de Sir Dominique et moi, Lionel est désormais la première et l'unique personne à qui je peux parler de cela librement.

Lionel doucement : Pourquoi l'appelles-tu général ?

Sakura Parce qu'il n'a jamais été père, pour moi. Il donnait tout le temps des ordres, inventait des lois et des règlements que nous devions suivre à la lettre, et si nous osions désobéir, alors nous étions sévèrement punis. Nos amis étaient choisis par notre père selon leur fortune, leur réputation, et leur puissance. Il nous traitait comme ses sous-fifres, pas comme ses enfants.

Lionel : En conclusion, un homme charmant ! Il n'est pas étonnant que tu te sois révolté.

Sakura J'ai dû attendre ma majorité pour le faire. C'est alors que j'ai rencontré Mark.

Lionel : Tu sais, des Mark, il y en a des centaines, et il n'est pas toujours facile de séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie. D'autant plus que les mauvais garçons disposent en général d'un bon camouflage.

Sakura avec un ton ironique : Ou étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de tes bons conseils ?

Lionel : Sûrement en traint de créer mon propre malheur, je suppose. Que s'est-il exactement passé avec Mark ?

Sakura: Je croyais qu'il m'aimait, mais pour une fois, le général avait raison. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était mon héritage. Quand mon père m'a reniée, Mark s'est évaporé dans la nature.

Sakura continua mentalement : Me laissant enceinte et sans aucun moyen de subsistance !

Lionel : A mon avis, tu n'as rien perdu.

Sakura peut-être, mais sur le moment, j'ai dû faire face à de nombreuses et à d'insurmontable difficultés… C'était la période la plus noire de ma vie, je préfère ne plus y penser.

Lionel : Je te comprends : il vaut mieux tourner la page.

Sakura Hélas, aujourd'hui le passé m'a rattrapée. Revoir le général, après tant d'années, a été une terrible épreuve. Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux.

Lionel : Je dois avouer que je m'inquiète à présent pour Caroline.

Sakura Si tu le souhaites, je peux m'entretenir avec elle pour lui décrire plus précisément le caractère de son futur beau-père. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas qu'elle encoure le moindre danger, elle est visiblement la belle-fille dont il rêvait. Et si elle lui donne un héritier dans neuf mois, elle représentera sa joie et sa fierté.

Lionel : Un héritier légitime, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura se raidit, Lionel allait décidément bien trop loin.

Sakura Tu as entendu bien trop de chose. N'es parlons plus à présent.

Lionel : Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé pour l'enfant.

Sakura peu désireuse de céder à une vague d'émotion, même si son cœur se crispait de douleur : C'était il y a longtemps.

Lionel : Peut-être, mais pour toi c'est comme si c'était hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura murmura, la gorge noué : Je t'en pris… Lionel, tais-toi…

A ce moment, elle se tourna vers le lac. Il vint alors se placer juste derrière elle, et posa doucement ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

Lionel : Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Sakura C'est un sujet encore si sensible pour moi…

Elle aurait dû se dégager, se dérober à son étreinte, mais les mains de Lionel lui procuraient une incroyable sensation de chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son être. Soudain, elle éprouva une irrésistible envie de s'appuyer contre lui…contre son torse rassurant…

Elle allait s'abandonner lorsqu'un autre couple fit irruption sur la terrasse, en riant de façon bruyante. Sakura revint immédiatement à la réalité.

Sakura Lâches-moi ?

Lionel obéit immédiatement.

Sakura pensa : Mon dieu ! Comment j'ai pu lui permettre de me réconforter ? Lionel Li est mon patron, c'est l'homme que j'adorais haïr ! Certes, je lui ai découvert certaines qualités depuis notre départ de France, mais quand même ! Décidément, cette rencontre inattendue avec ma famille m'a plus bouleversée que je ne le passais et cela finira par me jouer un mauvais tour.

Lionel : Désolé, je croyais que tu appréciais mon réconfort.

Sakura avec un ton agacé : Je conçois que cela partait d'un bon sentiment, mais à l'avenir, évite de poser tes mains sur moi.

Lionel sur un ton presque vexé : Très bien ! De ton côté, évites d'élever la voix : je te rappelle que nous sommes censé former un couple uni !

Sakura, les nerfs en pelote : Rentrons !

Lionel : Souhaites-tu toujours t'entretenir avec ma sœur ?

Sakura Bien sûr.

Lionel : Attend une minute !

Sakura immédiatement sur la défensive : Quoi ?

Lionel, d'un ton pince-sans-rire : Je voulais vérifier que tu n'avais pas l'air trop troublée par l'altercation éprouvante avec ton père.

Sakura en se prêtant au jeu : Eh bien… ?

Lionel : Tu as retrouver toute ta beauté, et à présent, attention ! Nous rentrons en scène.

En disant cela, Lionel roula de grands yeux et passa adroitement le bras de Sakura sous le sien, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Au moment où ils revenaient dans la lumière, une question fugitive traversa l'esprit de Sakura : au jeu du mensonge et de la vérité, leurs rôles n'allaient-ils pas finir par s'emmêler ?

  
Chapitre 6 :

Sakura et Lionel n'eurent malheureusement pas l'opportunité de s'entretenir avec Caroline durant la fin de la soirée. Thomas ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, il leur fut impossible de parler librement à la future femme de Thomas.

Lionel : Nous irons la rejoindre dans sa chambre lorsque les invités seront partis.

Sakura Et si Thomas est avec elle ?

Lionel : Aucun risque ! Dans cette maison, je peux te certifier qu'ils font chambre à part.

Sakura Alors, comment se fait-il que nous, nous soyons obliger de cohabiter dans la même chambre ?

Lionel : Moi, je suis un cas désespéré et qui plus est, nous n'allons pas nous marier demain, ou alors quelqu'un a oublié de m'en informer.

Sakura lui lança un regard dubitatif. Trop lasse cependant pour continuer cette dispute, elle déclara :

Sakura Il ce fait bien tard, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'attendre que Caroline ai regagné sa chambre.

Lionel : Regarde ! Ma sœur est en train de prendre congé de ses hôtes. Elle doit être en forme demain, voilà pourquoi il lui ait permis de se retirer.

En effet, Caroline était en train d'embrasser affectueusement sa mère. Elle adressa ensuite un petit signe de la main au reste des invités avant de sortir du salon, suivit naturellement par Thomas.

Lionel : Laissons-leur dix minutes, et puis nous irons frapper à la porte de Caroline. Tiendras-tu jusque-là ?

Sakura Oui, mais seulement si nous allons sur la terrasse ! L'air frais me permettra de rester éveillée.

Lionel : Excellente idée !

La brise de minuit faisait marmonner doucement les feuillages. La nuit était claire et les lumières de la ville, au loin, semblaient défier le scintillement de étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Sakura murmura, émerveillée par la beauté des lieux : C'est magnifique, ici.

A cet instant, un souffle de vent ramena une mèche de cheveux à Sakura sur sa joue. Sur une impulsion, Lionel la replaça derrière son oreille.

Sakura Que fais-tu ? Nous ne sommes plus sur scène, Lionel.

A la grande stupéfaction de Sakura, Lionel ne s'excusa pas, mais ce mit à repousser une mèche imaginaire sur l'autre joue.

Lionel chuchota : Tu te trompes. Nous sommes surveillés.

Sakura brusquement tendue : Par qui ?

Lionel : Ma langoureuse belle-mère ! Elle nous a vraisemblablement vus sortir et nous a suivi. Elle sait que, par un si beau clair de lune, dans ce cadre poétique, je vais succomber à un accès de romantisme… Désolé, Sakura, mais nous allons devoir être démonstratifs, ou Jenna va flairer le canular.

En un ultime effort, Sakura se retint d'inspecter la terrasse afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez l'observatrice qui les traquait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de soutenir le regard de Lionel !

Sakura à mi-voix : Que veux-tu dire exactement par « démonstratifs » ?

D'un air parfaitement naturel, Lionel se rapprocha de Sakura et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sakura.

Lionel : Sois forte, Sakura, car je vais devoir t'embrasser. C'est la seule façon de donner une bonne leçon à notre très chère espionne.

Sakura Cela ne faisait pas partie de notre contrat !

Lionel : Comment dit-on déjà chez nous ? Ah oui ! « Ferme les yeux et pense à autre chose », c'est bien cela, non ? Dis-toi que, dans une minute, ce sera fini. Qu'est ce une minute comparée à l'éternité ?

Et, sur ces propos hautement ironiques, Lionel captura la belle bouche de sa partenaire.

Ce fut de cette façon que tout commença.

Le baiser s'apparenta d'abord à une simple pression de lèvres durant laquelle Sakura se jura de lui faire payer cher ses sarcasmes sur l'éternité, et puis soudain…

Soudain, toute pensée rationnelle déserta son esprit !

De façon tout à fait inattendue, elle fut submergée par une puissante émotion qui enflamma tout son être. Elle se sentit tout à coup brûlante entre ses bras, envahie par un souffle de sensualité absolue. Malgré elle, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent… Une seconde plus tard, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. D'instinct, Sakura noua ses mains autour du cou de Lionel tandis que ce dernier, en laissant échappé un petit grognement, la serra plus étroitement contre son cœur. Oubliant le monde entier, ils se noyèrent dans un baiser ardent, fébrile, passionné. Une sorte de tourbillon incontrôlable avait pris possession de leur être et ils ne voulaient ni ne pouvaient désunir leurs lèvres, leurs langues mêlées…

Le claquement d'une porte les ramena brusquement à la réalité. Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent un instant, le souffle court, refusant de croire ce qu'il venait de se passer… Comment ce baiser, censée être une simulation, avait-il pu dégénérer de façon si scandaleusement ? Tous les deux étaient littéralement sous le choc !

Sakura murmura, consciente que son cœur battait à la chamade et que ses jambes tremblaient : Oh mon Dieu !

Lionel marmonna : Bon sang, que venons-nous de faire ?

Leurs regards demeuraient enchaînés, comme si chacun cherchait une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre, une explication à ce baiser qui les avait entraînés bien plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient initialement prévus.

Lionel d'un ton dérisoire, en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux : Quel vilain génie nous a joué ce tour pendable ?

Sakura insensible à son humour : Dis-moi que tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! Que cela n'a pas eu lieu !

Lionel d'un air faussement innocent: Quelque chose aurait-il eu lieu ?

Chacun essayait à sa façon de réfuter l'inacceptable, à savoir que ce baiser, destiné à tromper Jenna, s'était en réalité retourné contre eux, se transformant en une étreinte passionnée et torride dont leurs corps vibraient encore.

Sakura avec déterminité, en croisant subitement les bras : Il ne s'est rien passé, tu m'entends ? Je refuse qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit !

Lionel : Et crois-tu que, moi, je le veuille ?

Sakura: C'est toi qui as tenu à m'embrasser ! Tu savais parfaitement où cela allait nous mener.

Lionel : Voilà, un reproche bien injuste !

Sakura Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé de cette façon, si tes intentions étaient honnêtes ?

Lionel : Que je sache ta langue n'est pas rentrer toute seule dans ma bouche.

Ils se jaugèrent de nouveau en silence, furieux…

Sakura Il est idiot de ce disputer à ce sujet ! Mettons cette folie passagère sur le compte du clair de lune et n'en perlons plus.

Lionel : Espérons au moins que Jenna aura compris le message !

Jenna !

Ce prénom les rappela à l'ordre. Sous le choc, ils l'avaient complètement oubliée. D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent…

Pour constater qu'elle leur avait faussé compagnie.

Lionel : Elle est partie. Ce doit être elle qui a fait claquer si violement la porte.

Sakura Allons nous coucher. Je n'en peux plus.

Lionel : Et Caroline ?

Sakura Il est tard, il se peut qu'elle soit déjà endormie. Nous irons la voir demain matin, à la première heure. Le jour du mariage, Thomas ne sera pas autorisé à l'approcher avant la cérémonie.

Sakura pensa : D'ailleurs, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé plus tôt à cette solution ? De cette manière, ce baiser n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Lionel : Tu as raison. Demain, c'est parfait pour aller lui parler.

Une fois dans leur chambre, ils s'adressèrent à peine la parole. Sakura disparut rapidement dans la salle de bains, et lorsqu'elle en ressortit, protégée dans son pyjama et son peignoir, Lionel avait déjà préparé le canapé sur lequel il allait dormir. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il alla à son tour dans la salle de bains tandis que Sakura accrochait ses vêtements dans la penderie et se mit au lit en toute hâte. Elle avait éteint la lumière et fermé les yeux lorsque Lionel vint se coucher. Elle l'entendit se déplacer prudemment dans l'obscurité, puis la chambre fut plongée dans un silence absolu.

Sakura trouva difficilement le sommeil, et se retourna de nombreuses fois dans son lit avant que son corps, épuisé, ne rende les armes.

Quant à Lionel, mains derrière la tête, il admirait le jeu des ombres chinoises que créait la lueur de la lune sur le plafond. Sur la table de nuit, le réveille-matin de Sakura égrenait les secondes et il se mit à les compter, lui aussi…

Sakura rêvait.

C'était un rêve déplaisant qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, mais qui n'avait rien perdu de son pouvoir dévastateur. Elle se retrouvait précipitée dans le passé, happée par les souvenirs, emmêlée dans leurs méandres, incapable de s'en libérer.

Le cauchemar était toujours le même. Il faisait nuit, mais elle n'osait pas allumer la lumière, car le propriétaire de la misérable chambre qu'elle louait à la semaine devait passer prendre l'argent du loyer. Or, ne pouvant le payer, elle se cachait dans le noir. Elle faisait la vaisselle dans un restaurant et son salaire lui permettait à peine de se nourrir et de se vêtir. A cause de ses absences répétées liées à une grossesse difficile, elle avait été renvoyée de tous les postes les mieux payés auxquels elle pouvait prétendre. Son patron actuel avait menacé de la renvoyer si elle arrivait encore une fois en retard – ce qui allait être le cas aujourd'hui. Puis, dans le rêve, la scène changea.

Elle se trouvait à présent devant un restaurant bon marché et le patron lui ordonnait de s'en aller. Elle tenta de plaider sa cause, mais il demeura ferme. Alors elle fini par s'éloigner, le cœur infiniment lourd…

Sakura commençait à s'agiter sérieusement sur son oreiller. Elle voulait se réveiller, mais le rêve, impitoyable, la retenait dans ses filets.

Le rêve la mena maintenant dans un labyrinthe de ruelles obscures… Elle n'entendit pas son agresseur. Soudain, elle fut rapidement bousculée tandis qu'une main tentait de lui arracher son sac.

A présent, Sakura remuait entre ses draps tandis que, dans son rêve, elle luttait contre son agresseur. Soudain, se raccrochant désespérément à son sac qui contenait le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait. Mais son ventre rond la rendait malhabile et le voleur lui donna un coup sur le ventre, ce qui lui permit de s'enfuir avec son butin.

A cet instant, elle éclata en sanglots – réellement – sans pour autant se réveiller, tandis que dans le rêve, elle s'écroulait sur les pavés.

Elle tentait d'appeler à l'aide, mais personne ne vint à son secours. Etendue sur le sol, elle se rendit compte que son bébé n'aillait pas tarder à naître et qu'elle devait absolument se relever. Avec un ultime effort, elle voulut se redresser, mais retomba. Elle comprit alors qu'elle allait perdre son enfant…

Brusquement, Lionel s'appuya sur un coude et tendit l'oreille. D'où venaient ces gémissements ? Comprenant rapidement que c'était Sakura qui faisait un cauchemar, il rejeta les couvertures… au moment où un cri déchira l'obscurité ! Il se précipita au chevet de Sakura.

S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, il se retrouva face à un curieux dilemme : naturellement, elle n'allait pas apprécier de le trouver près d'elle en se réveillant. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se débattre seule au milieu de son cauchemar. Il se mit alors à la secouer doucement.

Lionel : Réveilles-toi, Sakura… Sakura…Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! … Reviens à toi !

Dans son rêve, Sakura entendit qu'on l'appelait. Une voix insistante qui l'arrachait peu à peu aux profondeurs de son cauchemar. La douleur diminua alors, même si le sentiment de perte persistait. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et regarda d'un air ahuri la silhouette assisse sur le rebord de son lit et qui la tenait par les épaules.

Sakura Lionel ?

Lionel se justifiant de sa présence à son chevet : Tu gémissait et pleurait dans ton sommeil. Tu as dû faire un terrible cauchemar.

Sakura d'un air douloureux : Mon Dieu ! T'ai-je réveillé ? Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû prévoir que…

Lionel : Que quoi ? Que revoir ton père allait faire renaître certains souvenirs ?

Sakura C'est un cauchemar que je n'ai pas fait depuis fort longtemps. Je croyais d'ailleurs ne plus jamais le faire.

Lionel : Est-ce un cauchemar lié à ton père ?

Sakura: Pas exactement.

Sakura pensa : Indirectement, c'est le refus de mon père de m'accorder la moindre aide qui a causé la perte de l'enfant, mais jamais il ne m'était venu à l'idée de le qualifier de criminel, en dépit de tout le mal qu'il m'a fait.

Lionel avec douceur : Veux-tu me raconter ce cauchemar ?

Sakura Non, je ne préfère pas, je ne veux plus y penser.

Lionel : Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? Un verre de lait ? Un chocolat chaud ?

Sakura Non merci, ça va aller.

Elle savait pourtant par expérience qu'elle n'allait pas retrouver le sommeil de sitôt, mais c'était son problème, pas celui de Lionel. Elle s'en sortirait, elle s'en était toujours sortie.

Lionel en se levant : Comme tu veux. Mais, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas.

Sakura se rallongea et Lionel regagna le sofa. Sakura tenta alors de respirer le plus calmement possible et de ne pas bouger pour que Lionel se rendorme rapidement. Au bout d'un moment, convaincue qu'il s'était assoupi, elle se rassit dans son lit, et regarda par la fenêtre.

Sakura murmura doucement, songeuse : L'aube est-elle encore loin ?

Une voix : Que ce passe-t-il, Sakura ?

La voix de Lionel, fit sursauter Sakura.

Sakura Je croyais que tu dormais.

Lionel : J'attendais que tu te rendormes. Mais j'ai l'impression que ni l'un ni l'autre n'allons trouver le sommeil, à présent.

SakuraNe t'occupes pas de moi, Lionel, rendors-toi !

Lionel : Sakura, tu ne peux pas tout de même exiger que je me rendorme tranquillement alors que je sais parfaitement que tu redoutes de fermer les yeux et de te replonger dans ton cauchemar.

Sakura en soupirant : Tu as raison, je suis terrorisée. Je sais par expérience que si je me rendors, le rêve que je redoute tant, va revenir.

Lionel : De quoi parle ce rêve ?

Sakura Du pire jour de ma vie.

Là-dessus, Sakura ramena ses jambes sous son menton et les enveloppa de ses bras, dans un geste protecteur.

Lionel : Je présume que c'est le jour où tu as perdu ton bébé.

Sakura Exact.

Lionel : Tu t'es confiée à quelqu'un, à l'époque ?

Sakura Non.

A qui aurait-elle pu ouvrir son cœur ? Sa famille l'avait reniée et ses anciennes amies s'étaient écartées d'elle.

Lionel : Parler aide à surmonter beaucoup de chose. En gardant tout tes problèmes pour toi – à l'intérieur de toi – tu prépares un endroit parfait pour tous ses cauchemars.

Evidemment, il avait raison ! Et elle le savait très bien. Le passé la hantée, comme une maladie incurable. Si elle voulait sauver sa peau, elle devait s'ouvrir aux autres, c'était inévitable.

Mais Lionel n'était pas la personne qu'elle aurait normalement choisie, mais il connaissait déjà tant de secrets la concernant…

Sakura Es-tu un bon confident ?

Lionel : Tu n'en trouveras pas de meilleur.

Sakura Par où commencer ? Ma vie est un tel gâchis ! Tout a commencé quand Mark m'a quittée. A partir de là, tout est allée de travers.

Lionel : Tu avais tout de même cet enfant, auquel tu te raccrochais.

Sakura avec un sourire triste : C'est vrai. Je la désirais tellement, cette petite fille ! J'étais prête à soulever des montagnes pour lui donner tout ce dont moi j'avais été privée.

Sakura J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte le jour où Mark m'a abandonnée. Il n'a jamais rien su pour l'enfant. Mon père venait de me déshériter et Mark de comprendre qu'il avait fait un mauvais calcul avec moi. Je l'ai attendu des heures pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle, mais il avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette.

Lionel : Tu ne l'as jamais revu ?

Sakura Non, d'ailleurs, où le rechercher ? En réalité, je savais très peu de choses sur lui. Et je dois avouer que sa fuite ne s'incitait pas du tout à le rechercher. Plutôt que de me lancer sur ses traces, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mon enfant. Hélas les circonstances étaient contre moi ! J'ai eu une grossesse très difficile, et j'ai perdu de nombreux emplois à causes de mes absences répétées. J'avais de moins en moins d'argent.

Lionel : C'est à ce moment là que tu as repris contact avec ton père ?

Sakura en fermant les yeux : Oui, mais il m'a reçue sur le seuil de la porte. Quand je lui ai annoncé que j'attendais un enfant, sa colère a redoublé. Il a dit des injures abominables.

Lionel : je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure, et j'imagine facilement ce qu'il a pu te dire.

Sakura Il a tenté d'exercer un chantage abominable sur moi : je pouvais revenir à la maison, à la seule et unique condition que j'abandonne mon enfant. J'ai refusé et il m'a refermé la porte au nez.

Lionel : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Sakura Je suis retournée dans ma chambre de bonne, mais la situation n'a fait qu'empirer, et à sept mois de grossesse, je me suis retrouvée à faire la vaisselle dans un restaurant à bas étage. Un jour, je n'avais plus de quoi payé mon loyer et, quand mon propriétaire est passé, je me suis cachée dans le noir, j'ai attendu une éternité avant qu'il ne se décide à repartir. Naturellement, je suis arrivé en retard au travail. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, et on m'a renvoyée. J'ai cru que je touchais le fond, mais non ! Le pire était encore à venir. Alors que je rentrais chez moi en me demandant ce que j'allais devenir, j'ai été victime d'une agression. Un vol a tire qui a dégénéré. Comme je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre le peu d'argent qu'il me restait et qui se trouvait dans mon sac, j'ai voulu me débattre, mais mon agresseur était plus fort que moi, et je me suis retrouvée à terre. C'est là que les douleurs au ventre ont commencé… Quelqu'un a dû finir par me retrouver car ensuite, ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'ai repris connaissance dans l'ambulance qui me conduisait à l'hôpital. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de brouillard, des visages inconnus se penchaient sur moi, des voix tout aussi inconnues résonnaient à mes oreilles.

Sakura après avoir repris son souffle : Sais-tu le son qui a résonna le plus fort en moi ? Ce fut le cri de ma fille au moment de sa naissance et pourtant, il était si faible, à peine audible. J'ai immédiatement compris qu'elle ne survivrait pas.

Sa voix se brisa, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Soudain elle sentit le lit s'affaisser : elle compris que Lionel venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour poursuivre son récit.

Sakura Elle a vécu six heures. Je lui ai tenu la main pendant tout ce temps, elle était si menue, si fragile, ma pauvre petite fille. Puis elle a cessé de respirer…

Sakura avait prononcé son ultime phrase dans un murmure, avant de détourner la tête, incapable de retenir ses larmes – les larmes qu'elle avait retenue depuis de nombreuse années.

Lorsque Lionel la pris dans ses bras et se mit à la border doucement, elle ne protesta pas – s'en rendit-elle même compte ? – mais elle continua de verser ses lourds sanglots sur l'épaule réconfortante de Lionel.

Elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes.

Elle pleurait sur une vie interrompue si tragiquement et sur un amour qu'elle n'avait pas pu donner. Peu à peu, elle parvient à se calmer et seuls des haut-le-corps soulevaient de temps à temps sa poitrine.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Lionel pelotonnée contre sa poitrine, en quête de chaleur virile et rassurante. Curieusement, elle ne s'en effraya pas, mais apprécia au contraire son réconfort.

Sakura Je te pris de m'excuser.

Lionel : Tu as retenu tes larmes depuis si longtemps !

Sakura C'est vrai. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer car je savais que si je me laissais aller, plus jamais je ne m'arrêterais, c'était trop douloureux.

A la place, j'ai déployé toute mon énergie pour faire quelque chose de ma vie. J'ai trouvé du travail, pris des cours du soir. Puis je suis montée de petit à petit dans l'échelle hiérarchique et l'existence m'a de nouveau souri.

C'était à cette époque qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Plus jamais ! Elle s'était égarée en chemin à cause de la passion, mais cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Soudain, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et ne put retenir un bâillement.

Lionel : Recouches-toi.

Il l'aida à s'installer confortable, elle ne protesta pas, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait profondément.

Il resta près d'elle un long moment, n'osant pas dégager son bras de crainte de la réveiller. Finalement, lui aussi finit par s'allonger avant de fermer les paupières…


	4. Chapitre 7 et 8

**La vie nous surprend toujours quand on si attend le moins !!!**

Je voulais avant tout m'excuser de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris…Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps depuis quelque mois de finir ces chapitres là et de les publier…Mais voilà maintenant c'est fait et je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encourager et envoyer de reviews…Merci a tous et encore pardon pour mon retard… et j'allais oublier JOYEUX NOEL…Lol

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

A son réveil, une sensation de chaleur et de bien être envahit Sakura. Paupières encore closes, elle s'imprégnait de ces agréables sensations. Comme elle frottait sa joue contre l'oreiller, une plume lui chatouilla le nez. Elle fit un geste de la main pour la balayer, mais ses doigts effleurèrent alors une sorte de duvet.

Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que son oreiller était en réalité une poitrine d'homme ! Et que ce qui lui avait chatouillé le nez, c'étaient les poils qui parsemaient ce torse. Un torse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement, au rythme de la respiration tranquille d'un dormeur.

Sakura pense : Lionel ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait dans mon lit ?

Ce fut alors que les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent à l'esprit…

Les larmes l'avaient épuisée et elle s'était probablement endormie dans les bras de Lionel. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas retourné sur le canapé ? Sans doute s'était-il lui aussi endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

Se redressant sur un coude, elle se mit à observer Lionel. Il était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, et elle eut ainsi tout le loisir de passer en revue son superbe corps athlétique : ventre plat et musclé, cuisses puissantes, pectoraux imposants, larges épaules. Un corps décidément irréprochable ! Et qui plus est, une peau hâlée et satinée…

Sakura pense tandis que son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort : Quelle texture pouvait-elle bien avoir ?

Elle avança la main, hésitante.

Sakura pense : Est-ce que c'est raisonnable ? Bah, Lionel dort et mon envie de savoir est trop forte : j'ai besoin urgent de savoir si sa peau est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air.

Retenant son souffle, Sakura effleura du bout des doigts la poitrine de Lionel...

Sakura pense avec un sourire de satisfaction : Son épiderme tient ses promesses.

Ce fut alors qu'elle ressentit une sorte de picotement au bout des doigts, picotements qui se transmirent au reste de son être. Elle frissonna, enivrée par les sensations que lui procuraient ces caresses clandestines. Encore une fois, la voix de la raison voulu s'élever en elle, mais elle la repoussa, submergée par l'exploration palpitante.

Si submergée, d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que la poitrine de Lionel avait cessé de se soulever à un rythme régulier, et que ce dernier prodiguait de gros efforts pour maîtriser sa respiration !

Quand Sakura réalisa enfin qu'il était réveillé, elle se figea, confuse, avant d'oser relever lentement la tête. Elle se heurta alors au regard brillant de Lionel et le temps resta pendant quelques secondes en suspens… Puis, les prunelles de ce dernier dérivèrent dangereusement vers les lèvres de Sakura. Involontairement, celle-ci les humidifia avec le bout de sa langue. Ce mouvement, aussi innocent que sensuel, agit comme un déclencheur sur Lionel : enfouissant fiévreusement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sakura, il captura ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément, à en perdre le souffle…une langueur troublante s'empara alors de Sakura tandis que le corps de Lionel trahissait outrageusement le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Le souffle court, il détacha sa bouche de celle de Sakura, et fit glisser sensuellement ses lèvres le long du cou gracile de Sakura.

Sakura d'un ton amoureux : Lionel… 

**Un maelström** de sensations extraordinaires balaya alors son être et la fit basculer dans un vertige fabuleux. Elle n'entendait plus son cœur qui cognait comme un oiseau fou dans sa poitrine, violement, bruyamment…

Soudain, à travers la brume de son cerveau assiégé par la passion, elle eut un doute. Etait-ce réellement son cœur qui battait si fort ?

Sakura réalisa : Mais non ! On frappait des coups à la porte de leur chambre ! Des coups frénétiques.

Lionel venait lui aussi de les entendre car, tout comme Sakura, il se figea. Un éclair de lucidité les saisit subitement de plein fouet : que devaient-ils faire ? Ils n'eurent guère le loisir de réfléchir à la question car les coups se mirent à redoubler contre la porte.

Sakura en essayant de se lever : J'y vais !

Lionel roula alors sur le côté, et elle put enfin se lever. Enfilant rapidement son peignoir, elle lissa ses cheveux et tenta de se composer un visage calme avant d'aller ouvrir. De son côté, Lionel avait filé dans la salle de bains.

Prenant une large bouffée d'air, elle entrouvrit prudemment la porte et poussa un petit cri à la vue……….

  
**_Chapitre 8 :_**

Prenant une large bouffée d'air, elle entrouvrit prudemment la porte et poussa un petit cri à la vue de sa sœur.

Sakura joyeusement : Lucy !

Celle-ci paraissait pour sa part fort tourmentée. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus ses épaules.

Sakura pense : Nul doute qu'elle craint voir surgir notre père d'un instant à l'autre.

Alors, l'attrapant par le bras, elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elles.

Sakura pensa en la serrant dans se bras : Quel bonheur de revoir sa cadette !

Sakura d'une voix tremblant d'émotion : Il est si bon de te revoir ! Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué !

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de la réserve de sa sœur. Son cœur se serra brusquement. Mon Dieu, se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit trompée sur le sens de cette visite ? Après tout, Lucy campait peut être sur les mêmes positions que Thomas, ce qui n'aurait rien eu de surprenant. A cette triste pensée, Sakura relâcha sa sœur et recula de quelques pas.

Sakura confuse : Navrée pour ces effusions. Les retrouvailles familiales n'étaient certainement pas le but de ta visite.

Lucy hésitante : Au contraire, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ! Mais je craignais tant que tu refuses de me voir….

Sakura : Oh Lucy ! Pas un jour n'est passé sans que je pense à toi et que j'aie envie de te voir.

Lucy : Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué !

Là-dessus, elle se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de sa sœur, et elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire de bonheur, tout en essuyant subrepticement les larmes d'émotion qui coulaient sur leurs joues.

Sakura ordonna en s'écartant de sa cadette : Laisse-moi te regarder ! Comme tu as grandi ! Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais reconnue.

Lucy était devenue une superbe jeune fille de dix-huit ans, elle qui, enfant, avait plutôt l'air d'un garçon manqué.

A cet instant, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Lionel. Il portait qu'une serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille. Il leur adressa à toutes les deux un sourire charmant. A sa vue, Sakura sentit immédiatement son cœur s'emballer, tandis qu'une bouffée de chaleur la submergea.

Lionel salua avec panache : Mesdames !

Sakura en tâchant de cacher sa gêne devant cette apparition fort impudique : Lionel… Voici Lucy, ma sœur.

Lionel sur un ton affable : Ravi de te connaître. Accorde-moi juste le temps de m'habiller, Lucy. Nous pourrons ensuite discuter tranquillement sans que Sakura n'ait à rougir.

Un sourire au lèvres, il traversa le salon et disparut dans le dressing. Lucy éclata de rire tandis que sa sœur lui dit : Ne l'encourage pas, s'il te plaît !

Lucy avec un sens bien senti de la répartit : Rassure-toi, ce rôle, je te le laisse ! Je suis heureuse de constater que tes goûts on évolué en ce qui concerne les hommes. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié ce Mark ! Il avait l'air de faux-jeton. Je suis certaine qu'il ne tenait jamais ses promesses !

Sakura pense : Comment Lucy, qui n'était encore qu'une enfant, avait-elle pu deviner d'instinct ce qu'elle-même n'avait découvert que bien trop tard ?

Sakura : Si tu étais aussi savante, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mise en garde ?

Lucy prenant un air fataliste : Tu ne m'aurais pas crue !

Sakura : Je suppose que tu as raison !

Lucy : En revanche, ton Lionel m'inspire pleinement confiance. C'est un homme exquis !

Sakura murmura du bout des lèvres : Peut-être !

Sans être si catégorique que sa sœur, elle devait bien admettre que cette affirmation la troublait. Tout naturellement, ce fut cet instant que choisit Lionel pour sortir du dressing. Il portait un pantalon noir qui soulignait l'élégance de sa taille et une chemise blanche sous laquelle saillaient les muscles de ses bras puissants.

Il enleva rapidement la couette et l'oreiller qui se trouvaient sur le canapé. Comme Lucy jetait un curieux coup d'œil dans sa direction, Lionel crut bon de préciser :

Lionel : Ta sœur et moi, nous nous sommes disputés. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit sur le canapé.

Lucy d'un air mi-malicieux, mi-détaché : Une partie seulement ?

Lionel en lançant un regard ouvertement provocateur à Sakura : Nous nous sommes réconciliés.

Encore une fois, les joues de cette dernière s'empourprèrent, et pour garder une contenance, elle désigna le canapé à Lucy.

Lucy en s'asseyant : Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps sinon le général va lancer un avis de recherche !

Lionel : Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas le même comportement que ton frère envers Sakura !

Lucy : Il n'est pas toujours facile de résister aux pressions redoutables que notre père exerce sur nous !

Sakura : Désolé d'avoir déserté le navire.

Lucy : Rassure-toi, je te comprends parfaitement ! Lorsque papa nous a ordonné de ne plus te voir ou de te parler, j'étais révoltée ! Dernièrement, il a même décrété que plus jamais nous ne devions prononcer ton nom à la maison. Là, je me suis mise à le haïr ! Tu es ma sœur, et quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire, il ne peut rien y changer. Je suis navrée de ne pas t'avoir adressé la parole hier soir, mais je ne voulais pas que le général fasse ensuite une scène à maman. J'ai préféré attendre ce matin pour échapper à sa surveillance.

Lionel en souriant : Les femmes de la famille m'on l'air plus fortes que les hommes. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la couleur de cheveux.

Les deux sœurs possédaient en effet la même chevelure flamboyante !

Lucy : Comparée à Sakura, je suis une poule mouillée. Quand elle est en colère, il ne faut mieux pas se trouvé sur son chemin.

Sakura : Lucy !

Lucy : C'est vrai ! Tu es la plus passionnée de nous trois.

A ces mots, une lueur approbatrice brilla dans le regard de Lionel – une lueur pleine de sous-entendus qui ne trompait pas Sakura et la révolta. Ce deuxième baiser, elle ne l'avait pas souhaité, pas davantage que le premier ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si son corps avait trahi sa raison. Elle devait absolument se défendre.

Sakura : J'ai beaucoup changé, Lucy. Cinq ans, ce n'est pas rien. La vie m'a appris à ne pas céder à mes impulsions.

Lucy : Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais donné de tes nouvelles durant tout ce temps ?

Sakura : Je ne voulais pas que à cause de moi, tu sois déchirée entre ton sens du devoir et tes sentiments.

Lucy : On ne vit pas éternellement dans une bulle protégée, tu sais. D'ailleurs, dernièrement…

A ces mots, le beau visage de Lucy s'assombrit et le cœur de Sakura se serra.

Sakura soudain inquiète : Que ce passe-t-il, Lucy ?

Comme Lucy s'apprêtait à répondre, l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée sonna huit heures. Lucy se leva d'un bond.

Lucy : Je dois absolument filer ! Papa a commandé le déjeuner pour nous trois dans sa chambre. Mais je te promets que nous reparlerons.

Lionel en se dirigeant vers la porte : Je vais vérifier si la voie est libre !

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras l'une et de l'autre affectueusement, et Sakura fit promettre à Lucy de tout lui dire avant la fin du week-end, ce à quoi Lucy lui promis.

Lionel à Lucy : Tu peux partir sans encombre.

Lucy se glissa alors hors de la pièce et avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir, fit un dernier petit signe de main. Une fois la porte fermée, Lionel déclara :

Lionel : Charmant jeune fille ! Il est amusant qu'un homme comme Sir Dominique, qui ne supporte pas la moindre contradiction, ait deux filles dotées d'une aussi forte personnalité. Il doit être mortifié que son fils soit le plus faible des ses enfants.

Sakura avec ironie : Il aurait dû le prévoir, puisque les cheveux roux, cela vient de son côté ! Or, Thomas à hériter les cheveux bruns de notre mère ! (Dsl pour ceux qui adore Thomas, car là je le fait passé pour une poule mouillé, mais je vous jure qu'il se rattrapera dans la suite de l'histoire !)

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Mais leurs rires moururent rapidement car ils venaient de se rappeler où ils en étaient avant que Lucy ne les interrompe. Soudain une tension presque palpable emplit l'atmosphère.

Peu désireuse de délibérer, Sakura déclara d'un ton ferme :

Sakura : a propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… C'était une erreur.

Lionel en un ton impénétrable : Entièrement d'accord avec toi !

Sakura : Je continuerai à jouer mon rôle comme prévu, mais il vaut mieux que désormais nous gardions nos distances. Il n'y aura pas de troisième fois, je peux te le certifier ! (Ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois !).

Lionel : Encore une fois, je ne peux qu'approuver tes propos. Je déplore, moi aussi cette attirance physique entre nous. Mais découvrir ce feu en toi ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé. Finalement, il aurait mieux fallut que le mur de glace dans lequel tu te cachais ne fonde pas.

Sakura : Ecoute bien ! Cette carapace de glace est entièrement sortie de ton imagination ! Ma prétendue froideur, c'était toi, par ton comportement agaçant, qui la provoquait !

Lionel avec philosophie : Tu vois, Sakura, il aurait mieux valu pour nous que tu continu à être froide envers moi.

Sakura : Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire ! Et d'ailleurs, en ce moment, je te déteste plus que jamais !

Lionel : Dans ces conditions, pourquoi n'as-tu pas protesté quand je t'ai embrassé ?

Sakura furieuse: Es-tu entrain de dire que tout est de ma faute ? Je te rappelle au passage que c'est toi qui m'as embrassé hier soir, sous prétexte que Jenna aurait trouvé curieux que le clair de lune ne nous rende pas romantique !

Lionel commençant à perdre le contrôle de lui-même : Arrête Sakura ! Tu sais comme moi que ni l'un ni l'autre avions prévus que ce baiser serait aussi ardent ! Et d'ailleurs, qui ce matin, caressait le corps de l'autre ?

Agacée, elle haussa les épaules.

Sakura pense : Que répondre ? Que je le croyais endormi et que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation !

Elle décida de contre-attaquer.

Sakura : Merci de me le rappeler ! C'est d'une délicatesse extrême !!!

Lionel ordonna soudain : Calme toi, Sakura ! Il n'est pas nécessaire de désigner un coupable, nous sommes tous les deux fautifs !

Lionel continua : soyons réalistes : l'attirance physique dont nous sommes victimes ne va pas disparaître comme par enchantement ! Nous devons regarder le phénomène en face pour mieux le maîtriser. Nous ne serons pas toujours sauvés in extremis par une porte qui claque ou une visite imprévue !

Sakura : Tu as raison. A partir de maintenant, plus de baiser, plus rien. Nous gardons nos distances !

Sakura pense : Ce qui n'est tout de même insurmontable ! Nous partons le lendemain, il ne nous rentait plus que vingt-quatre heures à jouer ce petit jeu dangereux. Nous pouvons nous s'en sortir.

Lionel : Parfait !

Il s'ensuivit un silence gêné durant lequel chacun jaugea l'autre avec méfiance. Leur ancienne relation n'existait plus, ils devaient faire face à une situation inédite dont ils ne connaissaient absolument pas les règles. Un seul principe prévalait : ne pas déclencher de nouvel « incident » !

Soudain, les yeux de Lionel glissèrent sur le corps de Sakura : elle était encore en peignoir !

Lionel d'un ton sarcastique : Et si tu commençait par t'habiller ? Tu me prouverais ainsi ta bonne volonté !

Sakura eut alors le souffle court.

Comment Lionel osait-il lui faire un tel reproche, lui qui avait paradé avec uns simple serviette de toilette nouée à la taille devant sa sœur ?

Sakura en rongeant son frein : Si tu es encore en vie à la fin de la journée, tu pourras t'estimer heureux !

Puis, elle se dirigea vers son dressing.

Lionel avec un air indifférent : N'oublies qu'ensuite, nous devons rendre visite à ma soeur !

Quand Sakura réintégra la chambre pour se rendre dans la selle de bain, Lionel était au téléphone. Elle fut consciente de son regard rivé obstinément sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce – ainsi que des frissons qui la parcouraient.

Sakura pense : Seigneur, une bonne douche me ferra le plus grand bien ! Mais froide, pour me rafraîchir les idées !

Hélas ! Alors qu'elle se savonnait, Lionel vint de nouveau hanter ses pensées. Impossible de nier l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ne l'avait-elle pas toujours trouvée insupportable ; n'avait-elle pas toujours condamné son attitude avec les femmes ?

Sakura pense : Allons, un peu d'honnêteté ! Cette attirance physique entre nous n'a pas surgit du néant. La première fois que je l'ai vu, ne m'avait-il pas troublée durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle à qui j'avais affaire ? A un séducteur, le genre de mec que je devais absolument éviter ! Par réflexe de survie, je me suis alors cachée derrière ce masque de la froideur. Dès ce moment là, nous avons passé notre temps à ce disputer sans ce rendre compte que nos disputes publics et revendiquées cachait ce que nous venons de découvrir durant ce week-end : une attirance mutuelle et puissante. Jusqu'à présent, chacun tentait de la nier avec fermeté en se réfugiant dans les marques quotidiennes. Mais désormais, nous avons retiré nos préjugés et nous devons faire face à notre passion. La passion ? Non, il ne peut s'agir que de cela entre nous ! (Qu'est ce que t'en sais, c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire que je sache, donc c'est moi qui choisit, ok ? De toute façon même si ta réponse est non, je m'en faux ! Nan !!!). Néanmoins, la tension planait désormais au dessus de notre tête. Encore heureux que Lionel se soit montré raisonnable et ait, comme moi, reconnu la nécessité pour chacun de combattre notre maladive attirance !

Forte de cette pensée, Sakura ressortit de la salle de bains vêtue d'une jupe de soie couleur lavande, et d'un chemisier à ramages orange et violet. Hélas, son assurance vacilla dangereusement dès qu'elle aperçut Lionel.

Lionel : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sakura en mentant : Non… Je…Je me demandais seulement où j'avais mis mes escarpins.

Sakura ajouta en se dirigeant vers son dressing : Penses-tu que ta mère soit chez ta sœur ?

Lionel en riant : Ma mère ne montre jamais le bout de son nez avant midi. C'est le temps qu'il lui faut pour se faire une beauté ! Mais nous devons nous dépêcher avant que les demoiselles d'honneur ne viennent aider ma sœur à s'habiller. Tu es prête ?

Sakura en sortant du dressing : Oui, j'ai retrouvé mes escarpins. Je mettrais ma veste plus tard, lorsque nous irons à l'église.

Lionel : Moi aussi, je ne porterai l'habit réglementaire que pour la cérémonie.

Sakura : Tu es parfait comme ça !

Lionel sourcillant : Nos nouvelles règles n'excluent-elle pas les compliments ?

Sakura : Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te complimente quand même !

Lionel : Ok ! Mais c'était avant que nous ne découvrions notre attirance mutuelle.

Sakura : Ce genre d'observation, par contre, est interdit par notre nouveau règlement !

Lionel : Ce n'est pas en pratiquant la politique de l'autruche que nous résoudrons le problème !

Sakura : Ecoute, nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard ! Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait se dépêcher.

Sans répondre, il ouvrit la porte et la conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Caroline.

Sakura : Mon Dieu ! Cette maison est un vrai labyrinthe ! Je ne retrouverai jamais mon chemin seule.

Lionel : Caroline occupe l'aile du manoir qui ne donne pas sur le lac. Elle a la phobie de l'eau depuis que son père s'est noyé !

Sakura : Quelle horreur ! Je comprends tout à fait sa phobie. Son père était le deuxième mari de ta mère ?

Lionel : Exact ! Un flûtiste de renommée internationale, mais un être humain abominable. Heureusement, Caroline a hérité de son talent, pas de son ego ! Et voilà, nous y sommes.

A cet instant, il frappa deux coups secs à la porte, suivis d'une série de quatre.

Sakura : C'est un code ?

Lionel : Oui. Dans notre enfance, chacun avait le sien. Ainsi, nous répondions en fonction de la personne qui frappait.

Sakura : Qui cherchais-tu à éviter ?

Lionel avec un sourire malicieux : Ma mère bien sûr !

Sakura pense paniquer : Seigneur, cet air canaille le rend encore plus irrésistible !

Brusquement, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et son souffle se fit plus court…

Une personne en se jetant dans les bras de Lionel : Lionel !!! Enfin, tu te décides à venir me voir.

A cet instant, Caroline aperçut Sakura.

Caroline : Oh, désolé ! Je ne vous avais pas vu !

Lionel : Je te présente Sakura. Sakura voici Caroline, ma sœur.

Sakura : Ravie de vous connaître.

Caroline : Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Lionel, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi surveilles-tu le couloir comme si tu fuyais quelqu'un ?

Lionel d'une voix grave en refermant la porte sur eux : Caroline, nous devons discuter avec toi en tête à tête et personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes là.

Caroline : Qu'as-tu encore fait ?...

Lionel immédiatement : pourquoi, me suspectes-tu toujours du pire ?

Caroline : Parce que je te connais !

A cet instant, Sakura toussota légèrement pour abréger les railleries fraternelles.

Lionel : Caroline, nous sommes venus te parler de Sir Dominique.

Caroline très surprise : Pourquoi ?

Lionel sans préambule : Ok, Sakura est la fille de Sir Dominique.

Caroline de plus en plus stupéfaite : Sa fille ? Mais je croyait que…

Sakura : Qu'il en avait qu'une, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a reniée il y a cinq ans. Il m'a mise à la porte de chez moi en m'ordonnant de ne jamais revenir. J'ai pris le nom de ma mère, Kinomoto, et je n'ai jamais cherché à revoir ma famille, menant mon propre chemin.

Caroline : Maintenant que vous le dites, je vois la ressemblance entre vous et Lucy.

Sakura : Tu peux me tutoyé. Ne te méprend pas sur ma démarche, je ne veux pas te convaincre de ne pas épouser mon frère. Mais Lionel tenait à ce que tu saches dans quelle famille tu vas entrer. Le général, je veux dire, mon père, possède une personnalité très affirmée.

Caroline tranquillement : J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un tyran.

Sakura étonnée : Vraiment ?

Caroline : Ainsi, vous l'appeliez général ? Cela lui convint très bien. Il est très gentil à toi de vouloir me prévenir, mais je suis déjà au courant. Il y a longtemps que j'ai percé Sir Dominique à jour ! Tomas est un homme adorable, mais dés qu'il est en présence de son père, il n'est plus le même. Il retombe sous son influence. D'ailleurs, il en a pleinement conscience, ce qui le rend furieux et agressif. Thomas n'est pas le fils dont ton père rêvait et cela l'angoisse terriblement. Mais avec moi, il est complètement différent. Doux, charmant…Il est par ailleurs très talentueux. Sais-tu par exemple que c'est un excellent aquarelliste ?

Sakura : Non, je l'ignorais. Mon père lui a toujours banni les activités qu'il considérait comme peu viriles.

Caroline : Ben moi, au contraire, je l'encourage à peindre. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais que la peinture aquarelles était réservée aux femmes ! J'aime Thomas et j'entends bien l'arracher définitivement des griffes de ton père dès que nous serons mariés.

Sakura émut par la détermination de Caroline : Es-tu sincère en affirmant que tu aimes Thomas ?

Caroline : Bien sûr ! Sinon pourquoi je l'épouserais ?

Sakura en désignant Lionel du regard: J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais à tout prix à te marier.

Lionel murmura à Sakura: Tu me le payeras !

Caroline : Lionel a un gros problème avec l'amour et le mariage. D'après lui, l'amour n'existe pas, et le mariage ne dure pas. Je dois dire qu'à une certaine période de ma vie, je n'étais pas loin de partager ce cynisme, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Thomas, je sais que c'est faux. L'amour existe et le mariage n'est pas nécessairement voué à l'échec. (A son frère) : Je suis certaine qu'un jour, toi aussi tu réviseras ton jugement.

Lionel : Il se trouve que moi, je ne suis pas à la recherche de l'amour avec un grand A !

Caroline : On ne cherche pas l'amour, il nous tombe dessus. J'aimerais être là le jour où la magie de l'amour te frappera à ton tour.

Lionel en riant : Je crois que tu peux attendre encore longtemps, soeurette. Et à présent, nous devons te laisser. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse.

Caroline : J'ai bien l'intention de l'être !

Sakura en prenant Caroline dans ses bras : Thomas a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir !

Caroline : Non, c'est moi qui suis chanceuse ! Tu viendras avec Lionel, nous rendre visite à la maison, après le mariage.

Sakura : Discutes en d'abord avec Thomas !

Caroline : Je comprends tes hésitations, mais tout cela appartient désormais au passé. Je suis certaine que Thomas sera ravi de te recevoir chez nous !

Sakura peu convaincu : Peut-être feras-tu des miracles, qui sait ?

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte.

Caroline : Ce sont sans doute mes demoiselles d'honneur. Mère ne va pas tarder non plus.

Lionel : Dans ces conditions, il est grand temps pour nous de partir. Nous nous retrouvons à l'église.

Une fois dans le couloir.

Lionel : Je dois bien avouer que ma petite soeur me surprend, cette fois ! (Attend, je l'ai pas appeler Caroline pour rien !!! Toutes les Caroline sont des filles pleines de surprises !)

Sakura : Peut-être parce qu'elle a grandi. Comme Lucy. Penses-tu qu'elle ait raison au sujet de Thomas ?

Lionel : Désormais plus rien ne m'étonne d'elle. Il faut lui faire confiance.

Sakura : J'aime beaucoup ta soeur. En fait, plus je découvre ta famille, plus elle me plaît !

Lionel : Et moi, suis-je inclus dans le lot ?

Malgré eux, leurs regards se rivèrent l'un et l'autre et Sakura sentit qu'ils étaient aux bord du précipite… Au prix d'un gros effort, elle parvint enfin à détourner les yeux.

Cette fois, ils ne s'étaient même pas effleurés ! Il avait suffi d'un regard pour que renaisse cette curieuse alchimie entre eux. C'en devenait ridicule !

Sakura tendu : Allons déjeuner ! Je meurs de faim.

Une façon comme une autre de ne pas rester seule avec Lionel, car en réalité elle n'avait pas le moindre appétit.

Sakura pense plus inquiète que jamais : Mon Dieu, comment ce week-end allait-il se terminer ? Trouverais-je suffisamment de faux-fuyants jusqu'à notre retour ???

Ben voilà la fin du chapitre 8...Bisous à tous et laisser bcp de commentaire...


	5. Chapitre 9:

**_La vie nous surprend toujours quand on s'y attend le moins !!!_**

Ben voilà la suite…Bisous à tous et bonne année que cette année vous apporte tous ce donc vous désirez : la santé, la réussite, le bonheur, et l'amour mais surtout l'amitié….Bisous…

Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 9 :_

La cérémonie de mariage fut magnifique.

La mariée était lumineuse et le marié un peu nerveux comme d'habitude. Sakura et Lionel se trouvaient sur les bancs réservés à la famille de la mariée, et, de sa place, elle pouvait apercevoir ses parents et Lucy, assis de l'autre côté. Toutefois, aucun d'eux ne tournait la tête dans sa direction. Aucun doute que le général avait donné des ordres stricts ; par égard par sa mère, Lucy les respectait aussi.

A la fin de la cérémonie, alors que le flot des convives affluait vers la sortie, Sakura se retrouva pressée contre Lionel. Elle tenta bien de mettre une distance raisonnable entre eux, mais le sourire charmeur de Lionel ainsi que la chaleur qui émanait de son être lui firent rendre les armes.

Sakura pense : Décidément, Lionel a le pouvoir de faire renaître en moi la sensualité et le côté aventureux de ma nature que je croyais avoir domptés depuis des années. Il est impératif que je reste vigilante !

A la sortie de l'église, les époux se précipitèrent à la traditionnelle séance de photos. Un instant, Sakura fut tentée de s'éloigner de la foule bigarrée et joyeuse pour faire quelque pas, seule, et réfléchir tranquillement. Ce fut alors qu'elle aperçut le regard de Jenna braqué sur elle. Par instinct, elle se serra plus étroitement contre Lionel, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils étonné de la part de l'intéressé.

Sakura à mi-voix : On nous regarde.

Sans répondre, il resserra lui aussi son étreinte.

Malgré elle, Sakura se troubla et sa confusion redoubla lorsqu'il insista pour qu'elle se joigne à la photo de famille.

Lionel alors que Sakura protesta : Tu fais partie de la famille, même si peut d'entre nous le savent.

Soudain, elle croisa le regard contrarié du général. Manifestement, il redoutait qu'elle figure sur la photo. Aussi, lorsque le photographe appela la famille de la mariée pour qu'elle prenne place autour du couple, Sakura suivit Lionel sans résistance, trop heureuse de défier Sir Dominique.

Le cortège partit ensuite pour l'hôtel où devait se dérouler le repas nuptial. Ici, une autre épreuve attendait Sakura : la traditionnelle présentation des vœux aux mariés et aux parents. Certains s'étonnèrent de voir la mariée embrasser Sakura aussi chaleureusement que son propre frère, tandis que le marié se contentait de serrer froidement de main de Sakura. Mais personne ne fit aucune remarque.

Naturellement, Jenna qui paradait à côté de son mari, profita de la situation pour étreindre fortement Lionel contre sa poitrine, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourciller Lewis Li, même s'il était évident que Lionel cherchait à se dégager. Devant cette scène, Sakura sentit un accès de jalousie la fouetter, et lorsque vint son tour de saluer Jenna, Sakura lui donna une poignée de main si vigoureuse que Jenna fut contrainte de relever la tête et d'affronter le regard de sa rivale.

Sakura en abordant un sourire froid : Ne recommences pas ce que tu viens de faire ou tu le risques fort de le regretter.

Jenna : Je ne vois absolument pas a quoi tu fais allusion…

Sakura en relâcha finalement la main de Jenna : Contrairement à Lionel, je n'hésite pas, moi, à appeler un chat un chat !

Sir Dominique se tenait juste à côté de Jenna. Sakura se planta devant lui sans lui tendre la main.

Sakura froidement en faisant un hochement de la tête solennel, avant de se tourner vers sa mère : Général !

Nathalie Kinomoto, des plus nerveuse, fuyant ostensiblement le regard de sa fille, ce qui attrista profondément Sakura.

Sakura : Thomas est superbe, maman…Tu dois être fier de lui !

A ses mots, sa mère sursauta, et osa enfin croiser le regard de sa fille.

Nathalie : Euh…oui. Je…

Sir Dominique marmonna sévèrement entre ses dents pour rappeler sa femme à l'ordre : Nathalie !

Sa femme pâlit et baissa les yeux. Par égard pour sa mère, Sakura ne fit aucun commentaire, mais se pencha rapidement vers elle, Sakura lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait et s'éloigna, bouleversée. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle se laissa guider par Lionel vers le buffet.

Lionel en mettant une coupe de champagne dans la main de Sakura : Tiens, bois ça !

Sakura, une fois qu'elle eut repris une contenance : Désolé, mais je ne supporte pas de voir ma mère humiliée par le général.

Lionel : Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas quittée ?

Sakura : Parce qu'il exerce un tel ascendant sur elle qu'elle ne peut rien entreprendre sans son autorisation. Il l'a détruite psychologiquement.

Lionel : Heureux que tu ais échappé au fléau paternel ! A présent, nous devons faire en sorte de libérer ta sœur…

Sakura étonnée : « Nous » ?

Lionel : Croyais tu que j'avais l'intention de te laisser te jeter seule dans la bataille ?

Sakura tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade : Ce n'est pas la tienne Lionel.

Lionel : Désormais si !

Devait-elle s'émouvoir ou s'agacer de son assurance.

Sakura se mettant à rire nerveusement : Pourquoi ? Parce que ta sœur vient d'épouser mon frère ?

Lionel : Je ne veux pas que le général continue à te faire du mal. Or, en brutalisant ta sœur, il te mortifie indirectement, et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter, tu comprends ?

Elle avait du mal à le croire…

Sakura, le souffle court : Pourquoi ?

Lionel : Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un te vienne en aide.

Sakura sur le mode de la plaisanterie pour masquer son émotion : J'ai du mal à voir en toi un chevalier servant.

Lionel : C'est parce que tu as une fausse image de moi depuis le début. Tu me soupçonnes toujours du pire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Sakura : Désolé. Il est vrai que tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que tu en as l'air.

Lionel : Je présume que je dois prendre cette concession comme un compliment !

Sakura : Il m'est difficile de me départir de l'idée que j'ai de vous.

Lionel : C'est-à-dire ? Celle du Don Juan qui note les mérites de ses maîtresses dans son agenda ?

Sakura : Effectivement. Il est plus rassurant pour moi de t'enfermer dans ce stéréotype.

Lionel répondant au tac au tac: Je te comprends. Moi aussi, je préfère voir en toi un blog de glace ! Même si ta chevelure sexy apporte un démenti constant à cette image !

Cette description déclancha en Sakura une bouffée de chaleur et de joie mêlées.

Sakura : Assez, Lionel ! Je ne suis pas la femme que tu décris.

Lionel en posant des yeux de braise dans les siens : Laquelle ?

Tout son être vibra sous cette voix rauque et chaude et, incapable de répliquer, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Mon Dieu ! Quand il était encore Lionel Li, son patron, elle parvenait sans peine à le remettre à sa place, mais depuis qu'il était devenu tout simplement Lionel, un homme capable de l'émouvoir, elle perdait tout sens de la répartie.

Et voilà qu'il affirmait tranquillement qu'elle était sexy ! Comment ignorer désormais cette déclaration ? Ils avaient accompli un très long chemin en deux jours, et le résultat final ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Sakura pense : Au moins, grâce à la diversion de notre conversation ambiguë, je m'étais remise de mes émotions liées à ma rencontre avec ma mère. Après tout, peut-être que cela avait été le but de la manœuvre de Lionel ? Ce qui prouvait encore une fois que je l'ai largement sous-estimé ! Il y a en lui de nombreuses facettes et chaque fois que j'en découvre une nouvelle, il me devient de plus en plus difficile de le détester.

Que tout cela était déconcertant !

Sakura jeta soudain un coup d'œil en biais à Lionel.

Absorbé dans une conversation avec une autre personne, Lionel ne lui prêtait pas attention, ce qui donnait à Sakura tout le loisir de l'observer…

Les charmantes rides autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche trahissaient une aptitude à rire. Or, Sakura aimait les hommes enjoués. Son père était toujours si grave, bien trop imbu de son importance pour risquer de perdre sa dignité en riant. La bouche du général était crispée en permanence dans un rictus sévère. Ses yeux non plus ne riaient jamais. Tout le contraire de Lionel, dont les prunelles pétillait constamment, reflétant la vie et la chaleur qui l'animaient. C'était cela qui, chez Lionel, attirait irrésistiblement Sakura. Irrésistiblement et effroyablement…

Lionel en tournant subitement son regard vers Sakura, tandis que l'interlocuteur de Lionel s'éloignait : Que m'arrive-t-il ? Un nouvelle tête me serrait-elle subitement apparut ?

A ces mots, Sakura sursauta et rencontra les yeux de Lionel qui était aussi moqueurs que charmeurs. Un léger frisson parcourut ses reins.

Sakura avec ironie : Heureusement que non ! Une seule version de toi me suffit !

Lionel : Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu mémorisait mes traits de façon à pouvoir rêver de moi plus tard.

Sakura : Quelle prétention ! Il serait plus juste de parler de cauchemars.

Lionel sèchement : Voilà qui méchant et, qui plus est, faux ! Vois-tu, Sakura, je doute que tu puisses m'expulser de tes pensées, tout comme il m'est impossible de ne pas penser à toi !

A cet instant, elle lui jeta un regard boudeur.

Lionel d'une voix d'une voix subitement mélancolique : Sais-tu à quel point le vert de tes yeux est fascinant ? Il est si tentant de se laisser attirer par leurs profondeurs afin de s'y noyer.

Oh, comme cette impression lui était familière !

Il lui suffisait de plonger son regard dans celui de Lionel pour ressentir la même chose…

Une voix : Eh vous deux !

Cette brusque interpellation les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour découvrir un cousin de Lionel, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le cousin de Lionel : Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ! En outre, je vous signale que nous passons à table. Faites redescendre la pression ou vous allez mettre le feu à la salle.

Là-dessus, il éclata de rire.

Lionel sèchement : Merci du conseil, Jack !

Sakura baissa les yeux, terriblement gênée. Jack n'avait guère était discret et de nombreux sourires entendus se formèrent sur les lèvres des convives.

Lionel murmura en passant son bras en dessous de celui de Sakura pour l'entraîner dans la salle à manger : Désolé. J'espère qu'un jour qu'il finira par grandir.

Sakura : Pourquoi, le sol ne s'ouvre-t-il jamais sous nos pieds pour nous engloutir dans ces moments-là ?

Ce fut alors qu'elle croisa le regard dur du général…

Lui aussi avait entendu le commentaire de Jack !

Sakura pense : Au fond, quelle importance ? Il a déjà une piètre opinion de moi…

Sakura, malgré elle ne put s'empêcher de marmonner sur un ton moqueur : Formidable ! Le général a tout entendu !

Lionel : Certaines personnes ont le chic pour se trouver là où elles ne devraient pas. Ca te contrarie-t-il tant que ça qu'il ait entendu ?

Sakura : Non…Enfin un petite peu quand même ! L'enfant que j'ai été nourrit parfois l'espoir de regagner ses faveurs. Naturellement, c'est tout à fait irrationnel, mais c'est ainsi.

Lionel : Hélas le général est un homme qui ne changera jamais : il se prend bien trop au sérieux.

Sakura amusé : Voilà un reproche qu'on ne pourra jamais te faire.

Lionel : Dans la vie, il faut savoir être léger et rechercher le bon côté des choses. Prends notre exemple ! La situation commence à devenir drôle entre toi et moi, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sakura sur un ton moqueur : Terriblement !

Lionel : Veux tu que je te fasses une confidence ? Je crois que le destin est entrain de se moquer de nous. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait que, depuis hier, je n'ai qu'une envie : te déshabiller et t'emmener au septième ciel ?

Sakura avec un détachement feint : Rien que ça ? Le septième ciel ? Tu ne doutes pas de tes prouesses !

Lionel d'un air canaille : Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de moi…

Sakura : Il faut un début à tout.

Lionel promit d'une voix rauque : Le jour où cela arrivera, je te garantis que tu seras bien trop essoufflée pour te plaindre.

Sakura choquée : Lionel ! Tu oublis les règles du jeu.

Lionel : L'imagination échappe à toute règle. Et la mienne est à la haute en couleur…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'on servait le café après un succulent déjeuner, Sakura se sentait bien plus détendue et presque en paix avec le monde. Par chance, elle ne se trouvait pas à la même table que le général, ce qui lui avait permis d'oublier temporairement sa famille. Les convives qui partageaient sa table étaient des cousins de Lionel, de joyeux lurons qui avaient raconté de nombreuses anecdotes sur Lionel. Bon joueur, Lionel les avait écoutés en riant lui aussi, lançant de temps à autre des commentaires ironiques.

L'orchestre entama alors la première valse et les couples commencèrent à se former sur la piste de danse. Sakura fut immédiatement assaillie par de nombreux cavaliers, et durant une bonne heure, elle ne quitta pas la piste. Demandant enfin grâce, elle vint se rasseoir à la table où l'attendait Lionel.

Lionel froidement : Quel succès !

Sakura en riant : Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ! Il y a des cavaliers que j'aurais voulu éviter. Notamment l'un de tes oncles !

Lionel d'un ton possessif : Dois-je tout de même te rappeler que je suis ton cavalier officiel ?

Une voix : Querelle d'amoureux ?

La voix obséquieuse de Jenna les fit sursauter. Ils étaient tellement. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur dispute qu'ils n'avaient pas entendus Jenna arriver.

Sakura en effectuant une preste virevolte : C'est réellement une manie, chez vous, d'espionner les conversations des autres !

Jenna avec hauteur : Votre conversation ne m'intéresse nullement, je venais juste inviter Lionel à danser.

Là-dessus, Jenna adressa son plus beau sourire à Lionel.

Jenna à Lionel : Une danse, Lionel, une seule ! Au nom de ton devoir filial.

Lionel en se levant, sans cacher son agacement : Si tu fais appel à mon sens du devoir, je dois m'incliner.

Sakura pense en regardant Jenna se diriger vers la piste avec Lionel : Pourquoi je la déteste tellement ?

Elle demeura songeuse quelques instants, puis elle décida de profiter de ce moment de tranquillité pour aller se repoudrer le nez.

Alors qu'elle refermait son poudrier, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Lucy entra.

Lucy essoufflé : J'ai bien cru n'avoir jamais l'occasion de te parler. C'est le seul endroit où papa ne risquera pas de nous surprendre.

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire.

Sakura conscience qu'elles ne disposaient que très peu de temps : Que voulais-tu me dire ce matin ?

Lucy ravis : Je suis amoureuse. Il s'appelle Peter McMillan, il termine cette année ces études de droit. Il est merveilleux et je l'aime.

Sakura : Mais hélas, le général à d'autres plans pour toi !

Lucy : Effectivement. Il m'a présenté une liste de beaux partis et m'a demandé de choisir un mari parmi eux. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire !

Sakura : Est-il au courant de ta relation avec Peter ?

Lucy : Non, je lui n'ai pas osé lui en parler. Peter souhaitait aller le voir et tout lui expliquer, mais je n'ai pas voulu. Papa exerce en ce moment une pression constante sur moi pour que je choisisse « un bon parti »et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Sakura : Peter t'aime-t-il ?

Lucy sans l'ombre d'une hésitation : Oui. Mais il n'est ni fortuné, ni issu d'une famille illustre. Papa ne voudra jamais que je l'épouse. J'ai pensé m'enfuir de la maison, seulement Peter loge dans une chambre d'étudiant, je ne peux donc pas vivre chez lui. Je n'ai aucun endroit où aller.

Sakura : Si ! Tu peux venir chez moi !

Plongeant la main dans son sac, elle en ressortit un stylo et un carnet dont elle déchira une page. Elle y griffonna rapidement quelque chose avant de le tendre à Lucy.

Sakura précisa : C'est mon adresse. Quitte la maison le plus vite possible et viens chez moi. Le général ne pourra rien contre toi, tu as dix-huit ans, tu es majeur.

Lucy : Mais Lionel… Que va-t-il dire ?

Sakura : Lionel ? Quel rapport ?

Lucy gênée : Eh bien…Vous êtes ensemble, non ?

Sakura vivement : Oh, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! En réalité, je rends un service à Lionel.

Lucy : Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, au juste ? Qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et toi ?

Sakura hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Lucy : Je ne te crois pas ! Lorsque vous êtes ensemble, on sent que l'air vibre entre vous, comme s'il se chargeait d'électricité.

Sakura : Oui, car depuis que nous nous connaissons, nous sommes à couteaux tirés, tous les deux !

Lucy : Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, tu sais ! Mais libre à toi de ne pas m'en dire plus. Et maintenant, je dois partir avant que maman se lance à ma recherche sur les ordres du général…

Lucy en enlaçant tendrement sa sœur : Merci, Sakura, tu es mon sauveur !

Sakura avec tendresse : Non, simplement ta grande sœur.

Lucy en ouvrant la porte : Je viendrais chez toi à la première opportunité.

Sakura tandis que sa sœur s'éclipsait : Je t'attendrai.

Sakura pense : Allons, tout va bien se passer, les rôles ne sont-ils pas inversés dans ma relation avec Lionel ? N'est ce pas moi qui est devenue son obligée ? Grâce à ce voyage en Suisse, j'ai revu thomas et retrouvée ma sœur. Maintenant, je dois être à mon tour utile pour Lionel et l'aider à se réconcilier définitivement avec Lewis Li ! Ainsi l'équilibre sera rétabli.

Quant à l'attirance qu'elle ressentait à son égard…

D'un côté, elle la refusait et d'un autre, elle avait bien conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré un homme aussi fort que lui.

Non, décidément, en dépit de ce que Lionel affirmait, la situation n'était pas drôle !

Lol...Voilà la fin...Donne moi votre avis...Bisous et a bientôt


	6. Chapitre 10

**La vie nous surprend toujours quand on si attend le moins !!!**

Ben voilà le chapitre 10 et bientôt le dernier…Malheureusement… Je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews ça ma fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bcp aussi car j'ai adoré l'écrire…

Bisou à tous et a dans 2semaines si tout se passe comme prévu…

Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 10 :

Lorsque Sakura revint à table, elle n'y trouva pas Lionel. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit encore accaparé par sa belle-mère. Balayant du regard la piste de danse, elle le repéra rapidement – ainsi que la tête blonde de Jenna, appuyée contre l'épaule de Lionel.

Immédiatement, une vive colère l'envahit, et elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas se précipiter sur la piste et écarter violemment Jenna de son partenaire.

Sakura pense : Allons, Lionel ne m'appartient pas, il peut en toute légitimité danser avec une autre.

Peine perdue !

Son irritation était plus forte que jamais.

Jenna Li, n'avait pas le droit de se montrer si possessive envers Lionel ! Il était urgent que Sakura mette un terme définitif aux manigances de cette redoutable beau-mère. Mais de quelle façon ?

Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur Lewis Li.

Lui aussi était en train d'observer le couple qui évoluait sur la piste. Et ses traits crispés indiquaient que le spectacle lui déplaisait fortement. Lewis avait l'air d'un homme réfléchi. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il accuse son fils et estime sa femme innocente ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Puisque Lionel était incapable de le faire, elle l'allait prendre les choses en mains !

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Lewis vint planter devant elle.

Lewis sans préambule : Nous devons faire cesser ce manège ! M'accordez-vous cette danse ?

Sakura se levant d'un bond : Tout a fait d'accord avec vous ! Seulement…la situation n'est peut-être pas tel que vous vous la représentez…

Lewis en entraînant Sakura vers la piste de danse : C'est-à-dire ?

Sakura : Lionel n'est pas entrain de…je veux dire…il ne ferait jamais…

Sakura pense : Mon Dieu ! C'est vraiment plus dur que je ne le pensais pour lui avouer que c'est Jenna la coupable et non pas Lionel !

Lewis avec douceur en sourit à Sakura : Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que mon fils serait capable ou non de faire !

Sakura : Vraiment ?

Lewis : Dieu soit loué, en ce qui concerne les femmes, les goûts de mon fils sont plus sûrs que les miens. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou !

Sakura : Il serait mal élevé de ma part de vous approuvez.

Lewis en souriant tristement : Néanmoins, vous ne pouvez protester, car cela serait mentir, n'est ce pas ? J'ai été vraiment très injuste avec Lionel dans le passé ! Et maintenant, il est temps d'intervenir. Prête à changer de partenaire ?

Là-dessus, dans un habile mouvement, il lâcha la taille de Sakura qui passa immédiatement dans les bras de Lionel, tandis que Lewis prenait d'autorité sa femme dans les siens.

Sakura pense tandis que Lionel virevolta rapidement sur la piste, mettant ainsi une bonne distance entre les deux couples : Quel tour de passe-passe !

Lionel en ralentissant le rythme pour s'accorder à la mesure du morceau que jouait l'orchestre : Que pouvait bien te raconter mon père ?

Sakura : Ton père n'est pas aussi aveugle que tu le pensais. Du moins, il ne l'est plus !

Lionel anxieux : Q'as-tu fait ?

Sakura : Rien du tout ! C'est Lewis qui est venu me chercher et m'a suggéré de mettre un terme à votre danse. Il voit désormais clair dans le jeu de Jenna et il regrette de t'avoir méjugé !

Lionel murmura dans un sourire sensuel : Sais-tu que tu es un véritable porte-bonheur, Sakura Kinomoto ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si dangereuse pour ma santé mentale ?

A ces mots, une bouffée de chaleur submergea Sakura… elle releva la tête.

Sakura : Si je suis si dangereuse, laisse-moi partir.

Lionel d'un ton enjôleur : Impossible ! Et ne tentes pas de fuir, tu ne le pourrais pas.

Etait-il encore possible d'échapper à la passion violente qui menaçait de les emporter ?

Sakura savait pourtant que les folies se payaient toujours au prix fort ! Hélas, cette pensée pesa bien faiblement dans la balance, comparée à son désir ! Sur une impulsion, Sakura noua ses bras autour du cou de Lionel… Immédiatement, il resserra son étreinte. Alors elle ferma les paupières, se laissant emporter par le tourbillon de la danse, langoureusement blottie dans le bras de Lionel.

Son eau de toilette, aux notes de musc et de lavande, imprégnait tous les sens de Sakura. Le corps de son partenaire vibrait d'appétit contre le sien, et elle se sentait désormais incapable de lutter contre leur attirance fatale. D'ailleurs, les sensations qu'elle éprouvait étaient si merveilleuse, un bien être… Pourquoi aurait-il été forcément déraisonnable d'aller plus loin ?

Soudain, l'orchestre entama un morceau plus rythmé et ils furent contraints de s'écarter l'un de l'autre pour danser en se faisant face. Lionel lança alors sur elle des yeux de braise, dont l'ardeur reflétait le tumulte intérieur de Sakura… et quand il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur, dans la douceur de la nuit, elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

Des jardins immenses et touffus entouraient l'hôtel. Ils suivirent tout d'abord les méandres d'un chemin blanc avant d'atteindre un bosquet. S'appuyant alors contre le tronc d'un hêtre, Lionel attira Sakura à lui.

Sakura d'un ton peu convaincu : Nous avons tord…

Lionel : Je sais, je dois être fou, mais…

Laissant sa phrase en suspend, il se pencha légèrement vers le visage de Sakura.

Sakura d'un ton affolé : Non ! Nous ne…

La bouche de Lionel bâillonna d'autorité celle de Sakura et toute résistance s'envola comme un nuage de pollen sous le souffle du vent. Sakura s'agrippa alors aux épaules de Lionel et se laissa emporter par le tourbillon enivrant de ce baiser torride. Loin du monde, dans leur îlot de verdure, ils s'abandonnèrent à la fièvre qui dévorait son corps…

Lionel en relevant la tête, d'une voix vibrante de passion : Si nous ne rentrons pas immédiatement, je ne réponds plus de moi.

Sakura : Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cela ? J'étais parfaitement heureuse lorsque nous nous détestions !

Lionel en traçant un sillon brûlant sur le cou de Sakura : Moi aussi !

Sakura rejeta alors sensuellement la tête en arrière, tandis qu'un léger gémissement lui échappa. Un long frisson parcourut son corps lorsque Lionel se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Lionel d'une voix rocailleuse : Quel sort m'as-tu jeté, petite ensorceleuse ?

Elle lui adressa un regard fripon, puis entreprit de défaire le premier bouton de la chemise de Lionel. Elle introduit ses doigts dans l'entrebâillement… La peau de Lionel était si chaude et ferme, une véritable tentation.

Lionel : J'aime tes caresses.

Ces paroles la firent frémir. Jamais elle ne s'était consumée – d'un feu si intense pour un homme. Même pas pour Mark – et certainement pas pour Daniel.

Soudain, elle se figea.

Daniel !

Ce nom lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Puissant dans ses ultimes ressources, elle se libéra de l'étreinte de Lionel.

Sakura murmura d'une voix haletante : Mon Dieu ! Que suis-je en train de faire ? Il ne faut pas…Nous avons eu tort.

Lionel : Tort ? Pourquoi ? Nous sommes les jouets d'une puissance qui nous dépasse. En outre, en quoi notre attirance est-elle condamnable ? Ne me dit pas que c'est par égard à Daniel.

Avait-il le don de lire dans les pensées ?

Sakura : Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas l'homme qu'il me faut, pas plus que je ne suis celle qui te correspond !

Lionel, un ptit sourire aux lèvres : La nature est pourtant en train de nous prouver le contraire. Et si nous restions à l'écoute de nos corps, sans nous préoccuper de nos idéaux ou de nos principes ?

Sakura : Comment peux-tu prendre la situation avec une telle légèreté ?

Lionel : Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Sakura. En réalité, mon esprit est des plus confus. C'est la première que cela m'arrive.

Sakura en laissant fuser un petit rire sec : Permet-moi d'en douter !

Lionel : Tu peux bien rire, mais c'est la vérité. Découvrir à quel point je te désirais a été un choc pour moi. Et quand je suis près de toi, je n'ai qu'une obsession : t'attirer dans mon lit. Et je sais que toi aussi, tu en meurs d'envie. Alors à quoi bon résister plus longtemps ?

Sakura frissonna, comme envoûtée par ses propos auquel elle se refusait.

Lionel : Laissons la passion brûler tant qu'elle durera. Oublions les serments inutiles et vivons au jour le jour.

Surprise par son honnêteté, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, pour aller s'adosser contre un autre arbre. Avait-elle perdu la raison pour prendre en considération la proposition d'un homme qui ne lui promettait rien du tout ? Rien, à part le plaisir des sens…

Et si, au fond, Lionel avait raison ?

Pourquoi ne pas s'abandonner aux étreintes fiévreuses qu'il lui promettait tant que durera la passion ? Ils étaient tous deux des adultes lucides, ils ne se laisseraient pas prendre au piège de l'amour.

Lionel d'une voix brûlante : Alors ?

Sakura agacée par ses propres hésitations : C'est une situation absurde. La plus absurde que je n'ai jamais vécue. Je suis entrain de me demander si oui ou non je vais te céder, alors qu'il y a quelques jours encore, je dînais avec un autre homme.

Elle se retint d'ajouter qu'elle envisageait même d'épouser cet « autre homme », s'il lui faisait la demande.

Pourtant, elle avait désormais l'intime conviction qu'elle n'épouserait pas Daniel. Ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui avec Lionel lui prouvait qu'elle était une femme passionnée. Or, en épousant Daniel, elle aurait renié sa nature, ce qui aurait été une grave erreur.

Lionel : Ma chérie, oublie aussi ton Daniel ! Tu sais comme moi que nous ne serons disponibles pour personne d'autre tant que nous n'aurons pas assouvi la soif qui étreint nos corps.

Lionel en saisissant brusquement la main de Sakura : Rentrons, ou l'on va se demander où nous sommes passés. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à mentir à ma mère.

Sakura : Elle doit pourtant te connaître !

Lionel : Ma mère ignore tout de ma vie amoureuse. D'ailleurs, je ne me confie jamais à personne.

Sakura lui lança un regard étonné. Décidément, Lionel la surprendrait toujours !

Comme ils approchaient de l'hôtel, un brouhaha monta soudain du hall. Des éclats de rires résonnaient lorsque Lionel et Sakura poussèrent la porte… Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers le haut de l'escalier où se tenait le couple de jeunes mariés. Lionel et Sakura se mêlèrent à la foule. Des voix encouragèrent Caroline à lancer le bouquet. Ferment les yeux, celle-ci lança la gerbe de fleurs.

Une voix : Attrape-le !

Fascinée par la courbe que formait le bouquet dans son vol, Sakura ne se rendit pas compte qu'il arrivait droit sur elle. Au dernier moment, elle leva la main pour se protéger du projectile qui se retrouva alors bien malgré elle entre ses doigts…

Ce fut alors que la situation dégénéra.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir chaleureusement tandis que les remarques allusives fusaient à l'adresse de Lionel. Sakura plongea aussitôt le nez dans son bouquet pour se dérober aux regards.

Sakura à Lionel en relevant la tête, une fois les convives calmés : Désolée. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de l'attraper. J'ai seulement voulu m'en protéger.

Lionel avec une pointe de dérision : J'ai la vague impression que Caroline l'a fait exprès. De tout évidence, elle pense que nous devrions nous marier.

Sakura : Elle ne sait pas à quel point nous sommes incompatibles.

Lionel : Allons, Sakura, je suis convaincu qu'il y a des domaines où nous serons en parfaite harmonie.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme détourna la tête et croisa alors le regard malicieux de Caroline qui descendait d'un pas léger l'escalier au bras de son époux. L'heure du départ avait sonné pour le jeune couple et ce fut sous une dernière pluie de confettis qu'ils s'engouffrèrent à l'arrière d'une limousine, en direction de l'aéroport. Leur lune de miel allait commencer.

Une fois le couple parti, l'ambiance retomba rapidement et les convives commencèrent à se retirer. Sakura aurait aimé échanger un dernier mot avec sa mère et sa sœur, mais le général montait la garde et Sakura ne put les approcher avant de quitter l'hôtel.

Le seuil de la maison familiale à peine franchi, Lionel retira son nœud papion pour le fourrer dans sa poche. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et une barbe naissante ombrait déjà ses joues…

Sakura pense : Il est aussi sexy et attrayant que le péché.

Lionel en se dirigeant vers le bar du salon : Envie d'un verre ?

Sakura pense, en se saisissant du verre que lui tendait Lionel : Envie de toi !

Aucun l'alcool au monde, pas même ce cognac Napoléon, ne serait en mesure de lui procurer des sensations aussi enivrantes que les baisers de Lionel…

Lionel : Eh bien, t'es-tu décidée, pour nous deux ?

Sakura mentit en détournant les yeux : Non, pas encore.

Sans le vouloir, Lionel avait réveillé sa sensualité endormie et elle commençait à réaliser que pendant des années, elle avait vécu dans le déni d'une part vitale d'elle-même. Grâce au désir ardent que Lionel lui inspirait, elle avait l'impression d'être terriblement vivante, et c'était un sentiment aussi doux que revigorant.

Soudain, elle leva la tête vers lui à son regard fiévreux. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, puis un deuxième… Un lent sourire barra le visage de Lionel qui franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait encore. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Sakura pressa alors violemment sa bouche contre la sienne.

Sakura chuchota : Je vais prendre une douche, rejoins-moi dans un quart d'heure dans la chambre.

Comme elle se précipitait vers la porte, Lionel lui saisit le bras au vol.

Lionel : La réponse est oui ?

Sakura en éclatant de rire : A ton avis ?

Puis, elle s'enfuit.

Sakura pense tandis que l'eau coulait sur son corps : Il était temps que je porte un regard lucide sur moi-même. J'ai voulu refouler l'âtre passionné que je suis, parce que l'expérience que j'ai vécue quand j'avais dix-huit ans m'avait traumatisée. Dès mon retour, je romprais avec Daniel.

Cette décision prise, elle se sentit soudain plus légère, comme délivrée d'un fardeau qui pesait inconsciemment suer ses épaules. Désormais, elle s'était affranchie du passé, et pouvait affronter l'avenir. Plus, rien ne la retenait d'agir selon ses pulsations. Si elle commentait une erreur avec Lionel, eh bien…, c'était son affaire !

Là-dessus, elle ferma le robinet de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette.

Sakura pense : Assez réfléchi, il est temps d'agir !

Elle entra dans la chambre revêtue d'un déshabillé en soie rouge. Quant à Lionel, il sortit du dressing, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon.

Lionel en laissant glisser ses yeux sur le corps de Sakura : Te sens-tu mieux ?

Ce regard lui fit l'effet d'une caresse brûlante. Elle sentit la pointe de ses seins se durcir, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil perçant de Lionel.

Sakura : Mieux je ne sais pas…Plus fraîche, en tout cas !

Lionel en entrant dans la salle de bain : Alors à mon tour. Une bonne douche va me revigorer car je crois que la nuit sera longue.

Sakura pense en voyant Lionel disparaître dans la salle de bain : Mon Dieu ! Qu'il fait chaud dans cette chambre.

Subitement oppressée, Sakura se réfugia sur la terrasse.

De là, elle n'en resta pas moins attentive aux bruits qui provenaient de l'intérieur. L'eau venait de cesser de couler.

Sakura pense : Lionel doit se sécher. A présent, il va ouvrir la porte…

Une voix : Sakura ?

Elle tressaillit et se retourna.

Lionel se tenait devant le lit, splendide dans sa serviette nouée paresseusement autour de la taille. Ses cheveux mouillés brillaient dans le clair-obscur et ses yeux convoiteurs la dévoraient en silence.

Lionel : Pas de regret ?

Sakura d'un voix voilée : aucun.

A cet instant, ils s'élancèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'étreignirent ardemment et s'embrassèrent tout aussi fougueusement avant de rouler sur le lit.

Lionel s'ordonna en lui : Du calme ! Je dois impérativement me contrôler.

Se détachant de Sakura, il se mit à contempler son corps sensuel drapé dans une soie rouge qui le rendait encore plus excitant…D'une main experte, il se mit à caresser, à travers l'étoffe légère, le monts et les vallées de ce corps alangui, encouragé par les petits gémissements de sa partenaire.

Sakura pense : Jamais un homme ne m'avait prodigué de caresses aussi érotiques !

Les étreintes qu'elle avait connues jusque-là avaient toujours été expéditives et s'étaient immanquablement passé dans le noir. Lionel, lui, prenait tout son temps, et la lueur tamisée et orangée que diffusait l'abat-jour baignait la chambre dans une atmosphère sensuelle.

Elle frissonna lorsque, remontant d'une main audacieuse l'ourlet de son déshabillé, Lionel atteignit son entrejambe. Au même instant, il refermait sa bouche sur l'un de ses seins, à peine couvert par le tissu…

Le souffle court, Sakura enfouit alors ses ongles dans les cheveux désordonnés de son amant qui, abandonnant le premier sein, jeta son dévolu sur le deuxième et se livra aux mêmes exquises tortures…

Lionel déclara en relevant la tête, les yeux embués de désir : J'aimerais que ces préambules durent encore et encore mais tu es bien trop excitante !

Sakura murmura : Viens…

Là-dessus, elle dénoua sa serviette tandis qu'il lui retirait son déshabillé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lionel se noyait en Sakura en poussant un grognement de plaisir. Il se mit ensuite à chalouper au-dessus de Sakura, d'abord lentement, puis à un rythme plus rapide et intense à la fois….

De son côté, Sakura palpait fébrilement les cheveux, les épaules, les bras de Lionel tandis que le plaisir prenait peu à peu possession de son être. Soudain, un cri de volupté lui échappa, auquel vint bientôt se mêler celui de Lionel…

Elle le retint longtemps contre son cœur, essoufflé, stupéfaite, conquise. Jamais elle n'avait connu un plaisir si intense dans les bras d'un homme.

Lorsque Lionel roula enfin sur le côté, elle eut la sensation de ne plus posséder la moindre énergie. Ses paupières s'alourdirent malgré elle… La dernière chose qu'elle se rappela avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut le bras protecteur de Lionel qui l'enlaçait.

FIN DU CHAPITRE ... REVIEWS ????


	7. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

A peine réveillée, paupières encore closes, Sakura s'étirait dans un mouvement félin lorsque les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revirent à l'esprit : un lent sourire éclaira alors son visage. Quel fabuleux voyage ! Avec Lionel, elle avait foulé des contrées jusqu'alors insoupçonnées. Leurs étreintes avaient été si passionnées, si belles qu'elle se sentait prête à recommencer !

A cette pensée, elle ouvrit les yeux…

La place à côté d'elle était vide !

Se redressant sur le coude. A cet instant, Lionel sortit du dressing, vêtu d'un polo couleur ocre et d'un jean noir.

Sakura pense en le regardant tranquillement : En Denim ou smoking, il possède toujours la même distinction.

Son jean moulait ses cuisses musclées tandis que son polo mettait en valeur son torse puissant. Néanmoins, elle avait tout de même une nette préférence pour sa tenue d'Adam…

Sakura pense déçue : Pourquoi s'est-il déjà rhabiller ?

A cet instant, Lionel lui adressa un sourire sensuel et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Se penchant vers Sakura, il déposa alors un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lionel murmura : Bonjour, mon amour. Tu as été merveilleuse cette nuit.

Sakura avec un sourire lascif : Pourquoi ne t'allonges-tu pas un moment à côté de moi ?

Lionel : Cela me déchire le cœur de refuser ton offre, mon cœur. Mais mon père s'en va à la fin de la matinée et je dois absolument m'entretenir avec lui.

Sakura : Quel dommage !

Lionel promit, les yeux brillants : Il y aura d'autres nuits et d'autres matins, Sakura. Et maintenant, je dois filer avant que tu ne me fasses changer d'idée. A tout à l'heure.

Là-dessus, il planta un baiser sur le front de Sakura et s'éclipsa, laissant sa compagne bien songeuse…

Sakura pense : Ce week-end a pris une tournure des plus inattendues, mais au fond, c'est sûrement pour le mieux…J'ai rétabli le contact avec ma sœur, revu ma mère et mon frère, et rien que pour ces raisons là, ce voyage en Suisse est positif. Et puis, bien sûr, il y a Lionel…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sakura avait l'impression d'être redevenue elle-même, une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et n'hésitait pas à tout mettre en œuvre pour l'obtenir.

Aujourd'hui, elle était bien plus avisée qu'elle ne l'était à l'époque où elle avait rencontré Mark. Et cette fois, elle ne confondrait pas désir et amour. Entre Lionel et elle, il ne s'agissait que d'une liaison. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux mais seulement mus par un désir incontrôlable qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Lorsque la passion passerait, chacun reprendrait sa route sans dommage, ni blessure.

Sakura pense sensuellement étendue sue le lit, se prêtant à la caresse du soleil qui inondait la pièce : Je suis vraiment reconnaissante à Lionel de m'avoir redonner le goût de vivre !

Ce fut alors que son regard tomba sur l'horloge posée sur la cheminée : déjà 11 heures ! D'un bond, elle sauta du lit et fonça vers la salle de bains.

Six semaines plus tard, la passion qui unissait Sakura et Lionel était toujours aussi intense. L'attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était intacte, Sakura avait même parfois l'impression qu'elle était plus forte qu'avant.

Lionel et elle étaient devenus quasiment inséparables. Au travail, leurs rapports demeuraient professionnels, mais leurs éternelle disputes, dont leurs collègues étaient si amateurs, avaient curieusement disparues – ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer de nombreux commentaires parmi le personnel.

Sakura pris le parti de s'en moquer. Elle savourait pleinement son bonheur…même les jours où elle avait énormément de travail, elle restait sereine, certain que le soir venu, dans le cocon de son appartement, il n'y aurait plus que Lionel et elle au monde.

De son côté, Lionel paraissait partager le bonheur de Sakura. Il ne se battait plus contre les objets de son bureau, notamment sa corbeille à papier ! Il ne passait chez lui que pour relever son courrier, et dormait toutes les nuits chez Sakura. Il était fréquent qu'ils aillent au restaurant ou bien au cinéma, mais à leur retour à la maison, quelque soit l'heure, ils trouvaient toujours l'énergie pour faire l'amour.

Sakura s'endormait chaque soir dans les bras de Lionel et se réveillait chaque matin sous ses caresses. Un simple effleurement de la part de Lionel suffisait à embrasser les sens de Sakura.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle était réveillée depuis un petit moment déjà, mais faisait semblant de dormir car elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde renoncer au rituel matinal.

Lionel murmura en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Sakura : Je sais que tu ne dors plus.

Sakura alors en ouvrant un œil, l'air mutin : On se connaît ?

Lionel : Oui, et même très bien, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Il se mit à lui caresser les hanches.

Sakura : Ah oui, je me souviens de vous, à présent. Nous travaillons ensemble, n'est ce pas ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

Lionel chuchotant : Pour l'instant, rester étendue et ne pas bouger. Ensuite, je vous ferai passer un petit test.

Et, avec une tendresse infinie, il fit lentement glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de Sakura.

Sakura en retenant un petit rire, comme il titillait le bout de ses seins : Allez vous me poser des questions ?  
Lionel : Non, il s'agit d'un test pratique. Il suffira que vous répétiez ce que vous aurez appris, sachant que la créativité vous vaudra des points en plus.

Cette fois, Sakura éclata de rire.

Un rire auquel se substituèrent bientôt des petits gémissements car la bouche de Lionel explorait à présent la fleur de son intimité. Enfouissant les mains dans les cheveux de son amant, Sakura l'encouragea en se cambrant contre lui. Une vague de plaisir la submergea alors…

Lionel : Vous avez compris ce que vous devez faire ?

Sakura en laissant courir ses longs doigts le long de son torse : Je pense que oui.

Sa main agile atteignit bientôt la virilité de son amant ; un grognement échappa à Lionel.

Sakura d'une voix languide : Tout doux, c'est juste le début.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle se jucha sur lui avant de le guider en elle. Puis, elle commença à onduler sensuellement au-dessus de lui.

Lionel pense en essayant de contrôler l'excitation qu'elle lui procurait : Dieu, qu'elle est belle.

Les mains de Lionel se resserrèrent soudain sur les hanches de Sakura qui renversa langoureusement la tête en arrière. Ils se mirent alors à chalouper et, après un galop frénétique, sauvage, ils atteignirent les rivages du plaisir tandis que leurs cris se mêlaient…

Sakura se laissa ensuite choir sur Lionel, le cœur battant une chamade effrénée.

Sakura, après avoir repris son souffle : Ai-je été suffisamment créative ?

Lionel : Diaboliquement, oui ! Tu crois que maintenant j'ai envi de me lever pour aller travailler.

Sakura : À ce propos…Les commentaires vont de bon train au travail, tu sais.

Lionel : Bah, ce n'est pas nouveau ! On a toujours beaucoup parlé de nous.

Sakura : Sur nos querelles, oui ! Aujourd'hui, ils voient bien que nous ne nous disputons plus. Ils doivent sûrement se douter de quelque chose entre nous.

Lionel : Ca te gêne ?

Sakura en lui adressant un regard mi-amusé, mi-accusateur : Non, mais je suis certaine que les paris sont ouverts sur la durée de notre relation. Et je me permets de te rappeler que tes records en la matière sont déplorables.

En réalité, elle était loin d'éprouver le détachement qu'elle affichait car une question la torturait : comment réagirait-elle lorsque ce sera terminé entre eux ?

Lionel : Veux-tu que je fasse une mise au point avec eux pour enrayer la rumeur ?

Sakura : Certainement pas, cela ne fera qu'aggraver la situation. La seule façon de mettre fin aux commérages serait de rompre. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites ?

Lionel vivement : Tu sais bien que non ! Je n'arrive pas à me lasser de toi, Sakura : tu es si différente de toutes les femmes que j'ai connues !

Ces paroles mirent du baume au cœur de Sakura. Elle non plus ne souhaitait pas que leur histoire s'arrête. Du moins pas tout de suite… Un jour lointain, forcément, mais le plus lointain possible.

Sakura conclus, fataliste : Alors laissons-les commérer !

Lionel : De toute façon, cela ne durera pas. Pour l'instant, notre couple a encore l'attrait de la nouveauté. Attendons qu'un nouvel événement se produise, et ils passeront à autre chose.

Sous la douche, Sakura repensa anxieusement eaux derniers propos de Lionel : En sera-il de même avec notre relation ? Lionel seras-tu capable de « passer à autre chose » dès que tu te seras lassé de moi ?

Sakura travaillait sur la gamme chromatique d'un hôtel en construction lorsque Lionel fit irruption dans son bureau.

Sakura, en relevant la tête pour lui décocher un beau sourire : Je croyais que tu avais un déjeuner professionnel.

Lionel : En effet, mais il fallait que je te voie avant car je viens de recevoir un coup de fils de Caroline.

Sakura : Elle et Thomas sont enfin revenus de leur lune de miel ?

Lionel : Oui, depuis quinze jours déjà. Ils ont déjà reçut tes parents, ma mère et à présent, c'est notre tour. Ils nous invitent à dîner ce soir.

Le sourire de Sakura disparut.

Sakura vivement : Et Thomas est-il au courant ?

Lionel : Mais bien sûr ! Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-ci. Caroline m'a assuré qu'il est bien plus décontracté qu'avant. Il s'est même disputé avec votre père, durant la visite de ta famille. Preuve qu'il commence sérieusement à se libérer !

Sakura : Incroyable ! Le général devait suffoquer de fureur. J'aurais aimé voir ça ! A propos, Caroline a-t-elle des nouvelles de Lucy ?

Lionel : Elle ne m'a rien dit à son sujet, mais tu pourras toujours le lui demander ce soir. Lucy me paraît pleine de ressources, alors ne t'inquiète pas, elle viendra le moment voulu.

Sakura : Tu as sûrement raison, je me tracasse pour rien, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Soudain, Sakura sourcilla. Quels étaient ces éclats de voix derrière la porte ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger bien longtemps.

Lionel en apercevant la silhouette féminine qui se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte : Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Jenna ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Jenna : Ne m'appelle plus Jenna ! Tiens, tiens ! Ta maîtresse travaille pour toi ?

A cet instant, Sakura sentit son cœur bondir de fureur. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Jenna, déchaînée, se mit à dire toutes sortes d'injures à l'adresse du couple – de sorte que le personnel ne pouvait plus avoir de doutes sur la nature de leur relation !

Lionel se leva précipitamment pour refermer la porte de bureau, croisant les bras, il se tourna vers sa belle-mère.

Lionel durement : Que fais-tu ici, Jenna ?

Jenna : Je suis venue t'apprendre ce que je pense de toi, espèce de vaurien. De toi et de cette petite libertine !

A ces mots, Sakura se figea tandis que Lionel serra les mâchoires.

Lionel d'un ton menaçant : Insulte moi, si ça te fais plaisir, mais je t'interdis d'insulter Sakura ou tu auras affaire à moi !

Jenna : T'aurait-elle ensorcelé ?

Lionel : Ce que je ressens pour Sakura ne te regarde absolument pas !

Jenna : Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ?

Lionel d'un ton méprisant : Tiens-tu réellement à le savoir ?

Jenna d'un air défiant : Je t'écoute !

Lionel : Comme tu veux ! Contrairement à toi, Sakura est une personne honnête, capable de s'intéresser aux autres. Elle ne choisit pas ses partenaires en fonction de leur compte en banque et ne désire pas le bien de son prochain.

Jenna : Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me divertir un peu, espèce de petit hypocrite. Etait-ce mal ?

Lionel : Oui, dans la mesure où tu étais la femme de mon père, et par conséquence, ma belle-mère ! Ce qui, d'après mes déductions, ne doit plus être le cas

Jenna en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Sakura : Bien vu ! Lewis demande le divorce. Et c'est sa faute à elle !

Sakura : C'est à vous seule qu'il faut vous en prendre, madame Li !

Jenna : vous vous croyez subtile, n'est ce pas ? Mais je vais vous dire une bonne chose Sakura : Lionel ne vous épousera jamais. L'amour et le mariage sont des notions qui lui sont étrangères. Vous ne parviendrez pas à le retenir.

Sakura : Sortez de ce bureau immédiatement !

Jenna : Inutile de vous énerver, je m'en vais. Plus tôt je serai débarrassée de cette famille, mieux je me porterai.

Là-dessus, elle sortit, tête haute, en prenant bien soin de faire claquer bruyamment la porte derrière elle.

Sakura et Lionel restèrent un moment sans parler.

Lionel gêné, en passant une main dans se cheveux : Je suis désolé.

Sakura avec humour : Ce n'est rien, je suis solide. Cette dispute a au moins eu le mérite de lever tout doute parmi le personnel. Pourquoi est-elle venue ici ? Je ne comprends pas.

Lionel : Elle voulait prendre sa revanche en semant la pagaille entre nous.

Sakura : A propos du fait que tu ne veuilles pas te marier. Mais elle ne m'a rien appris du tout ! Entre nous, c'est juste…

Lionel : Juste quoi ? Une attirance sexuelle ?

Elle acquiesça d'un air songeur.

Toutefois… N'était-ce pas une description simplifiée de leur relation ?

Sakura : Rassure toi. Je n'attends pas de demande en mariage de ta part.

Lionel d'un air sarcastique : Ouf, se suis soulagé que tu confirmes que notre relation n'est pas une histoire d'amour.

Son ton surprit Sakura.

Lionel : Désolé, mais je vais être en retard à mon déjeuner. Oublions Jenna, tu veux ?

Là-dessus, il lui donna un rapide baiser et disparut.

Sakura demeura pensive pendant une bonne demi-heure, incapable de se replonger dans son travail. La venue de Jenna avait remué les eaux troubles qu'ils préféraient ignorer…

Bein qu'elle ne lui ait pas montré, la description que Lionel avait faite de leur relation lui avait déplu. Entre eux, c'était tout de même davantage qu'une attirance sexuelle. A commencer par leurs nombreux centres d'intérêts communs !

Certes, on ne pouvait par parler d'amour ! Là-dessus, elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle n'éprouvait pas de l'amour, mais du désir pour lui.

Sakura conclut finalement agacée : Lionel doit avoir raison.

Se saisissant de la palette de couleurs, elle tenta alors de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Vers 8 heures, ce soir-là, l'estomac noué, Sakura se rendait avec Lionel chez Caroline et Thomas, en priant pour que le dîner se passe sans accroc majeur. Elle jeta un regard en biais vers son compagnon…Depuis le déjeuner, il n'était guère bavard.

Sakura pense : A quoi pense-t-il ? A ses contrats ?

Sakura mal à l'aise alors qu'ils descendaient de la voiture : Apparemment nous sommes les seuls invités.

Lionel : Caroline est déterminée, tu sais !

Caroline en ouvrant la porte à cet instant : Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir !

Elle les embrassa chaleureusement.

Sakura inquiète : Thomas est-il là ?

Caroline dans un sourire rassurant : Il prépare les cocktails. Lui aussi est un peu nerveux. Il craint que tu ne lui en veuilles car il n'a pas été très sympathique avec toi, au mariage.

Sakura : En réalité, sa conduite m'a plutôt attristée qu'irritée.

Caroline conduisit ensuite ses hôtes au salon. C'était une pièce spacieuse et confortablement meublée. Derrière le bar, Thomas répartissait le contenu d'un shaker dans quatre verres. Il les regarda entrer sans broncher puis, posant le shaker, alla à leur rencontre – non sans prendre une grande inspiration.

Thomas en donnant une vigoureuse poignée de main : Salut, Lionel.

Se tournant alors vers sa sœur, il la salua d'un air gêné.

Thomas : Sakura…

Sakura pense : Si Thomas est embarrassé, il n'est pas aussi tendu qu'il l'était au mariage, lorsque l'ombre du général planait entre nous.

Sakura d'une voix empreinte d'émotion : Salut, James…

Thomas sur le même ton : Bienvenue à la maison. Je craignais que tu annules au dernier moment. J'ai été un salaud, au mariage. Etre si méchant envers toi, je m'en veux.

Sakura avec un sourire bienfaisant : C'est vrai ! Mais ce qui important maintenant, c'est que nous soyons réunis. Oublions le passé et devenons amis. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Thomas : C'est mon vœu le plus cher. Seulement…Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

Sakura avec douceur : Je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

A cet instant, les larmes leur montèrent tous deux aux yeux et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement.

Caroline d'un ton enjoué : Il est temps de porter un toast à ces retrouvailles.

Puis elle alla chercher les cocktails et les amuse-gueules.

Et dire que tout à l'heure, dans la voiture, Sakura redoutait de passer une mauvaise soirée ! Ses craintes étaient ridicules. Le dîner se déroula merveilleusement bien, ponctué par de nombreux rires. Quel bonheur pour Sakura de voir son frère si détendu ! Elle avait même oublié qu'il était doté d'un sacré sens de l'humour ! De plus, Caroline et Lionel s'entendaient si bien. Comme il était si bon de se retrouver en famille.

Sakura pense : Il ne manque plus que Lucy…

Hélas, lorsqu'ils passèrent au salon pour prendre le café, l'atmosphère changea subitement car Caroline demanda tout à trac.

Caroline : A quand le mariage ?

Lionel et Sakura s'écrièrent à l'union : Quoi ?

Caroline en riant : Allons ! Ne jouez pas les innocents… Je n'ai jamais Lionel aussi rayonnant. Ce doit être les effets de l'amour !

Lionel en repoussant brusquement sa tasse sur le plateau : Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Et Sakura non plus d'ailleurs !

Sakura : Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation.

Caroline sur un ton ironique : Oh ! Et quel « genre » de relation avez-vous ?

Ce fut alors que Thomas posa une main sur le bras de sa femme.

Thomas : Mon amour, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment opportun pour en parler.

Caroline agacée : Mais enfin, ces deux-là sont amoureux, ça saute aux yeux.

Thomas : Visiblement pour eux, ça n'a rien d'évident !

Tournant un regard confus vers son frère, Caroline demanda d'un air sceptique.

Caroline : Vous n'êtes pas amoureux ?

Sakura et Lionel d'une même voix : Non !

Caroline d'un bout des lèvres : Après tout, vous êtes mieux placés que moi pour savoir. Qui veut un peu de cognac ?

Lionel : Moi s'il te plait !

L'incident fut clos et la soirée put reprendre son cours. Néanmoins, sur le trajet du retour, Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'y revenir.

Sakura : Il est curieux que ta sœur pense que nous sommes amoureux.

Lionel, presque agacé : Quand elle est amoureuse, Caroline voit de l'amour partout.

Lionel d'un air provocateur : Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est ce pas ?

Sakura : Si c'était le cas, je crois que je serais la première au courant ! Et toi ?

Lionel : Tu connais ma position sur ce sujet.

Là-dessus, ils se turent, chacun absorbé dans de profondes pensées.

Sakura pense : S'il ne s'agissait que d'une attirance physique entre nous, pourquoi je ressens subitement cet accès de mélancolie ?

**Ben voilà, lavant dernier chapitre est fini, alors si vs voulez le tt dernier laisser moi plein de reviews auquel je répondrai avec plaisir…Bon a la semaine prochaine…**

**Gros bisou à tous…**


	8. Chapitre 12: le dernier

**Reviews du chapitre précedent:**

IAmIsSvReZ: J'adore faire languir mes lecteur... Lol... Non franchement je suis dsl pour l'attente...Mais voilà le dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira...Et merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir...

Tite Titi87: Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, voilà le tout dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira plus que les autre...Bisou et merci pour toutes tes reviews...

Yentl: Je tenais à m'excuser que l'orthographe ait gâcher ta lecture... Au sujet de Jenna et du général, lis et tu verras bein s'ils refont une apparition ou pas...Merci pour ton com, il m'a fait vraimant très plaisir...

Gally-chan: Alors au sujet de Lionel et Sakura: ils ne vont ni se marier, ni se dire "je t'aime"...Lol, non lis et dis moi ce que tu en pense...Bisou la miss...  


Spicycocktail: Kikou, j'espère que tout ce que tu attends soit dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

Shaeline: Bonne question! Pour avoir la réponse suffit de lire ce chapitre...

Sad Sweet Girl: Bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Alexia: Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et si je la publie aujourd'hui c'est en partie grâce à ton mail...J'ai vu que tu m'avait rajouter dans ton msn...Merci la miss...Bisou et bonne lecture que ce dernier chapitre, je l'espère, te plaise...Gros bisou

** Merci à tous pour vos reviews.  
Bonne lecture en espèrant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaisent...  
Bon je crois qu'il y a assez de blablablabla...Lol...Place au dernier chapitre de LA VIE NOUS SURPREND TOUJOURS QUAND ON S'Y ATTENT LE MOINS...  
Gros bisous à tous...  
**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Dix jours après cette soirée, Sakura se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, en proie à un curieux pressentiment. Par réflexe, elle toucha les draps à côté d'elle…  
Lionel n'était plus dans le lit.  
Un sentiment d'angoisse l'étreignit alors car, depuis le dîner chez Caroline et Thomas, Lionel se comportait parfois de façon curieuse. Immédiatement, elle se leva.  
Elle le trouva dans le salon, en train de méditer dans la pénombre, sur le sofa. Elle demeura un instant sur le seuil de la porte, à l'observer… Visiblement, il était à des années-lumière d'ici !  
Sakura demanda doucement : Que fais-tu là dans le noir ?  
Lionel : Je réfléchissais… Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?  
Sakura : J'ai du sentir dans mon sommeil que tu t'étais levé et cela m'as réveillée. Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe au point de t'empêcher de dormir ?  
A cet instant, Lionel tendit la main afin de l'attirer sur le sofa, à côté de lui. Elle se serra contre lui, toujours anxieuse.  
Lionel lui annonça à brûle-pourpoint : Je pars pour New York demain.  
Sakura pensa en fronçant les sourcils : Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas mise au courant plus tôt ?  
Sakura : Un évènement imprévu s'est-il produit ?  
Lionel en laissant échapper un rire sec : On peut dire ça comme ça ! Je dois retrouver des personnes là-bas.  
Sakura : Des personnes ? Tu es bien mystérieux !  
Lionel : Pas du tout ! C'est un rendez-vous auquel mon grand-père m'a demandé d'aller à sa place. Et je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt car j'attendais un message de confirmation de sa part.  
Sakura : Et tu viens de le recevoir, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ces conditions, je m'incline…mais tu vas me manquer.  
Lionel en lui donnant un baiser sur le front : Toi aussi, tu me manqueras.  
Sakura : Combien de temps resteras-tu là-bas ?  
Lionel : Franchement, j'en sais rien. Pas trop longtemps, j'espère.  
Sakura d'un air faussement ingénu : J'imagine que tu ne peux pas m'emmener dans tes bagages ?  
Lionel : J'ai des choses à régler seul à New York.  
Sakura : Et naturellement, il est inutile que je tente de te faire changer d'avis ?  
Lionel en étreignant sa main dans la sienne : Désolé, Sakura. Je te téléphonerais tous les jours, c'est promis.  
Là-dessus, Lionel porta la main de Sakura à ses lèvres pour en baiser tendrement le dos.  
Sakura d'une voix langoureuse : Retournons au lit ! Laisse-moi te fabriquer des souvenirs à emporter avec toi à New York.  
Etait-ce la séparation imminente qui prêta une urgence toute particulière à leurs étreintes ? Toujours est-il que, dès les premières caresses échangées, une fièvre intense se saisit de leurs corps chauffés à blanc. Ils ne s'endormirent pas avant l'aube…  
Lionel prenait le petit déjeuner lorsque Sakura entra dans la cuisine, encore en peignoir. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, sans prononcer un mot, inutile de commenter la nuit passée.  
Sakura après avoir mangé un premier toast : A quelle heure décolle ton avion ?  
Lionel : En fin de matinée. J'ai le temps de te déposer au bureau, puis de passer à mon appartement pour finir mes bagages.  
Sakura d'un air mutin : Quelle matinée chargée ! J'ai presque des remords pour cette nuit agitée.  
Lionel : Je dormirais dans l'avion, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
Sakura d'un ton mi-triste, mi-boudeur : J'avais encore espérer de te voir renoncer à ton voyage au dernier moment.  
Lionel d'un ton ferme : Ce voyage est très important pour moi : Je t'en dirais davantage à mon retour. Et maintenant, va vite prendre ta douche, ou nous allons tous les deux être en retard !  
Sakura d'un œil moqueur : C'est pas grave ! Mon patron ne sera pas là pour le remarquer.

Comme promit, Lionel appela Sakura tous les soirs. Certes, le son de sa voix réconfortait Sakura, mais cela ne compensait pas son absence. Lionel lui manquait cruellement. Si les jours passaient rapidement grâce au travail dans lequel elle se plongeait à corps perdu, les nuits, elles, constituaient en revanche une véritable épreuve ! Et Sakura finit par réaliser qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dormir seule. Lionel lui était devenu si indispensable que, loin de lui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était privée d'une partie d'elle-même.  
Pour l'heure, elle se trouvait au bureau, concentrée sur l'élaboration d'un nouveau camaïeu, lorsque le téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle décrocha aussitôt. C'était Stephen Li, à l'autre bout du fil.  
Stephen : Allô, Sakura ? Où est passé mon petit-fils ? Sa secrétaire prétend qu'il est parti à l'étranger.  
Sakura pense : Avec l'âge, la mémoire commence-t-elle à faire défaut à Stephen Li ? Il devait tout de même savoir où était Lionel, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait chargé de ce voyage !  
Sakura rappela poliment : Lionel est à New York, Monsieur Li.  
Stephen : A New York ? Qu'est-il allé faire là-bas ?  
Cette fois, Sakura sourcilla.  
Sakura : Votre question me surprend. Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez envoyé à New York ?  
Stephen : Ma chère Sakura, d'accord, je suis âgé mais je ne suis pas sénile pour autant. Je n'ai pas envoyé Lionel à New York ! Et en plus, nous sommes censés jouer au golf ensemble, demain !  
A ces mots, Sakura se figea…  
Que signifie cet imbroglio ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas rêvé, Lionel lui avait bien dit qu'il partait pour New York car son grand-père le lui avait demandé !  
Sakura la bouche subitement sèche : Lionel m'a assuré qu'il se rendait à New York pour régler une affaire à votre place. Ce n'est pas le cas, pas vrai ?  
Stephen : Non, ma chère enfant ; je sais encore ce que je fais et ce que je dis !  
La main de Sakura se mit à trembler sur le combiné.  
Sakura : Excusée moi, j'ai probablement mal compris ses explications.  
Stephen : Quand revient-il ?  
Sakura : Je l'ignore, il ne m'a rien dit.  
Stephen : Dès son retour, dites-lui de me rappeler. Si seulement il pouvait être rentré demain pour notre partie de golf !  
Ils échangèrent encore quelques brèves paroles, puis Stephen raccrocha. Sakura se cala alors contre son fauteuil, glacée jusqu'aux os.  
Sakura murmura : Pourquoi Lionel m'a-t-il menti ?  
S'il ne souhaitait pas lui confier le motif de son voyage, il aurait au moins pu lui dire qu'il était d'ordres privé, au lieu d'inventer des mensonges. Peu à peu, la colère se substitua à la douleur dans son cœur.  
Sakura pense : Dès ce soir, au téléphone, j'exigerais des explications !  
L'horloge venait de sonner huit heures, mais le téléphone demeurait muet. Incapable de rester en place, Sakura tournait en rond dans son appartement. Enfin la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Elle aspira alors une grande bouffée d'air et décrocha.  
Sakura : Allô ?  
Lionel immédiatement alerté par le ton de sa voix : Sakura, que c'est-il passé ? Tu as l'air bizarre.  
Sakura sans préambule : Non, je suis en colère !  
Lionel : Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ?  
Sakura d'un ton mi-agacé, mi-impatient : Comment va New York ?  
Depuis le coup de fil de Stephen Li, elle en était même venue à douter que Lionel lui ait donné sa véritable destination. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui assurait qu'il était bien à New York, et pas à Tombouctou ?  
Lionel sèchement : Bien, contrairement à toi ! Vas-tu me dire ce qui te contrarie, oui ou non ?  
Sakura sur le même ton : Tu es bien à New York ?  
Lionel : Oui, ou veux-tu que je sois ?  
Sakura : Ton grand-père m'a appelée, aujourd'hui. Il voulait savoir si tu n'avais pas oublié la partie de golf que vous deviez faire demain. Il faudrait consulter plus attentivement on agenda avant de me mentir Lionel.  
Lionel : Je ne t'ai pas menti, Sakura !  
Sakura avec ironie : Disons que tu m'as pas dit tout la vérité.  
Lionel : Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer par téléphone. Je te dirai tout dès mon retour.  
Sakura au bord des larmes : Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?  
Lionel : Par nécessité !  
Sakura : Mais bien sûr !  
Lionel sur un ton plus tempéré : Ma puce, tout cela est bien trop compliqué pour qu'on en parle au téléphone. Je t'en prie, calme-toi ! Je n'aime pas te savoir si bouleversée alors que je me trouve à des milliers de kilomètres.  
Sakura tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue : Je ne suis pas bouleversée, mais furieuse, c'est différent ! Je suis terriblement furieuse contre toi, Lionel. Parce que tu m'as menti…et trahie. Et que ça fait atrocement mal !  
Lionel : Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ?  
Sakura brusquement, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire : Parce que je t'aime, espèce d'idiot !  
Pétrifiée par son aveu, elle hésita, murmura un vague : « Oh, mon Dieu ! », puis raccrocha.  
Naturellement, Lionel la rappela aussitôt.  
Elle décrocha, coupa la communication et posa le combiné à côté de l'appareil. Là-dessus, elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa, désemparée, dévastée,…  
Sakura pense : Comment ai-je pu lui dire que je l'aimais ? Peut-être, parce que c'est tout simplement la vérité. Je suis forcée d'admettre que je suis tombée amoureuse de Lionel Li. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je me suis sentie trahi ! De plus cet amour ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Il se peut même que je sois tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier jour. Mais peu importante l'origine de cet amour puisque maintenant il est incommensurable.  
Lionel était exactement l'homme dont elle rêvait – à un petit détail près : son séduisant patron ne voulait ni aimer ni être aimé. Sur ce point-là, il avait été parfaitement clair. Et elle venait précisément de lui dire ce qu'il désirait le moins entendre. Mais le mensonge de Lionel l'avait tellement excédée que, perdant la raison, les mots étaient sortis malgré elle…  
Ah, si seulement elle avait pu annuler cet aveu, comme on annule un voyage ou un rendez-vous ! Lionel serait revenu de New York et ils auraient repris leur vie comme avant, sans se poser de questions. Elle aurait été la seule à savoir qu'elle l'aimait.  
Sakura pense en reniflant : Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? Et si, en rentrant, Lionel, m'annonçait sa décision de rompre ? Décidément, je suis douée pour tout gâcher !  
Allons, elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer sur son sort ! Etait-elle dépourvue d'orgueil ? En outre, elle pouvait difficilement l'incriminer, lui : il l'avait avertie depuis le début de ses intentions.  
Non sans soupirer, Sakura raccrocha correctement le téléphone. Si Lionel rappelait, cette fois, elle répondrait. Au point où en était la situation, il ne servait plus à rien de fuir.  
Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la sonnerie du téléphone mais celle de la porte d'entrée qui l'arracha à ses méditations. Qui pouvait bien sonner si tard chez elle ? Se demanda-t-elle, vaguement inquiète, avant de regarder par le judas.  
Lucy !  
Immédiatement, elle déverrouilla sa porte et l'ouvrit en grand.  
Sa sœur avec un grand sourire : Me voici !  
Sakura en se jeta dans ses bras : Lucy, je commençait à désespérer !  
Lucy : Il n'a pas été facile d'échapper à la vigilance de papa. Désolée d'arriver à cette heure impossible, mais ma fuite à pris plus de temps que prévu.  
Sakura : Peu importe, ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là, maintenant. Tu as dîné ? Tu veux que je te prépare à manger ? Une tasse de thé ?  
Lucy : Non, merci, je n'ai besoin de rien. Tu es certaine que ma présence ici ne te dérange pas ?  
Sakura : Bien sûr que non ! Tu as l'air fatiguée, je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis. C'est petit, mais très confortable. Viens découvrir ton nouveau petit chez-toi.  
Sakura conduisit Lucy dans la chambre d'amis, une pièce effectivement peu spacieuse mais meublée avec goût, et jouissant d'une vue privilégiée sur un parc.  
Lucy : Et Lionel, cela ne va pas le déranger que je m'installe ici ? A propos, il n'est pas à la maison, ce soir ?  
Sakura en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible : Non, il est à New York en ce moment, mais il est très heureux de te trouver ici à son retour.  
Sakura tendrement : Allez, mets-toi au lit, nous aurons tout le temps de parler demain. D'ailleurs, il est presque minuit. La salle de bains est juste en face de ta chambre et ma chambre juste à côté de la tienne. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.  
Lucy : Merci pour tout.  
Avant de quitter la chambre, Sakura étreignit sa sœur une dernière fois.  
Sakura : Je suis tellement soulagée de te savoir près de moi, Lucy.  
Sa sœur : Moi aussi, je suis heureuse d'être ici.  
Sakura s'éclipsa alors bien vite avant que sa sœur ne voie ses larmes couler.  
La vie était décidément surprenante. Une heure auparavant, elle était au trente-sixième dessous et voilà que maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa belle énergie.

Ce furent de terribles tambourinements à la porte qui réveillèrent Sakura le matin suivant.Sakura marmonne : Qui peut bien frapper comme ça à une heure aussi matinale ?  
Sakura en nouant la ceinture de son peignoir : Du calme, j'arrive…  
Lucy en passant sa tête endormie par l'entrebâillement de sa porte : C'est qui ?  
Sakura : Aucune idée ! Mais qui que ce soit, il va m'entendre !  
Les cognements redoublèrent tandis qu'une voix familière ordonnait soudain : « Ouvrez cette porte ! »  
Jetant un bref coup d'œil à Lucy, Sakura s'immobilisa. Quant à sa jeune sœur, elle devint livide. Le général était derrière la porte !  
Sakura conseilla à sa cadette : Va dans la salle de bains et enferme-toi.  
Dès que Lucy se fut barricadée à l'intérieur de la salle de bains, elle alla ouvrir. Sir Dominique se rua aussitôt à l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
Sir Dominique : Où est-elle ?  
Sakura en croisant les bras, prête pour la querelle qui s'annonçait : De quel droit viens-tu tambouriner contre ma porte de si bon matin ?  
Sir Dominique : Je suis venu chercher ta sœur. Où est-elle ?  
Sakura froidement : Sors de chez moi, ou j'appelle la police.  
Sir Dominique : Je ne partirai pas sans Lucy !  
Sakura : Elle est majeure et peut faire ce qu'elle veut.  
Sir Dominique : Donc, elle se trouve bel et bien ici ! Je savais que tu lui avais monté la tête, au mariage de ton frère.  
Une voix : Au contraire, Sir Dominique, elle l'a délivrée de votre mauvaise influence.  
Lionel !  
A sa vue, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment en repensant à la façon dont elle lui avait raccroché au nez, la veille.  
Lionel en déposant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Sakura : Bonjour, Sakura.  
Puis il se retourna vers le général.  
Lionel : Lucy reste avec nous. Et maintenant, sortez d'ici !  
Sir Dominique : Comment osez-vous me donner des ordres ?  
Lionel : Je vous ordonne de partir car je ne supporte pas que vous fassiez du mal aux êtres qui me sont chers.  
Sir Dominique, rouge de fureur : Lucy est ma fille !  
Lionel, la voix tremblant d'émotion : Sakura aussi ! Et pourtant, vous l'avez reniée. Vous êtes réellement un monstre ! Traiter si durement une femme aussi précieuse que Sakura, c'est impardonnable. Pour ma part, je la place au-dessus de tout !  
Sir Dominique : Gardez l'aînée, mais rendez-moi la cadette !  
Lucy qui, en entendant la voix de Lionel, était sortie de sa cachette : Non ! Je reste là !  
Sir Dominique : Très bien ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, tu n'es plus ma fille !  
Là-dessus, sans un regard pour personne, Sir Dominique quitta les lieux avec une raideur toute militaire.  
Lucy en se jetant dans les bras de Lionel et de Sakura : Merci, mille fois merci. Vous êtes supers. Est-ce que je peux appeler Peter pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?  
Sakura : Bien sûr ! Va dans ma chambre, tu seras plus tranquille !  
Lucy malicieuse, avant de disparaître dans la chambre : Et vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Lucy partie, Sakura leva lentement les yeux vers Lionel. L'heure des explications était venue.  
Sakura : Merci d'avoir sauvé ma réputation auprès du général. C'est gentil de ta part.  
Lionel : Gentil ? Mais je pense tout ce que j'ai dis, Sakura.  
Sakura : Cesse de te moquer de moi. Pour toi, je ne suis qu'une…  
Lionel avec une lueur d'ironique passant dans ses yeux : Une quoi ? Une femme qui fait terriblement bien l'amour ?  
Sakura avec tristesse : Ca t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ? Au fond, je comprends, je l'ai bien mérité. J'ai bien conscience d'avoir tout gâcher, au téléphone, hier. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me provoques ? Si tu ne m'avais pas rendue si furieuse, je n'aurais rien dit.  
Lionel : Sakura, je t'ai provoquée exprès, je voulais que tu sortes de tes gonds pour qu'enfin tu te dévoiles.  
Sakura : Quoi ?  
Lionel : Je t'aime, Sakura, je voulais te le dire, hier soir, au téléphone, mais tu m'as raccroché au nez.  
Sakura : Non, tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est impossible, c'est contre tes principes !  
Lionel : Je sais ! C'est pour cette raison que je suis parti pour New York, afin de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je voulais vérifier si j'avais réellement changé ma façon de voir la vie. D'où ce mensonge. D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement confus que j'ai oublié de prévenir mon grand-père.  
Mon Dieu, était-il possible qu'un miracle se soit produit ? pensa Sakura sans oser le croire. Elle avait passé la nuit à se morfondre. Et finalement, ce matin, le ciel ne lui tombait pas sur la tête, au contraire…  
Sakura d'une voix chargée d'émotion : tu m'aime **vraiment** ?  
Lionel avec gravité : oui, je t'aime **vraiment **!  
Alors une larme de joie coula malgré elle sur sa joue.  
Sakura balbutia : Je…je croyais avoir tout gâcher.  
Lionel : Au contraire, ta colère m'a redonné espoir ! Alors j'ai pris le premier avion et je suis rentré. Me pardonnes-tu mon mensonge ?  
Sakura : Bien sûr…  
Lionel lui ordonna alors d'une voix rauque : Alors prouve-le-moi…Embrasse-moi !  
Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux, passionné, vibrant de promesses. Un baiser qui scella leur déclaration d'amour et transcenda leurs êtres.Sakura en l'entraînant sur le sofa : Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
Lionel : Caroline ! Selon elle, notre amour était une évidence. Alors je me suis posé la question de savoir si je t'aimais. La réponse fut oui.  
Sakura : là-dessus, tu es parti pour New York car tu ne voulais pas y croire ?  
Lionel : Exact. New York est une ville où l'on ne fait pas un pas sans rencontrer une femme séduisante. Et sais-tu ce que j'ai découvert ? Aucune ne m'attirait ! Que la seule chose qui ensoleillait mes journées, c'étaient nos conversations téléphoniques ! Il ne m'a pas fallu plus de deux jours pour m'en apercevoir.  
Sakura : Moi, cela m'a pris dix minutes !  
Lionel : Après que je t'ai arraché des aveux au téléphone ?  
Sakura en riant : « Arraché » est le bon terme !  
Sakura d'une voix soudain grave : Lionel, tu te rappelles de ta promesse ?  
Comme il sourcillait, elle continua.  
Sakura : Tu m'avais assuré que, si je t'accompagnais en Suisse, je pourrais te demander ce que je voulais ensuite…  
Lionel méfiant : Oui, je m'en souviens.  
Sakura : Eh bien…Voilà, ce que je voudrais…C'est…C'est un enfant de toi !  
Lionel ému : Et si nous commencions par nous marier ?  
Sakura : Est-ce une demande en mariage ?  
Lionel : Ca m'en a tout l'air…  
Sakura sans hésiter : la réponse est oui ! Ce qui ne nous empêche nullement de nous consacrer dès à présent à la conception d'un enfant.  
Lionel : Mais…Si ta sœur nous surprend… ?  
Sakura avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux : Elle est au téléphone avec Peter. Je crois que cela va l'occuper un bon moment…

**… THE END…**

**Voilà, c'est fini, mais...et oui pck il y a un mais, je revien dans quelques jours avec un new fic...  
Bisou à tous...**

**Pour ceux qu'il veulle se mettre en contact ac moi, voici mon msn et ma boite mail: ****aller voir ma fiche..  
Bisous...****  
**


End file.
